


Unpredicted Outcome: Neo World Restoration

by Elite62101649



Series: Unpredicted Outcome [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite62101649/pseuds/Elite62101649
Summary: *SPOILERS TO UNPREDICTED OUTCOME (THE FIRST PART)* A second part of Unpredicted Outcome. With the end of the killing game on Jabberwock island Hajime and Izuru must find a way to revive their sleeping friends.
Series: Unpredicted Outcome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982791
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

Well I do know someone I want to go get first. The Ultimate Imposter. He’s been there with us from the start. It's only natural we save him first.

‘Is that your final decision?’ Izuru asked. He could sense the conflicted resolve inside Hajime’s mind. It was not an easy task to choose who to save first, Izuru wanted to make sure Hajime had the total resolve to save him.

‘It is.’ Hajime replied. His decision was made final as Izuru could sense his resolve narrow into a sharp resolve.

“Since it doesn’t particularly matter I would like to save the Ultimate Imposter.” Hajime replied. Alter Ego looked unsurprised through the monitor.

“Very well just upload yourself back into the program when you're ready.” Alter Ego said. “Me and Chiaki will help with any coding required so you two can continue on your mission.”

“Hey what about me!” Usami cried from the background obviously offended at her lack of inclusion. This made Alter Ego fold slightly as she began apologising and trying to comfort the small rabbit.

Hajime prepared himself.

Don’t worry Ultimate Imposter whatever is burdening you I can help. Hajime laid down in the pod as he was put back into the Neo World Program.


	2. A Childhood of Suffering (The Ultimate Imposter's Void)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this chapter take so long? 
> 
> From what you could probably notice is how long I was taking to make this chapter relatively to the quick rendition of chapters everyday I did when writing the other story.
> 
> The answer is I was originally planning the ending of this fan fic to be Hajime alone on the island and it ending like that. That ending was fucking depressing when I wrote it. On top of that I wanted to explore how the individual characters in the game. I found them fascinating from everyone of their free time events. The original story I had already had the plot written down and thought of so I just kept writing. Pages of words printed down each day I was astonished at my own progression in the story and never once did I feel like stopping.
> 
> On top of that I have been experiencing a severe amount of writer's block. Every time I sit down and place my hands on the keyboard after hours nothing is written. It is an alien feeling to those that don't write. But at least you deserve to know the weird delay with this chapter.
> 
> Just know that these next chapters might come slow as I think out what to write and get over my writers block.

Well I do know someone I want to go get first. The Ultimate Imposter. He’s been helping us stop the killings since the start. It's only natural we save him first.

‘Is that your final decision?’ Izuru asked. He could sense the conflicted resolve inside Hajime’s mind. It was not an easy task to choose who to save first, Izuru wanted to make sure Hajime had the total resolve to save them.

‘It is.’ Hajime replied. His decision was made final as Izuru could sense his resolve narrow into a sharp resolve.

“Since it doesn’t particularly matter I would like to save the Ultimate Imposter.” Hajime replied. Alter Ego looked unsurprised through the monitor.

“Very well just upload yourself back into the program when you're ready.” Alter Ego said. “Me and Chiaki will help with any coding required so you two can continue on your mission.”

“Hey what about me!” Usami cried from the background obviously offended at her lack of inclusion. This made Alter Ego fold slightly as she began apologising and trying to comfort the small rabbit.

Hajime prepared himself.

Don’t worry Ultimate Imposter whatever is burdening you I can help. Hajime laid down in the pod as he was put back into the Neo World Program.

...

Hajime awoke in a bed. It was extremely uncomfortable. Getting up he surveyed his surroundings. It was a small home... 

The house was incredibly run down. The walls had suffered from water damages. The bed he was in was basically a metal frame. There was no mattress…

Standing up, Hajime's long hair brushed around the frame. He still looked like Izuru…

He didn’t think he was ever going to get used to that face staring back at him.

On the wall was a broken mirror. He looked at it between the broken glass Hajime stared at himself again. Still looked like Izuru from the Neo World Program.

‘You here?’ Hajime asked. Despite the two being in the same body it was rather hard to tell whether the other was there unless they directly stated it.

‘Yes.’ Izuru replied. He replied by confirming to Hajime he wasn’t alone and that nothing had gone wrong.

‘So this is the Ultimate Imposter’s world?’ Hajime questioned. He looked around the room again and the place looked more abandoned than a home.

‘Considering the talk I had with him I expected no less. His past is obviously something greatly apart of him.’ Izuru thought. He spoke in a monotone calculating way, speaking as though he was reading nutrition facts on the back of a cereal box.

‘So we just have to destroy this world...’ Hajime thought. ‘But how exactly do we?’ He still didn’t quite grasp how they were going to destroy an entire world that was self fabricated by someone’s subconscious.

‘From the way the Neo World Program works there should be something that is essential to this individual.’ Izuru reasoned. It appears that Izuru had been taking greater notes on the Neo World Program than Hajime had, as to be expected of someone like Izuru however. ‘Something they hold dear that is the epicenter of their own world imprisoning them.’

‘So we just have to destroy one thing?’ Hajime asked. He found it rather weird the entire world would be tied to something so easy and simple.

‘It may not be that simple.’ Izuru stated. He probably sensed Hajime’s thoughts before he had even spoken.

‘It never is...’ Hajime groaned inside his mind. Despite his disbelief in the singular item theory he had very much hoped that was the case. In and out break something, then leave. Simple enough right?

‘This is the path of your choosing.’ Izuru retorts. It was clear he disliked the way Hajime threw himself in this world to save others only to end up complaining about the difficulty.

‘Yup...’ Hajime paused as he stretched and prepared to leave the room, ‘but I sure don’t regret it.’

Exiting the small room was a cramped hallway. It led to a very small kitchen and other bedrooms. This was a very small house from what Hajime could tell.

The window over the small dining table was smashed inwards, broken glass decorated the floor and table. A single 9mm bullet shell casing caught Hajime’s attention. It laid on the table like an everyday item you would see. The front door to the place was broken, the hinges smashed off and the wooden door rotten. The door quite literally was propped up by nothing. Exiting the house the streets were lined in garbage…

This place must be the Ultimate Imposter’s own personal hell. Stepping onto the lawn the grass was mostly dead and the ground was dry. Around the neighborhood there were a lot of people. The way Hajime was dressed made him stick out like a sore thumb. Eyes followed him as he walked down the street. Hajime knew they weren’t real people but they looked and from what he could tell acted like real ones everything was just so surreal.

‘What are we looking for?’ Hajime questioned. His eyes gilding from small house to small house.

‘Who knows maybe we should learn more about this world, and move from there.’ Izuru suggested. Theorizing the only way to find what they needed to do lay somewhere in the heart of each world.

‘Got any theories about the world?’ Hajime asked aside from the obvious he wanted to know what Izuru was thinking. He was the more logical side of him after all. Though that came at an unbearable cost...

‘Aside from what we can see I have nothing else to add your guess is as good as mine.’ Izuru blankly stated as the pair walked down the street.

Some of the pavement had cracks in the concrete every now and then there were broken street signs and breaks in the black road. Trash from all sorts of things sat in the gutters of the roads. Under the bridges there were countless tents filled with the homeless. Everything looked horrible. Even the sky looked dead and grey giving an oppressing atmosphere.

Hajime could hear a weird static in his head. A familiar voice broke through the white noise.

‘Come in Snake?’ Chiaki’s voice deepened as she imitated someone else’s voice. Hajime could sense Izuru’s confusion while Hajime started to giggle.

‘This is Snake.’ Hajime said. Playing along with the joke he put one of his fingers to a fake ear piece. ‘Colonel can you hear me?’

‘Loud and clear.’ Chiaki joked back. Izuru’s confusion amplified as the two began to laugh in their mind.

‘So what did you call us for Chiaki?’ Hajime asked this time seriously.

‘I’ll be in touch from here so I can talk to you whenever you need it.’ Chiaki finished. Her voice from the other end faded leaving Hajime and Izuru in silence.

‘Wait I just realised you're gonna be the one coding in things to help us aren’t you?’ Hajime asked. Knowing her she was going to add a ton of stuff based on all the games she played.

‘Yeah! It’s so much fun I’ve already written down several ideas.’ The two could hear papers shifting through the sound of Chiaki’s voice judging from the sound she had written several hundred ideas down.

Hajime could feel Izuru recoil at the amount of ideas Chiaki added which prompted Hajime to jump in. ‘Just don’t go too overboard Chiaki.’ Hajime warned his voice slightly shaky at the possibilities.

‘Don’t worry I won’t (lie), so what are you doing in the world?’ Chiaki asked it was clear she was eager to implement some of her ideas.

‘We are trying to find out what we need to do first of all we know so little about the Voids.’ Izuru clarified the two had been aimlessly walking around the streets.

‘Huh? That’s all you have been doing?’ Chiaki asked, confused that they didn’t think out their plan better. They usually were better at this than her.

‘Oh I got it.’ Hajime said. ‘There has to be some way to track the person in these voids right?’

‘We may be able to find it in the code somewhere’ Alter Ego’s voice chirped up from nowhere.

Hajime took a seat at a bus stop. On the bench two others sat and the first man looked homeless. He was trying to sleep sitting against the glass wall a long uncut and dirty beard lathered his face. The second man was dressed similarly to Izuru. He had a nice suit, but something was off with him.

‘What do you make of this guy?’ Hajime asked, eyeing up the nicely dressed man beside him.

‘He looks shady.’ Chiaki commented. “Maybe he is an important npc? Oooh or a shopkeeper npc?”

‘I don’t think this is that kind of video game.’ Izuru commented before collecting his thoughts. ‘He is not an ordinary business man that much can be confirmed, as to him... he might be a member of a local gang.’

‘Huh? Like Yakuza?’ Hajime knew of a certain someone who dressed similar to the man sitting next to them currently. The man had started to notice the long haired individual looking at him.

“Oi you need something?” The man spat out while ruffling in his coat. It was obvious that he had some sort of weapon and was cautious of Hajime.

‘Not likely.’ Izuru said in between the conversation. ‘Most likely they’re affiliated with a local gang.’

Hajime looked away indicating no ill will towards the man. It seemed to slightly put him at ease however his hand didn’t move away from the inside of his coat.

Izuru finished his sentence. ‘Probably In a local Gang...’ There was a slight tension in the air between the two individuals as they both sat motionless waiting. Waiting for the other’s movement and for something to get them out of this situation.

‘Did you finish?’ Hajime asked Chiaki wondering if they had finished coding in the marker. He didn’t feel like getting up and moving for the moment. Maybe a little bit of Izuru had rubbed off on him?

‘Almost you know you don’t have to sit next to this guy.’ Chiaki warned concerned for the safety of Hajime and Izuru. They may be able to take care of themselves but that didn’t put Chiaki at ease.

‘It doesn’t matter whatever he does is pointless.’ Izuru scoffed. Hajime could only think about how he was acting like his usual self. Everyone was pretty boring to him. I guess nothing was going to permanently change that mentality forever.

A black car rolled up and the man next to him got up and entered. The two men inside looked at him. Hajime paid them no attention. The passenger got out of the car and walked up to Hajime before talking.

“Oi who the fuck are you?” The tall man asked, looking down at Hajime’s seated position.

Hajime looked up before indifferently saying, “I am called Izuru Kamakura.”

“Well Izuru what the fuck do you want with our boy?” The rough man accused as Hajime sat motionless.

Hajime indifferently sniffled before speaking, “Nothing.” Hajime still hadn’t even made eye contact with the man standing next to him. The homeless man, sensing tension, had started to walk away.

Hajime might not have been smart as Izuru, but he could sense the hostility emanating from the man in front of him.

“What's your business here?” The man interrogated. Hajime finally looked up into his eyes with light annoyance that he was still pestering him.

‘What do we do about this guy?’ Hajime asked internally. He didn’t want to get into a fight but he sure wasn’t going to waste time so if the best option was to just beat him up and leave Hajime would take it.

‘See what he wants.’ Izuru said. Izuru usually had a more apathetic take on these situations so sitting back and just waiting made sense to him.

Hajime listened to Izuru and opened his mouth, “Nothing in particular.” The man standing in front of him had a distinctive tattoo underneath his sleeve. Eyeing him up further he definitely looked a part of a gang.

“I’m just curious as to why someone dressed as nice as you is kicking around here and suddenly freaks out one of ours.” By now the homeless man had booked it down the street it was clear he wanted nothing to do with the situation.

Hajime dead panned into the shady mans’ eyes and blankly said, “I saw a bench and thought why not. Then I sat. Your ‘boy’ just so happened to be sitting nearby.”

“You are part of the family?” The man asked. Hajime contemplated what was the quickest way out of this conversation.

‘So what do we answer?’ Hajime asked, wondering what the best option was.

‘Unless you are saying you want to join their gang I suggest you say no.’ Izuru snapped back that he couldn’t believe Hajime even considered such an idea.

“No I have no business with you or your ‘family’.” Hajime replied his tone was him trying to suggest to the man in front of him to leave.

Either the man took the hint or just gave up he returned to the car and drove off. Hajime got up and began to walk around. Eventually above his vision he could see a distinct compass and quest marker. Definitely the work of Chiaki, it was the type you would find in an rpg game.

With a goal in mind and a distance Hajime decided instead of a long walk he would just teleport. He didn’t even bother to make sure no one could see him after all they wouldn’t be spending much time in the void.

Hajime appeared at the marker. To the comment of Chiaki, ‘Wow fast travel really is something?’

‘You seem to be enjoying yourself.’ Izuru commented, maybe a little too much there is no telling what Chiaki would do as basically god. Hajime laughed internally at the thought of Chiaki being god it was absurd… however real.

Where they arrived an orphanage towered over Hajime. ‘This the place?’ Hajime questioned. 

They stood outside the building and he could hear children’s voices from inside the building. Outside the building on the road there was a dead animal. Hajime couldn’t discern what it was because it was disgustingly flattened into the street. Its placement outside the orphanage made Hajime’s heart sink.

‘Well...’ Chiaki paused before continuing, ‘The problem is we don’t know where they are. Even with all the powers we have we can’t positively determine where the person may be. All I can determine is that certain locations have more importance in the world than others so we should investigate.’ After Chiaki finished Hajime continued to look around the outside of the orphanage. The building looked like everywhere else rundown poor but still alive somehow. 

What caught Hajime’s eye was a help wanted poster sitting on one of the windows of the orphanage. What luck that they would need some assistance.

‘So are we getting a job then?’ Hajime asked half jokingly. A wind blew across Hajime and his hair flowed with it before someone finally spoke.

‘It appears so, how boring.’ Izuru said. Apparently he wasn’t down with the idea of babysitting. Wonder why?

‘Come on it’ll be fun.’ Chiaki egged on from her own reality.

‘Umm we don’t exactly look the part though.’ Hajime commented they probably would scare the kids if anything else.

‘Just you wait I’m gonna make you as beautiful as a princess.’ Chiaki said as the two could hear loud typing from behind their mind.

‘Chiaki!?’ Izuru’s monotone voice broke slightly as the two interpreted her words.

‘What are you going to do!?’ Hajime scariedly asked. If what he was thinking was right she was going to somehow code in a way to make people like him more. But looking from her diary his mind raced with horrifying ideas.

‘Calm down I’m just gonna make you more likeable.’ Chiaki bluntly stated catching Hajime off guard before she quickly started to correct herself. ‘Not that I meant anything about that you both are okay in my eyes” 

“But I have to admit you are rough around the edges...’ Chiaki hesitantly threw in.

‘Smooth.’ Izuru joked. Was he joking around? Hajime thought. I guess he is just more friendly around Chiaki.

‘Ok it's done.’ Chiaki said. She sounded excited from what Hajime could tell. ‘Do you feel anything?’

‘No.’ Izuru stated, he was correct Hajime felt nothing different happen. What was Chiaki getting at?

‘Oh wait I didn’t-’ Her voice grew quiet. The two waited for her to come back. They heard a sudden ping sound. Something faded in from below the compass it read ‘Level Up’. 

Chiaki was really enjoying herself. A little frighteningly so…

Around Hajime was a thinly bright line that was barely visible. Izuru noticed it too as he began to ask about it.

‘It’s a special aura! You now have Chiaki’s passive ability!’ She exclaimed waiting for the others' reactions. Hajime was a little taken aback at her enthusiasm. 

‘We could have just-’ Izuru got cut off. He was going to bluntly say that they could just lighten up their face or something to that degree. He could really be blunt sometimes.

‘Umm you did great Chiaki.’ Hajime awkwardly praised. He didn’t know what to say, but Chiaki was obviously proud of her creation. It was weird she was treating this as a game, but at least she was having fun.

‘So I assume this aura will make us more approachable?’ Izuru asked the question almost seemed rhetorical in nature.

‘Yes.’ Chiaki answered excitement still in her voice. ‘So get in there and work your magic! You have max charisma!’ Chiaki tried to push the two in the building with her mind... it didn’t seem to work.

Hajime instead walked in the orphanage. Inside children were running around playing. They were none the wiser to the world outside. ‘It was telling’ Hajime thought to himself the innocence of youth before the harsh reality of life.

Somewhere deep down Hajime felt for that...

Children passed by Hajime’s legs bearing him no attention. At least they didn’t fear him. He gently walked past the children as they played walking up to one of the caretakers.

“Hello are you here to adopt?” She asked. She seemed to be in her late 20s from Hajime’s guess. She had dark hair and an average figure. 

‘What a boring person.’ Izuru remarked.

“No, I saw you needed extra work.” Hajime replied. The girl raised her eyebrow at him and looked him top to bottom before replying.

“Sure I’ll ask, Rini.” The girl walked off leaving Hajime standing in the middle of the orphanage. The children seemed to have taken note of his presence. 

A small girl approached Hajime. She looked up into his face from his knee height. It was obvious to Hajime she was curious about their long haired visitor.

‘Better make an impression.’ Izuru suggested he was right if they were going to get this job then making an impression of not being a robot would be vital.

Hajime tilted his head and lowered himself to her eye level. “Hello there.” Hajime replied in a soft voice that was uncharacteristic of either Hajime or Izuru.

“Hehe, are you a boy?” The small girl chuckled as she played with one of Hajime’s dreadlocks.

More and more children approached him as they surrounded him. Some were fascinated by the long dreadlocks of Hajime while others seemed to really want to talk to him.

Hajime had conversations ranging from his name and who he was all the way to his favorite food. When the caretakers came back he had been surrounded by the children as they inspected their new guest.

“Hello there fine gentleman.” Rini politely bowed. Hajime looked up as the children dispersed around them. He stood up before she asked what she wanted to. 

“So you want to work here? It seems the little ones have taken a liking to you already.” She chuckled. Rini was an old lady in her 80s from what Hajime could determine. Age had taken its toll on her, yet she had the kindest and most gentle face. She seemed to emanate joy and peacefulness.

“Yes I would like to apply.” Hajime answered. He again lightened his voice to be more pleasant to hear than the usual rough monotone one he carried.

“Splendid follow me.” Rini led the way as she walked Hajime towards a room. The other girl stayed back and watched over the children.

…

On a home camera the man in long hair suddenly vanished from the bus stop with no trace to be seen. It baffled the family as they watched it over and over again. There was no glitching that they could tell he just vanished out of thin air. The family decided to post the video online out of confusion of how he suddenly disappeared.

…

Hajime got the job to no one’s surprise. If this was an important place then Hajime should ask around about the Ultimate Imposter. The children here stayed until their parents got off work to pick them up after that Hajime could leave and do whatever. For the mean time Hajime observed the children and did what they wanted.

Quickly Hajime could see why they needed extra hands. Rini and the other girl, Hisa, had their hands full. The children were chaotic and unkept Rini and Hisa were definitely incapable of taking care of so many children.

It was no challenge to Hajime and Izuru however keeping track of several variables was something they had talent in. Eventually the day ended. Asking questions had mostly yielded no results in finding the Ultimate Imposter.

It was like finding a needle in an entire ocean of hay. Not only was his talent to blend in with society, but now there was an entire fabricated world they had to look through.

Hajime decided to talk with Rini one last time. Maybe they would get a lead or something?

“Oh Izuru you can go now all the children have been picked up.” Rini politely said. She was right the orphanage was empty, all the sound and business of the children had long since passed. Leaving it oddly peaceful.

“I just wanted to ask a few things.” Hajime said. Rini took a curious look at Hajime before continuing the conversation. “What would you need dear?”

“Have there ever been any troublesome children here?” Hajime asked it was just a hunch, but The Ultimate Imposter talked about a lot of shady stuff he got involved in.

| I suppose I deserve that though it is my nature to lie and not trust anyone.

The words from the first attempted murder rang through his mind. That day the Ultimate Imposter had opened up to him and from there he had slowly begun to deconstruct the persona of Byakuya Togami. Izuru and The Ultimate Imposter went on to try and stop the next murders. Yet in the end Junko had locked everyone in the program except Hajime and now they had to save not only him but everyone else. How troublesome.

“Oh dear...” Rini’s voice dropped before she spoke again. “The children are nice, you don’t have to worry about a thing. But there was always one boy, no one knew his name...” Instantly Hajime became alert. Could she be talking about him?

Hajime let her continue. “He had problems socializing and soon enough he never came back to the orphanage. I hope he’s doing ok.” Rini finished, her voice wavered showing her deep concern.

“Do you happen to remember the way he looked?” Hajime asked. This was the closest to a lead they had. He couldn’t let it get away if by chance or not.

“Of course deary I remember all the children.” Rini spoke as she began to straighten her back. “He was an average boy about this high.” She flattened her hand to her waist. 

“He had dark hair and grey eyes. Whenever we would talk he brought up such terrible things.” Rini said cringing and mourning at the memories.

“Like what?” Hajime inquired. He didn’t know how much he could push this conversation. It was apparent she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Well he always talked about how he missed his parents, but when I asked who they were he said he never met them. He was such a lonely boy.” Rini wiped a tear from her eye, and blew her nose with a tissue.

“Do you know where he went?” Hajime asked hopefully she knew something at least.

“I’m afraid not Izuru, no one has seen him since he left.” Rini spoke lightly sorrow and regret coated her pained words. She obviously wanted to help the boy, but never got the chance to.

“But why do you want to know?” Rini inquired and suddenly the interrogation turned on Hajime. “Are you looking specifically for this boy? If so, what do you want with him?” She was sharp for her age...

Hajime thought up a lie quickly. “Yes I am looking for him. I am a private investigator.” The lie seemed to have worked as Rini looked astonished at the individual in front of her.

“Did his parents finally find him?” Rini asked Hope, filling her voice.

“Yes.” Hajime blankly answered. Rini’s expression changed to one of pure joy. Hajime had never seen someone look more happy. Too bad she was fake and too bad it was a lie.

“Well you do well to find that boy.” Rini said. Before she asked another question. “Does this mean you won’t be working here anymore though?”

“Sadly so.” Hajime answered, as he turned to walk out of the orphanage. Rini waved goodbye to Hajime as he left.

Now they had a lead at least. A boy somewhere near the orphanage most likely. The sunset over the endless homes. The morning activity ceased as the streets echoed with emptiness.

The sun shined over the orphanage as Hajime walked towards the shadows of the suburban countryside. The shadows engulfed him as he thought what to do next.

‘It's getting late, we should find a place to sleep.’ Izuru suggested.

The light from the setting sun loomed over the roofs as it tried to seep down towards the street. The darkness from the buildings collected towards the streets and sidewalks as Hajime continued to walk.

‘I know a place.’ Hajime answered before they teleported back to the same house they woke up at. The building had remained unchanged, unmolested, and unmoving. Hajime entered the house and walked to the metal bed frame. He sat down on it as he propped his leg up and he slept.

…

On social media the video had become an unexplainable clip. The apparent lack of any glitching or any signs of it set many technical viewers at unease. Conspiracy had begun to arise. It wasn’t long until the media picked up the clip and broadcasted it over their separate channels. It seems that Hajime was unintentionally becoming a celebrity.

…

The next day Hajime woke up to Chiaki and Izuru arguing.

‘I am not saying that you shouldn’t do any-’ Izuru tried to defend himself before being cut off.

‘Just let me code in a way to make your hair swords! It's a great idea!’ Chiaki blurted out. Hajime raised an eyebrow but was completely lost as to what they were talking about.

‘What is so great about making my dreadlocks into tendril-like limbs?’ Izuru asked. “How would they even be able to move in the first place? Its hair.”

‘It’ll be something out of deus ex! Cybernetic enhancement stuff you know?” 

“No.” Izuru answered even though the question was rhetorical.

“Your hair can launch out and stab low level mobs! Look at this drawing I made!’ Chiaki said excitedly. To Hajime’s surprise an image of a drawing appearing in Hajime’s face was completely absurd.

‘What am I looking at?’ Hajime questioned. He had lost all words. He just woke up and Chiaki was suggesting making his hair a weapon. 

It was going to be a great day.

‘Hajime please talk her out of this.’ Izuru pleaded... Hajime smirked.

‘I think it's a good idea.’ Hajime said trying not to actually think about it. Even though he was joking the idea was completely absurd, and he was against it.

However to Hajime’s horror Chiaki took it literally as they could hear the smashing of keys. 

‘Wait-’ but it was too late Hajime could suddenly feel a better control over his long dreadlocks.

It was a completely foreign feeling like suddenly gaining extra arms. His hair magically moved in tandem to his thoughts. The dreadlocks moved like extra arms. 

‘Is this how an octopus feels?’ Hajime asked as his hair danced up and down.

‘...’ Hajime could tell Izuru’s lack of enthusiasm. If Hajime had to guess he was probably shaking his head at the situation, yet he couldn’t help but laugh. His hair danced up and down with his stifled giggles.

“You’re acting like a schoolgirl.” Izuru bluntly said.

“Me?” Chiaki asked, offended. She may tolerate a lot from Izuru but meanie words were off the table.

“No, Hajime.” Izuru clarified.

Walking out of the bedroom Hajime decided to test his... hair. Walking over to the table one of Hajime’s dreadlocks slid across it wiping it clean from the broken glass. Leaning down his hair picked up the broken glass as the locks curled across the shards’ forms.

The glass collected was set on the table, light reflected upon the glass shards. Surprising Hajime could use his hair with efficiency and ease.

Getting over the feeling of being able to move your hair, Hajime left the building. Stepping onto the lawn he could see someone from across the street take a photo of him. He glared at the offender who scurried into their home.

‘That is not a good sign.’ Izuru commented.

Hajime quickly reentered his small home. ‘Switch on the tv.’ Chiaki suggested. The small black box had a cracked screen. Pressing the on switch it bursted to life.

“Reports of a disappearing man have been confirmed...” Hajime’s eyes widened this was going to be a problem. “He was last seen talking to alleged local gang members.” The video from the home camera was blurry but showed Hajime suddenly fading out of existence before the camera.

‘In the future you should keep a lower profile.’ Izuru suggested, half mockingly of course Hajime couldn’t tell whether he was annoyed they had been found or about the hair idea.

Hajime switched off the tv there wasn’t anything else to say or do. He had got them caught. 

‘Stealth mission?’ Chiaki asked. Her fingers on the keyboard.

“Stop.” Izuru commanded.

…

Outside the small building some gang members had already assembled they were tipped off to the long haired individual’s presence. Stepping onto the lawn the members surrounded the home. They had been getting heat from the police about this individual. From what their moles were saying they had nothing on this guy. No name, no birth records, nothing he just showed up.

And the civilians were throwing around theories left and right. Russian spy, lizard person, ghost fucking craziest shit you could read. The boss wanted a ‘chat’ with the guy because of his actions. They were starting to get limited by the police's interrogations. Hell they might end up getting busted.

Just because the guy had talked with one of the members. Bullshit if you asked him.

The building they surrounded was a piece of shit. Broken in windows, not even a door. What was wrong with this guy?

…

Hajime paid none of them attention, noticing a rolled up newspaper had been dropped off on the steps of his home he bent down and picked it up. Much to the dismay of the people around him.

“Hey buddy I think we need to have a fucking chat.” Hajime stopped walking towards his home and he turned around.

“What is it I’m rather busy today.” Hajime said in complete indifference.

“That’s fucking rich what are you going to do in that abandoned home?” The man’s hostile tone suggested there was no way they were leaving without their talk.

Eyeing up the people surrounding him he could tell all were armed. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I am called-” Hajime began before angrily being cut off by the man in front of him.

“I know your fucking name I mean where the fuck are you from?” He was practically yelling. It could be assumed that he wasn’t enjoying Hajime’s apathetic attitude.

Hajime pointed towards the home. “I am from here.” He said. The man’s face contorted with annoyance.

“What are you?” He asked clarifying what he wanted to know.

“Nothing of concern to you.” Hajime snapped, the conversation was going nowhere.

“The hell's that supposed to mean?” The man asked again angrier, yet slightly intrigued at such an answer.

It was growing more obvious that there was going to be a physical confrontation if tensions kept rising. Considering his cover was already blown did it really matter to try and hide his true nature?

Probably not.

“Leave or suffer the consequences of your ignorance.” Hajime coldly remarked. It caught the man in front of him off guard. Before his face showed his anger.

“Get him.” The man in front of him barked. All around him the people around him took out knives and easily concealable weapons. They approached him from all sides…

“Poor choice.” Hajime muttered. His hair suddenly shot out skewering all opponents instantly.

Everyone was on the floor within seconds there was no need to even bat an eye. The man in front of him was lifted off the ground being choked out by one of Hajime’s dreadlocks. Horror and shock was strewn across his face. 

Obviously they didn’t expect Hajime to be as dangerous as he was.

Hajime’s hair tightened around his neck cutting off blood flow to his head. His unconscious body dropped to the grass top. Hajime unfolded the newspaper and walked back into his home. The newspaper read something similar. Hajime really was caught… shame. But he was going to search for The Ultimate Imposter and not play around with the local gangs.

‘Wow it worked better than I could have ever imagined.’ Chiaki gushed. It was clear she was happy about her new creation. ‘And I did it just in time for you to use! I’m so happy.’

‘We still have problems, more of them will come if we don’t end this world fast enough.’ Izuru brought Chiaki back to reality. This was a game but the danger was still very real. The people fake but their actions could still very well harm them.

Hajime teleported back to the orphanage to look around for the Ultimate Imposter.

…

The gears of bureaucracy started to turn. Behind the scenes the rest of society was trying to figure out who Izuru Kamukura was. The government most importantly. It shocked them they had no information on him at all. No records at all of him even existing. Reasonable actions were being suggested to detain Izuru under the suspicion of possible illegal entry into the country. Otherwise they considered him not important, some questioning and appropriate action was all that was required. Or so they thought.

Soon the police were to be given a warrant for his arrest following the deaths of several affiliated gang members. He was to be considered armed and dangerous.

The entire world remained shocked at this dangerous individual but more importantly what he was capable of...

…

Walking around was boring they’re wasn’t anything apparent to look for. After the clue at the orphanage Hajime spent time roaming around. He walked in alley after alley and under bridge after bridge. Until he finally found him.

Small kid, dark hair, grey eyes. ‘Found him.’ Hajime said after walking forward towards the kid before being stopped.

‘Observe.’ Izuru suggested. ‘We don’t know how they will react.’

Hajime took his warning to heart and observed the boy. It felt off for him to stalk a child, but they were here to save him.

The kid went along with his day unaware of Hajime’s attention. Hajime observed him steal and beg his way through the day. He survived on handouts and stolen goods from what Hajime observed.

To Hajime’s surprise the Ultimate Imposter was the one to initially approach him. He saw Hajime from his spot. Looking natural Hajime sat down at the nearby bench as the kid approached him.

“Hello mister.” The kid said. Hajime had observed this same behavior. Most likely he was going to ask for a hand out or try to steal something from him.

Hajime emptied his pockets to reveal he had nothing, not a coin on him. “I’ve got nothing too.” Hajime said.

“How do you have such a nice suit then?” The boy asked partly accusing party confusion.

“It’s not mine.” Hajime casually said.

“Huh?” The boy looked surprised at Hajime’s nonchalant attitude. 

‘Was he implying that he has stolen the suit?’ The boy asked himself.

“Who are you?” The boy asked curious about this mysterious stranger.

“My name is Hajime Hinata.” Hajime said. He often used Izuru’s name as a front. It wasn’t his real name, but this time he chose to use his real name.

“Hello Hajime.” The boy greeted. After that silence fell upon the two before Hajime decided to talk.

“Do you have a name?” Hajime asked the small boy. 

His face retreated to a sad look before he spoke. “I wouldn’t know...” It was clear there was still a sad past behind the boy.

The boy’s stomach growled. “Would you like me to get you something to eat?” Hajime asked. The boy looked up at him in confusion.

“Why would you do that? Even if you could you don’t have any money either.” The boy commented his head tilted in his confusion.

“Not on me.” Hajime said. The boy’s face lit up before lowering again.

“Wait what do you want from me?” The boy accused, he didn’t quite trust him.

The boy’s face took one of distrust. “Nothing in particular.” Hajime said.

The boy only grew more confused. Everyone he had met he either manipulated or tried to take advantage of him. Then there was Hajime… 

“Umm ok.” the boy awkwardly said, still not having 100% faith in Hajime.

Hajime stood up. ‘Don’t worry I got you.’ Chiaki said. She was probably going code in some amount of currency. 

‘Check that bush.’ Chiaki further commanded. Hajime disagreed with the placement of it being in a bush, but there was nothing they could do now.

Hajime reached into the bush and pulled out someone’s wallet. Not caring who it was he checked the inside to find a moderate amount of cash. Pocketing it he looked at the id. ‘Chiaki Nanami’ Apparently she coded in her own id? Under it read the coolest person alive. Hajime nodded he had to agree with that.

The Ultimate Imposter looked up at him in astonishment. “How did you know that was there?” The kid asked, extremely confused.

“I’m just lucky.” Hajime replied as he continued walking. “Now where do you want to eat?”

The kid was taken aback. The situation was quite odd and in this world. “Ummm just a fast food place I guess.”

Hajime began to walk the kid following him. “Why fast food?” Hajime genuinely wanted to know. He didn’t understand why the Ultimate Imposter took a liking to food. Maybe now was the time to find out?

“Why? I dunno it's just fast food is just always there for you I guess.” he said. A surprisingly loneliness swept through his throat as he spoke.

He didn’t have parents, a childhood, reliable food source, not even a friend. Hajime understood the agony in his heart when he talked about his past.

Life is often unkind and unforgiving. Everyday people’s lives are ruined...

Hopes shattered and dreams trampled...

The Ultimate Imposter was just an unlucky kid.

Outside the small diner Hajime handed him some money so he could get something for both of them to eat. The Ultimate Imposter questioned this action but ultimately entered and got a meal and left. Hajime and him went back to the bridge he resided at. The Ultimate Imposter ate his meal. He was happy.

“Why do you look so happy?” Hajime asked. He wanted to know more about him.

“Foods one of the few things that makes me feel happy anymore.” The small kid bitterly said. 

“Why's that?” Hajime asked, he could tell there was something the kid had been meaning to let out.

“Lifes shit. The weak like me get crushed and kicked down everyday. I have to beg to the same hands that beat me. Foods are a scarce solace in this fucked up world.” The harsh and bitter words fell from the boy's mouth. His resentment and hatred washed over every word he spat out in between bites.

The way the Ultimate Imposter described food taste was like a drug. An escape from a harsh reality people couldn’t face. It deeply saddened Hajime to hear that from someone so young.

“That’s why I don’t understand you Hajime. You're poor like me yet kind like the rich.” The kid said admiration sparkled through his voice and eyes.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Hajime said being modest. Chiaki rolled her eyes at the response and wanted to speak up.

“You know I never had many people to just talk with...” A tear fell from the small boy's eye. “And even then when I had someone... I had to leave her.”

“You’re not alone anymore.” Hajime said. A gentle wind blew by chilling the kid, but the warm words fueled his young heart. 

Hajime could relate to his life in ways. Often in his work orientated life he found work and meaning, but not a reason. It often felt like he was just going in circles working and laboring away for no other reason than to get a paycheck. That paycheck was used to make sure Hajime lived to work the next day. Day in day out no reason to live just orders and work. That kind of life Hajime despised he found no meaning in it at all. The only thing he looked forward to was seeing Chiaki after those long days.

However the life The Ultimate Imposter was describing was worse than a lack of meaning. It was a life in perpetual torment. He had to survive through methods that others would consider undesirable.

“I know.” The kid admitted. “Because I have you after all!” His bright smile brought a warm feeling to Hajime’s heart. 

“I guess deep down I’m kind of lonely too.” Hajime admitted. The small kid reached out and hugged the boy with dreadlocks.

In the fire and chaos of society. For all the bitterness and anger. For every unjust and unfair action taken by corrupt politicians and soulless criminals. That child’s smile broke through it all.

Darkness began to cover the neighborhood, “I should be going.” Hajime said as he began to leave.

The kid called out to him. “Wait!” Hajime stopped and turned around, tilting his head he looked at the Ultimate Imposter before asking what he needed.

“Something wrong?” Hajime asked the kid hesitated before speaking.

“Please come back tomorrow I would like to talk some more.” The kid said. Hajime had only one answer.

“Of course.” Hajime said. “You didn’t think I was going away forever did you?” Hajime walked away from the shadow of the bridge before returning to the shadows of the buildings.

The Ultimate Imposter slept soundly that night. He made a friend after all. Yet in his heart he feared like everything else Hajime would leave him one day. That insecurity nagged at him, but the joy of meeting Hajime crushed that feeling of dread.

Back at Hajime small shack police had surrounded the place. Hajime lurked from the shadows observing. He now had nowhere to go, and yet he could go anywhere…

Ironic he could teleport and be anywhere in a moment's notice yet there was no place he was wanted except a prison cell. Next time Hajime would have to be very careful not to draw attention.

Hajime slept under a bridge hiding away from the eyes of society.

Until he awoke the next day.

‘The only way we are going to find out the important item is through them though.’ Chiaki spoke through Hajime’s mind. It was weird waking up to Izuru and Chiakis’ conversations. 

‘What are we talking about now?’ Hajime groggily asked as he yawned away. ‘Is there anyway you can make me not able to sleep and eat?’

‘No if we do that then we would have to edit your physical brain.’ Chiaki clarified Hajime's idea. ‘The hunger and sleep deprivation is all something from your physical body. Even Izuru has to sleep outside of the Neo World Program.’

‘What were you two talking about then?’ Hajime asked, as he stood up and stretched. The dust fell from his hair as he shook his head slightly. He straightened his back, he really didn’t know how the Ultimate Imposter did this everyday.

He had to watch out for everyone now. Police and the civilians were going to be after him.

‘We were discussing how we were going to find the important item we need to destroy.’ Izuru stated.

‘And what did you two theorize?’ Hajime asked. He looked out at the road barely anyone was walking good.

‘We can’t find the special item only the person in this world would know.’ Chiaki said. It sounded like they had been talking about the topic for a while.

‘So how are we going to get them to tell us?’ Hajime asked. He didn’t see any other way they were going to find out any other way.

‘We have to make them remember the killing game. We have to make them remember the truth they choose to ignore.’ Izuru said.

‘That’s-’ Hajime got cut off. All his hesitation was already predicted by Izuru.

‘Going to be painful I know but leaving them here is a fate worse than death.’ Izuru said. ‘We are not going to leave them in the dark.’

Hajime was promptly shut up, Izuru was right like always. Annoyingly so he was always right. Hajime didn’t want to inflict that kind of pain on them again. The killing game was horrible…

Everyone understood that reliving that would be like cutting open a scar and watching the blood flow out of a once healed wound.

Hajime dragged himself up and walked towards the bridge where the Ultimate Imposter was. As he put a foot in front of the other, not trying to think about the pain he was about to inflict a siren blared behind him.

“POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” The police car halted to a stop. The people walking around bolted away from the noise like rats scurrying away to the sewers.

Hajime stood motionless as the two cops pointed guns in his face. ‘They were told to arrest him, it was their job.’ Hajime thought. The two officers found as much success as the gang members and were quickly subdued. Hajime continued his walk.

Walking towards the bridge the Ultimate Imposter wasn’t there, just a letter.

‘Dear Izuru, don’t attempt to come near this boy ever again.’ That was all the letter said.

‘Rini wrote this.’ Izuru said. Hajime could tell there was something in the tone of his voice.

‘We have to find her then go to the orphanage.’ Chiaki commanded.

Hajime appeared at the orphanage. He pushed the door open walking in and the kids were none the wiser. They idly played while Hajime walked past. Hisa had bolted as soon as she saw him.

Hajime followed her into a back room and the voices of the kids could be heard from behind. As he opened the door to the back room he was greeted by the end of a shotgun.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Rini said behind the gun. Hisa was guarding the Ultimate Imposter. Rini had a death glare in her eyes, a gaze that shouldn’t be on someone like her. 

“What do you want with the poor boy!?” Rini practically growled at Hajime.

“I promised to meet him again.” Hajime started acting as if there wasn’t a 12 gauge pointed at his temple.

“Like hell! Everyone saw the news report of what you did to those people!” The barrel of the gun drew closer to his head. Wrong move…

Hajime ducked in addition to him using his hair to push the barrel of the gun to the roof he closed the small distance between him and the shooter. A loud bang shot through the small room. The pure force of the sound echoed through Hajime’s body, until Rini was quickly overpowered as she lost grip of the shotgun.

Hisa involuntarily screamed in horror. The old lady backed up from her attacker. Hajime made no further hostile move. The shotgun fell into Hajime’s arm. He placed it at his side.

“I was speaking the truth when I said I meant him no harm.” Hajime reasoned. He in addition made no attempted moves towards the defenseless two.

“What do you call your actions then? What even are you!?” Hisa yelled. Hajime could hear Izuru sigh at those words. Not this again.

“Self defense.” Hajime blankly answered. “I don’t like weapons pointed at my face. Though even if you fired the weapon it would probably jam.”

“What do you want from me?” The Ultimate Imposter asked from behind Hisa’s leg.

Hajime looked at the small boy fear was plastered on his face. The consequences of his actions came back to him, he really shouldn’t have used his powers in broad daylight. But now it didn’t matter anymore.

“I am here to make you remember the truth.” Hajime ominously said to the boy.

“AHHHHH!” Despite the old lady’s age she charged Hajime without fear. Hajime hit her and her body fell. Hajime caught her and gently put her down as he looked back up Hisa’s face was locked in complete shock.

As Hajime approached Hisa tried to hit Hajime it failed and she too fell to the ground. The Ultimate Imposter stared up at the long haired man in complete horror and a hint of anger.

‘So what do I do now?’ Hajime asked. Waiting for a response.

‘Just get close to him.’ Izuru stated. Hajime did as commanded and walked forward.

He towered over the boy as he hugged the wall. A bolt shot from Hajime to the boy as the truth was revealed.

Both Hajime and the Ultimate Imposter jumped back from the shock.

Reality broke and bent the npcs in the game jumped in and out of existence. The boy faded as the real Ultimate Imposter appeared in the orphanage.

“AGH!” He dropped to the floor. He clutched his head. Hajime kneeled next to him as he came to his senses. “Izuru...” 

The Ultimate Imposter sat back, his back resting on the wall. He blinked making sure he was still alive. “The island...”

The sound of blaring sirens through the building drew closer. “Huh?” The Ultimate Imposter groaned.

‘We have to move fast.’ Izuru said. Hajime moved back into the orphanage and all the children were looking around in confusion.

“Everyone exit the orphanage!” Hajime spoke in a light yet commanding voice. The children left as commanded. Hajime was going to use them to slow down the police, and also because he didn’t want them to be hurt.

Reentering the room the Ultimate Imposter was on his feet. “What is important to you?” Hajime cryptically asked.

“What!?” The Ultimate Imposter questioned. He was lost to the situation. His cautious attitude was not going to help us in this situation.

“Just speak.” Hajime commanded. The sirens drew closer and closer by the second.

“No I don’t understand what you mean?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. The sound of the cars stopped. They were very near.

“...” There was no time. What could be the most important thing to him?

The orphanage…

The physical representation of the childhood robbed from him. Hajime could think philosophy later right now they were going to be overwhelmed. The important question is how to destroy the orphanage?

‘Chiaki you got something?’ Hajime asked. He knew there wasn’t much time until this place got breached.

‘Permission to leave the station?’ Chiaki asked. Imitating some game character’s voice. Hajime cracked a smile.

…

Outside the building the unwelcome guests were surrounded and the police were dealing with the crowd of children before they breached. 

But before they could the building erupted into a ball of fire. Something was wrong with the fire because it seemed to glow purple and blue until it settled to a familiar reddish orange. The color was as mesmerizing as it was terrifying.

“Fuck!” the officers collectively cursed as the building burned down.

What was left of the structure ached while fires climbed the wooden structure.

“Did that Son of a Bitch blow up an orphanage!?” One of the officers screamed in disbelief. Everyone could only watch in horror as the building collapsed.

As soon as the building collapsed…

01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100101 01111000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101

The Ultimate Imposter crawled out of the ashes. Dust lathered his clothing he coughed as he simultaneously dusted off his jacket. His clothing from when he was a kid was still on him. The burning fires from the building started to extinguish themselves as Izuru’s figure made its way through the flames.

“It's you...” The fire had died down leaving the two staring at each other. The Ultimate Imposter stood eye level with Izuru.

Izuru reached out his hand to the Ultimate Imposter. However for the first time the Ultimate Imposter was reluctant…

He had something to ask something that had been bugging him for a long while. “Where is Chiaki?”

Izuru looked slightly puzzled but answered. “She is fine, why do you ask?”

“Last time I saw you she was trying to save you and time and time again you abandoned her.” The Ultimate Imposter accused, as Izuru stood and stared motionless.

“How could you?” His voice dropped as he became distraught with all the emotions of anger and betrayal flowing through his words.

The tension and as well as the distance between the two remained. For a while nothing changed until a voice broke through the silence into the Ultimate Imposters mind.

‘Its ok.’ Chiaki said inside The Ultimate Imposter’s mind. She understood what he was trying to say but the conflict was meaningless. She didn’t want her friends fighting.

The Ultimate Imposter relaxed and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Izuru said it was unclear who he said that to.

The tension between the two still lingered until the Ultimate Imposter stepped forwards through the burnt wood and gave his hand. 

Izuru took it and the two shook hands.

The tension of before faded. The Ultimate Imposter let go his anger towards Izuru for abandoning a friend.

“We should be going now.” Izuru said as the two ejected from reality on the other side Izuru had already been laying in wait inside the pod. Hajime’s consciousness flowed into their body as the Ultimate Imposter stood up as well.

He couldn’t feel his legs very well…

Izuru walked over and propped him up as he walked him to the chair by the control station. The Ultimate Imposter was going to have problems walking for a while. Hajime suffered from a light limb but the rest of them were going to be worse off.

“Stay here I’ll get something.” Izuru said before walking off. He was going to get him something to eat no doubt he would be hungry from the time in the game. Hajime sure was when he left.

For the rest of the day Izuru monitored the Ultimate Imposter. Izuru and Him Chiaki joining in from the screen.

“So you two made emenze?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. It was clear he was skeptical since he had not witnessed the event himself.

“Yeah we talked about it when Hajime was trying to fix Alter Ego.” Chiaki clarified. During the long days of fixing Alter Ego, often Usami, Alter Ego, Hajime, Izuru, and Chiaki talked to pass the time.

Alter Ego caught up on the exact events of the game which led back to Izuru leaving Chiaki twice. The two spent time ironing out their differences until everything was fine. Before that the two just never talked about it and it was pretty horrible.

But after their talk everything went fine Chiaki understood the feelings in Izuru’s heart even though he was very bad at expressing them. 

Hajime theorized that Izuru suffered from some sort of trauma.

Izuru was good at bottling up his emotions and very bad at expressing them. Everything from his speech to his thinking was indifferent from him to the speaker. Hajime wanted to help his other half get over this but it was going to take a very long time. Maybe even an entire lifetime, but Hajime sure wasn’t ever going to abandon him just because it was too hard.

“Huh so off that topic.” The Ultimate Imposter said trying not to bring up anymore old wounds. “What are we going to do after everyone is freed?”

It was a good question the world didn’t want them, and for good reason too. Hajime had only been working to a goal of saving his friends but that was it after that what were they going to do?

“I guess we have to make our own path now. The world doesn’t want us so we can all just live communally together since we are all in the same boat right?” Hajime asked. It was a sad fate but they could share their sad fate together and change for the better.

“Hey I have an idea.” Chiaki said behind the two from her screen. “We can all play a game and get us off such depressing topics.” her warm smile brought joy to the two’s hearts.

“Did you have anything specific in mind?” Hajime asked.

“Just a couple.” Chiaki replied.

They played some games until it got late and everyone went to bed.

Waking up the next day. Izuru helped the Ultimate Imposter walk to breakfast. After that he helped the Ultimate Imposter walk and get rehabilitated until eventually he was walking all on his own. After that the two went to go get lunch.

“Hey Izuru.” The Ultimate Imposter said as the two sat down for lunch.

“Yes?” Izuru asked as he took the seat next to him.

Thinking back on it now… his one loneliness was probably the only reason why the Ultimate Imposter latched onto Izuru so fast despite knowing literally nothing about him at all. 

“I realized something. In the game I never really knew you. Sure we stopped murders together and saved our friends, but I never got to know you. I didn’t learn your hobbies or anything like that.” The Ultimate Imposter finished.

Izuru stared at him before speaking up. “Indeed and even if you had asked back then I probably would have not told you.”

“What is that?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. Puzzled and curious, he was finally getting to know about Izuru’s past.

“Because I had none. I had no personality, no hobbies. Hope’s Peak Academy saw to that personally.” Izuru couldn’t hide his bitterness behind those words.

“Speaking of that. When I was in the void I remembered before the world was created. Before it fabricated itself. I saw the trial, I saw what you went through… do you maybe want to talk about it?” The Ultimate Imposter asked though it felt like he was walking on eggshells. 

He wanted to help Izuru yet at the same time he knew that his past was beyond just a bad life. Considering what he remembered or rather bread from the trial Izuru had gone through some shit to say the least.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” The slight hostility in Izuru’s tone grounded the fact further into the Ultimate Imposter’s mind

But one thing ate away at The Ultimate Imposter. He still couldn’t fathom that kind of action. To him friends were everything. The world was cruel and deep down the only thing he wanted was a friend just someone to be there and to talk to. 

“All that happened yet none of that gave you the right to abandon Chiaki.” The Ultimate Imposter said. He didn’t say it in an accusatory way he just seemed lost to the motivations of Izuru.

Izuru begrudgingly was brought back to this topic again. However no matter how many times the Ultimate IMposter was going to bring this up Izuru would always have one answer.

“No it did not. I definitely should not have left her.” Izuru said apathetically. The two ate as the day passed. The Ultimate Imposter thought better when he was eating it helped his thoughts flow. It also gave him some comfort.

So for Izuru to abandon a friend like Chiaki who was so genuine and nice... though he didn’t like to admit it, it really pissed him off. 

But he saw a little bit of himself in Izuru too. Near the end he folded into himself and started to abandon more and more of his friends. It was a sorry sight to see. He started to only rely on himself and started to care about their mutual phlights less and less.

“I know you won’t leave her a second time.” The Ultimate Imposter said. ‘because I won’t forgive you a second time’ was what he also wanted to say, but he was letting the hostilities die down.  
“I won't, it's a promise” Izuru said as the two shook hands. Moving on to another problem that had arisen.

“Why do you still use the name Izuru?” The Ultimate Imposter questioned. That was another thing that bothered him.

“I dunno.” Izuru said, scratching the side of his head.

“In the game you used it as a front no?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. He looked back onto what he said the first time he had met him. 

He said his name was Hajime Hinata, but he remembered his name on the island being Izuru. But then even after that in the game he used the name Izuru when talking to the other characters it all wasn’t making sense in his mind.

> “My name is Hajime Hinata.” Hajime said. He often used Izuru’s name as a front. It wasn’t his real name, but this time he chose to use his real name.

“It seems I did...”

“You should really stop that.” He was speaking from experience there was no need for him to put up a mask. “From now on your name is Hajime Hinata and nothing else. Not that name Hope’s Peak gave you. Just your birth name.” The Ultimate Imposter said, patting Hajime on the back. 

Izuru in Hajime’s mind had a sudden jolt from the touch, because he really didn’t like sudden physical contact.

“...” Hajime stayed silent the Izuru in his head was conflicted but knew he was right.

“Is that clear Hajime?” The Ultimate Imposter joked.

Izuru smiled. “It sure is.” The two were enjoying the time they spent eating lunch and just being there for each other.

“Speaking of names may I ask what is your real name?” Hajime asked as he finished his last bite.

“That… I never knew.” The Ultimate Imposter paused. He really didn’t remember even a name that his parents could have left behind.

“Well maybe you could just make one now?” Hajime said he could tell the lack of a name really hurt him deep down.

“Hmmm” The Ultimate Imposter contemplated the idea, he really liked the idea of making his own name, but nothing came to mind at the moment.

“The world took away a name from you so why not make your own. You don’t have to live in a past that stole your very name from you.” Hajime insisted, setting any doubts that the Ultimate Imposter had away.

“I like that idea.” The Ultimate Imposter said his heart felt warm from Hajime’s suggestion.

“Do you have a name you like?” Hajime asked which the Ultimate Imposter had been dreading.

“Not at the moment, maybe one day.” The Ultimate Imposter said, his spirits still high. The two finished their lunch and went to go meet Chiaki.

Along the way the Ultimate Imposter asked something that set Hajime off. “So can I come with you to the worlds?”

“No” Hajime immediately answered. The Ultimate Imposter was taken aback by the sudden answer. Yet he didn’t pry the two kept walking in silence until they reached Holdings.

They came up with a plan of who to save. It was decided to be Hiyoko. Hajime would go into her void tomorrow after breakfast.

The next day sitting down for breakfast the Ultimate Imposter had still been on about his offer from yesterday.

“Have you thought about my idea?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. Hajime stopped eating and turned to look at him.

“It's still a no.” He blankly said before turning back to his food.

In those later days of the killing game the Ultimate Imposter felt sorry for Izuru…

that he was running away from his problems instead of just talking to them about it...

But more than his pity it made him angry. He had done so much for them and sacrificed himself yet he couldn’t just let them do the same?

It really hurt the Ultimate Imposter and he felt betrayed by him. 

“I would have asked you to come along to save our friends once more, but having more of us will only threaten more lives.” Hajime said. He wasn’t letting the Ultimate Imposter in the void and Izuru was making sure he wasn’t either.

“You're going to get yourself hurt, you know that.” The Ultimate Imposter wasn’t letting up. “Just like in the old lodge, and just like at the park. Let me help you.”

“I don’t think you understand we have Alter Ego, Usami, and Chiaki” Hajime defended himself. “I’m sorry to say but I don’t want anyone else getting harmed over this. I know that you have been angry with me. I can’t say I know your exact feelings but this idea of throwing yourself into those worlds will only harm you.”

“And you're allowed to throw yourself into those worlds disregarding your own safety?” The Ultimate Imposter accused. The conversation is one not too unlike a class trial.

“Someone has to do it. I just so happened to be the only one to wake up first.” Hajime snapped. No matter what the Ultimate Imposter said he was not going to let him do ths.

The Ultimate Imposter sighed… “I understand but Hajime… don’t be afraid to ask me for help too if you need it. Even if you just need to talk.”

Hajime nodded. After breakfast the two walked to holdings Hajime entered his pod knowing it could be the very last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to those that like symbolism this chapter has a lot in it. 
> 
> The orphanage is obviously a representation of the Ultimate Imposter's Childhood and the fact that Hajime has to leave it so soon into the story is also representative of how the Ultimate Imposter's Childhood was taken from him. In addition the entire world being against Hajime was more than because of his misuse of his ability it was symbolic of how often the Ultimate Imposter might feel that the entire world may be against him. In the end the Orphanage burning could mean many things like the Ultimate Imposter coming to terms with never having a childhood he can be fond of and moving on. But ultimately the true meaning is up to you to decide.
> 
> Chiaki this entire chapter:  
> 


	3. Reach out to me (Hiyoko's Void)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one could have came out a day sooner but I had a ton of school work and after that my brain was fried. I shit you not I spelled consciousness as conshenus I had to take a minute break to just look at the word and wonder what did I just do?
> 
> Expect these chapters to be more of a weekly thing.

Hajime reawoke this time he wasn’t in a small and broken house. He was in an apartment complex the room he was in actually had a mattress and the walls were not cracking. Overall an upgrade from the last place. Stepping off the bed Hajime didn’t know what to do. He was still new to the whole destroying the world thing.

Sensing Hajime’s feelings, Izuru spoke, ‘We should check the news. It is the fastest way to get knowledge of the local people. After that we can walk around and get our bearing.’

Hajime had to agree he went to turn on the TV when Chiaki stopped him. ‘Wait this is a job for me!’ The sound of keys being pressed brought dread to Izuru who closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

In the top left of Hajime’s vision a little window screen appeared. Surprisingly Hajime could open and close the window like blinking. It was again another strange feeling like how his hair was able to move, but little by little Hajime knew that eventually he would get used to it.

When the window opened up it displayed the news meaning that Hajime could access the general public’s mind at a moment's notice. It was certainly a great idea Chiaki had really outdone herself.

“World Famous Hiyoko Saionji.” Instantly Hajime went from surprised to intrigued at hearing the news. “Will be touring in Tokyo this following week.”

‘Well finding her will definitely be easier.’ Izuru commented as a picture of Hiyoko appeared on the window. He was as tall as she was in real life, probably as old too. The still image was locked on her mid dance the eloquence of the moment eternally captured.

‘The problem is how we are going to get to her.’ Chiaki said. ‘She is going to be guarded by not only her fans but all her security too.’

‘Stealth mission?’ Izuru asked half jokingly.

‘Definitely! We should go and run reconnaissance on her before the concert!’ Chiaki was already getting excited from Izuru’s comment. She remembered the stealth games she played, but seeing Izuru in real life dodging and weaving into the shadows would be a sight to see.

‘Well let us begin.” Izuru said. Hajime paced around thinking out a plan to get to Hiyoko.

“Hiyoko Saionji has also begun her famous talks where she will now be accepting fan letters.” The reporter said. She went on to tell people to submit the letters now and she might be able to read them all.

‘What?’ Hajime asked. The reporter’s words faded out. If they could just send a letter then they wouldn’t need to do all the same difficulty of trying to find her unlike the Ultimate Imposter.

‘Accepting fan letters?’ Chiaki asked. That would certainly throw out the stealth mission plan.

The window changed to an article explaining what it was.

Hiyoko accepts letters about personal problems and has talks with her fans every year. People that have participated usually feel better after finishing their talks. These talks are anonymous, and have been famous for all the good that they have done in the hearts of her many fans. However it has been leaked that her personal assistants and financial advisors have been heavily opposed to these talks.

‘The quickest way to talk to her would be to submit a letter.’ Izuru stated.

‘But that's only if she accepts the letter from what I’m reading she only accepts letters that personally touch her, or people that are suffering from genuine problems.’ Chiaki said. 

Considering Izuru’s state of mind could he really write a letter that could touch someone’s heart? Even though he had the talent would Hiyoko fall for it? Maybe she was just hung up about seeing Hajime and Izuru be stealthy like the main characters in one of her games.

‘Are you doubting me Chiaki?’ Izuru asked.

‘N-no...’ Chiaki stuttered.

‘Good’ Izuru stated.

Hajime began to write a letter.

‘What should we do now we still have to mail it and wait.’ Hajime stuffed the letter into one of his pockets.

‘We have to find out where she is right now and observe her. Unlike the Ultimate Imposter’s void we shouldn’t need to spend much time trying to just find the person.’ Chiaki said. Hiyoko and the Ultimate Imposter were very different. Hiyoko was a world renown celebrity while the Ultimate Imposter was an impoverished kid living under a bridge.

Hajime left the small apartment room taking note of the room’s number. Going down the elevator Hajime looked again out of place and there were a couple people in the elevator gawking at him. Walking into the streets they were packed with people, the endless river of people flowing from sidewalk to sidewalk. The road packed with hoards of cars as they drifted forward.

The air packed in the exhaust of gasoline. The endless noise from conversations and cars drown the air.

‘How far is the marker’ Hajime asked. Chiaki didn’t want to say the exact number for fear of making Hajime want to teleport and give them away again.

‘It would be quicker to just take public transportation.’ Chiaki said. They were usually crowded to the last space granted, but plenty of time was spent playing her games during those train rides.

Hajime walked towards the underground transit as he descended. The amount of people didn’t change along the tracks and there were as many people as were on the sidewalks above.

‘Check your pocket.’ Chiaki said. Hajime followed her order instantly reaching into his pockets.

Hajime found proper funds for a trip. ‘Where are we going?’ Hajime asked. He didn’t know which trains he had to take.

Chiaki explained the path he needed to take in order to get the marker. The next hour was spent navigating the city. Until they finally arrived at the marker.

The marker led to a house near the outskirts of the city. The house that Hajime stopped at was a classical Japanese looking house. A guard of the house walked up to Hajime as he looked at the house.

“Excuse me Izuru do you need something?” A voice came from the man in front of Hajime.

This man knows his name?

‘I guess that throws the letter writing idea out the window.’ Chiaki said. ‘And all the stealth mission stuff.’ She let out a sigh to emphasize her disappointment.

“I was just admiring the building. It stands out from the rest of the homes.” Hajime said indifferently. The Saionji residence really stuck out from the average neighborhood home.

“Yeah it sure does the Saionji family are quite the traditionalists.” The man said. “So are you here to meet her or something?” That reason was the only thing the man could think of as to why Izuru had walked all this way.

“No just passing by” Hajime said before asking a question “She lives here with her family?”

“That’s quite surprising Izuru I’d expect you to know that she can’t stop talking about how much she loves her family and friends you know?” It seems Hiyoko and the past Izuru had history.

“I guess I just forgot… ” Hajime said not knowing a better excuse.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Do you get any trouble here?” Hajime said changing the subject.

“We'll get the occasional pervert trying to catch a glimpse of her, but otherwise it's very quiet here, quite boringly so.” The guard sighed.

“So you just wait here and search the perimeter?” Hajime asked, wondering what exactly someone was supposed to do guarding a home.

“Yup nothing but that. I’m always eager to talk with the visitors even if they only come here to ask about Hiyoko.” The guard said. Izuru could sense a familiar feeling of boredom emanating from the man’s words.

“So you wait here for hours and just talk to the first person that stops by?” Hajime asked that must be a boring job. Even more boring than when Hajime worked a multitude of low paying jobs.

“Yeah it may sound weird but it's the only way to kill time.” The guard said casually. His smile showed that the previous Izuru npc and him had some sort of history.

“I should be going.” Hajime said, prying himself from the conversation. Or as Chiaki would put it, skipping the Npc dialogue.

“Take care man.” The guard walked off.

Hajime walked off before the window blipped with a message. There definitely was another Izuru here before they came in meaning that they had overridden that npc.

“♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Hey Big Bro Izuru! Me and Mahiru are meeting at the same place.” Hiyoko messaged.

“Where is the place?” Hajime asked.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about me it's by the park. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞” Hiyoko texted the small faces she texted fitted her personality.

“I’ll be there.” Hajime messaged as he looked for the nearest park. Realizing there were multiple Hajime, I started to jog.

…

Inside the home Hiyoko ate with her family it was nice and peaceful. Her family had always been there for her and supported her. They had been there when she started traditional dancing and had taught her many things since the family ran with traditional dancing.

“Hey Honey could you pass the salt” Hiyoko’s Grandma kindly asked. Her aged voice forced her to talk at a low volume but Hiyoko could hear her all the same.

“Of course granny.” Hiyoko passed the salt over to Hiyoko and the family ate their diner in peaceful silence.

Life had been really looking up for Hiyoko recently. She had kicked off ehr traditional dancing and even made a dear friend.

Because of her popularity she used it to reach out and try to help her fans. Even though it was unrealistic and she could only hand a very select few she thought it still a noble goal.

The mean adults had told her that it was also impractical and would get in the way of her practice…

They even told her about the futility of helping so few in the ocean of suffering people.

That didn’t matter to her though she didn’t care if she could only help a handful of people it was her own decision. She still remembered what she had told them…

“I know that even if I help a few people there will still be people hurting and suffering. I don’t care what you think because if I can even help one person get through tough times in their lives then it's worth it. End of Discussion.” Hiyoko’s voice yielded surprising confidence and authority. The words dripped out with her anger and determination.

To this day she was still proud of herself for finally making a decision she could call her own. On top of that she was able to help others around her, and it filled her small heart with unparalleled bliss and happiness.

After her pleasant family diner Hiyoko was allowed to do her own things. Of course she had to practice her talent and all from time to time but she had her own free time. Opening up her phone it was decorated in cute japanese drawings of cats. She opened her contacts and texted her one dearest friend, Mahiru.

“Hey Big Sis Mahiru, did you need any help with that cute photography project? (´°ω°`)”

“Oh that? That's all done, I'm just at our usual place.”

“Oh so you just came for me? You're so considerate Big Sis. (• ε •)”

“So you’re doing that fan letter submission again?”

“(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ Yeah of course I do it every year! It's so much fun you should try it out as well.”

“I don’t know...”

“( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ) Aww Big Sis Mahiru don’t tell me you are still insecure about your ability to help people? Think about all the good you did for me.”

Mahiru was noticeably absent from texting. After that she didn’t text her. Hiyoko hurried to their meeting spot.

When Hiyoko found Mahiru she was still texting it seems that her words had taken her so aback she didn’t know what to write.

“Hey Big Sis Mahiru you don’t have to think that hard.” Hiyoko teased as Mahiru suddenly realized Hiyoko was standing next to her and not walking to the park.

“Ah! Hiyoko.” Mahiru put her phone in her shirt pocket as Hiyoko sat next to her.

“Are you feeling down about something?” Hiyoko asked, she was concerned for the well being of her friend after all.

“No I’m fine.” Mahiru shrugged off trying to keep up her facade of confidence.

“You should know that you are good at helping people.” Hiyoko complemented. Mahiru was insecure about her talent as well as her abilities often considering herself a normal girl but doesn’t she realize that she is Big Sis Mahiru?

Mahiru blushed, she wasn’t the best at taking compliments. “Heh t-thanks.”

From Hiyoko’s point of view Mahiru was certainly a person that helped her out a lot however she had a mountain of her own insecurities that she had opened up to Hiyoko about.

But whenever Hiyoko tried to remember the exact date Mahiru had opened up to her she couldn’t quite place it… It just felt like Hiyoko has known for a long time.

She still remembered when Mahiru opened up she told her that she felt like her talent wasn’t helping anyone. She felt insecure that she wasn’t doing enough…

But everytime she thought about what that could be she drew blanks...

oh well best not to fret the little things.

“I don’t think Izuru is going to come again.” Mahiru commented. It was true they rarely saw him.

Izuru is such a quiet guy I don’t understand him. I want to talk more with him and find out his problems yet everytime I never seem to get that far as to really understand him. I want to understand Izuru but I just don’t know how maybe as more and more fans reach out to me I’ll finally understand him.

Hiyoko and Mahirus’ eyes locked onto Izuru as he slowly walked towards the two sitting on the bench.

Izuru had the same mean glare as always. I wish he would just lighten up sometimes, he looks so scary!

“Hey Izuru,” Mahiru said. “You’re late, you know? Why do you have to keep two ladies waiting?” Hiyoko smiled at Mahiru calling her a lady.

Mahiru often put up a front of fake confidence over her words. She was just talking about her insecurities a second ago now she was lecturing Izuru about his tardiness.

“You were not waiting that long.” Izuru blankly stated, looking at the two.

“That’s no excuse!” Mahiru accused, however Izuru looked like he was so dejected from the conversation that he might as well be on another planet.

Izuru…

Hiyoko could tell he was hurting and she could see the same signs in herself that were in him. She really wished one day to understand him and help him. Get him through his problems in the same way Mahiru was able to do for her own.

Mahiru too was such a great influence on her. Mahiru meant the world to her and she had taken her out of her lonely state. She had even taught Hiyoko how to be a better person and be more tolerant to people. 

Mahiru even talked openly about her own problems with Hiyoko breaking out of her shell and facade of confidence she held with most other people. Hiyoko really felt special being Mahiru’s friend out of everyone in the world. She would always present a different person to them but to her she was genuine.

That's why Hiyoko wanted to help Izuru all the more. So he can too break out of his shell and just be a genuine person to his friends and those close to him. Maybe her desire to understand Izuru was more than just that maybe it was just a desire to help anyone that was hurting like her. Izuru meant more than a person he meant to her a goal... 

A goal of helping others through the pains in their hearts and growing to understand people around her. If she could tell what Izuru’s deal was then she could understand everyone.

“So what should we do today?” Hiyoko asked the two. Mahiru pondered while Izuru sat motionless. It was foolish of Hiyoko to think Izuru would suggest something considering his nature.

“Ooh there was this new coffee shop that opened up,” Mahiru said, “It even has traditional japanese candies you should like.” Hiyoko was completely down with the idea as soon as she heard candy.

“How about you Izuru you want to come with?” Hiyoko offered. She was still hung up about him actually coming to the park with them. Usually he would never leave his room unless it was work related or serious.

Izuru nodded like he always did, not saying a word. That annoyed Hiyoko, here she was trying to understand him. But how could she when he barely talked about anything. She swore sometimes he had the personality of a brick.

Hiyoko and Izuru followed Mahiru on their walk to the new coffee shop. There was the occasional person that recognized Hiyoko, but not a lot of people wanted to approach with Izuru walking next to her. Jeez could he not glare at every person?

Izuru didn’t seem to like other people from what Hiyoko could tell, but why was that? Why was this boy with ankle high hair walking next to her so prickly? Time might only tell who Izuru really was, as Hiyoko thought about this she looked up into Izuru eyes as he indifferently walked forward. His red eye displayed nothing while his green eye looked more relaxed?

Eventually we all made it to the place Mahiru wanted to go to. We all sat down after getting something. Mahiru got a Latte, I got a cup of green tea and even some cute sweets alongside it, and Izuru got Black Coffee.

“So Izuru how is your job going?” Mahiru asked as she drank her latte.

“Good.” Izuru said, looking at his black coffee. His eyes reflected off the black surface. “How about your photography?” Izuru said to change the subject from him. He always does that…

Unknowingly Mahiru takes the bait as she opens up. “Oh it's super fun there are so many places I get to photograph.” Mahiru rummaged through her bag. She pulled out several photos, each one was pristine and well taken.

“These are pretty good Mahiru, your talent really is amazing.” Hiyoko smiled at Mahiru. Her face flushed as she turned away from Hiyoko’s vision. It was funny to Hiyoko to see her like that everytime she praised her she blushed. Hiyoko didn’t understand why she just found it cute.

“What do you think, Izuru?” Hiyoko turned to him. He had just finished his coffee and placed the cup down.

Izuru parted his lips to speak. “They look really nice.” Izuru said? Mahiru hid her face further. Hiyoko however studied Izuru and she didn’t expect that.

“Huh? Izuru are you okay?” Hiyoko asked, perplexed. Hajime bit his lip realizing his mistake.

“How boring your reactions were so predictable.” Izuru immediately corrected himself.

“Gah.” Mahiru backpedaled the redness from embarrassment exchanging for anger. “Jeez, you really have a way with ladies, you know that Izuru?” Mahiru’s voice was lined with annoyance, she calmed herself by downing the rest of her latte.

“Izuru...” Hiyoko muttered under her breath. Izuru's eyes shifted to her before settling back on the table.

“So Hiyoko how is your practice working out?” Mahiru asked. Practice was her with a professional dancer for hours straight. Sometimes it was just boring and other times it was pretty gun.

“It's going great.” Hiyoko said sipping her hot chocolate was sweet but not enough for Hiyoko’s sweet tooth. Hiyoko took a bite out of the japanese candies she had.

“So you are going to accept fan letters?” Izuru asked.

“Yeah I do it every year so it's about that time.” Hiyoko smiled at Izuru showing interest.

“What is the purpose? Why do you do them?” Izuru asked, curious.

“Just… to understand people and see if I can make their day better.” Hiyoko said sincerely. She couldn’t admit that it was also to understand Izuru deep down.

“But you know you won’t help them all right?” Izuru said from anyone else but Hiyoko they could have interpreted it as rude but she knew better. Mahiru however did not.

“Izuru!” Mahiru yelled at Izuru. Izuru however didn’t even look at her and kept his vision on Hiyoko almost as if he was studying her.

“Yes I know, but that doesn’t really matter even if I can help at least one person I think that makes it worth it.” Hiyoko said that same determination and will coming back to her.

“Hiyoko...” Mahiru said touched, before she turned her gaze to the boy next to her. “Izuru that was pretty mean! You should apologize!”

“...” Izuru glared at Mahiru who seemed to immediately fold under his gaze.

“That's okay.” Hiyoko said, trying to relieve Mahiru from Izuru’s soul piercing gaze. “So Izuru did you pick up any hobbies?”

“I did like drumming.” Izuru admitted.

“That’s nice?” Drumming? Why did that seem so… familiar? When did she ever see him drum?

“Drums? I never took you for the musical type.” Mahiru joked playfully shoving at Izuru’s shoulder. However she ended up missing as Izuru moved his shoulder out of harm’s way.

“You never let your guard down do you?” Mahiru asked, she had already expected the reaction from Izuru. Mahiru sighed, “I wish you were more normal.” she muttered.

Izuru was still staring at one of the photos Hiyoko jumped up in her seat to see what it was. The photo was one of their class photos from when they graduated.

“Ah those were the days right Izuru?” Izuru’s vision lifted towards Hiyoko. “Are you still in touch with Chiaki?”

“Yes.” Izuru replied.

“Can I talk with her?” Hiyoko asked.

“Why?” Izuru asked.

“I just wanna talk we were friends back in the Academy.” Hiyoko said.

“Sure.” Izuru paused for a second then pulled out his phone. It was pink? He passed it to me.

“Ummm nice color choice?” Mahiru said confused as Hiyoko picked up the phone. “I didn’t expect you to have that color choice.”

“Me neither.” Izuru said. It felt like he didn’t choose the color of the phone. Weird, did he just grab one and not care what color it was?

Hiyoko picked up the phone and went through his contacts to find Chiaki. As she picked up the phone she left to a quieter place as the chatter from the shop died down.

Same Scene Hajime’s Perspective.

‘So about what the Ultimate Imposter said.’ Hajime said. What he said was still on his mind.

‘...’ Izuru waited for Hajime to continue.

‘Well I thought that I had to act like you all the time, but he didn’t seem to like that.’ Hajime said. Remembering what the Ultimate Imposter said.

‘You don’t have to act like Izuru, you’re your own person’ Chiaki encouraged. ‘Besides we don’t need you to be grumpy as well.’

‘...’ Izuru didn’t say anything back at Chiaki. Hajime held back his laughter however his hair instinctively began to rise under the table.

“So Izuru how is your job going?” Mahiru asked as she sipped her coffee. Hajime looked at her, apparently the Izuru in this world had a job?

“Good.” Hajime said he desperately wanted to change the subject from him because Hajime wasn’t as good of a liar as Izuru. 

“How about your photography?” Hajime asked. He knew that Mahiru would jump at that opportunity to speak about herself.

‘Why did you even act like Izuru, Hajime?’ Chiaki asked. Mahiru’s voice faded out, as Hajime gave her his full attention.

‘Well I thought that everyone would be used to Izuru so I just kinda talked as him.’ Hajime defended himself, it seemed reasonable in his head. All the students would be used to Izuru so why shouldn't he act like Izuru to make them feel more comfortable?

Hiyoko said something and Mahiru blushed in response.

‘You shouldn’t act like me, you're Hajime not me.’ Izuru said his voice was oddly touching to Hajime. He hid his smile behind his cup of coffee as he drank.

“What do you think, Izuru?” Hajime finished his coffee and placed it down on the table.

“They look really nice.” Hajime said. Izuru cringed at his response and Hajime could feel it. It was the feeling of someone folding into themselves but it wasn’t him that was feeling it.

‘Hajime when I said don’t be me.’ Izuru paused, as Hiyoko’s voice took over.

“Huh? Izuru are you okay?” Hiyoko asked, she was shocked. Hajime felt embarrassed he bit his lip.

‘I meant outside of the Neo World Program’ Izuru scolded in his monotone voice.

‘Right.’ Hajime groaned. Quickly think up a response.

“How boring your reactions were so predictable.” Hajime said in the same voice that scolded Hajime. He waits to see if it had worked

From Mahiru’s reaction it worked like a charm.

“Izuru...” Hiyoko muttered under her breath. Hajime looked at her before looking away.

“So Hiyoko how is your practice working out?” Mahiru asked. Hajime’s gaze returned to the conversation.

“It's going great.” Hiyoko drank her hot chocolate, and ate her candies she ordered.

“So you are going to accept fan letters?” Hajime asked. He was curious about them and her motive to do it. He wanted to understand her more.

“Yeah I do it every year so it's about that time.” Hiyoko cheered as she bit down on the candy.

“What is the purpose? Why do you do them?” Hajime asked he still had to act like Izuru but he hoped he didn’t come off as too rude.

Hiyoko seemed to contemplate for a second before answering him. “Just… to understand people and see if I can make their day better.” From what Hajime could tell she had already had this conversation.

“But you know you won’t help them all right?” Hajime said evidently he had come off as too rude because of Mahiru’s next response.

“Izuru!” Mahiru yelled however, her voice not loud enough to break the sound of the plentiful conversations in the shop. It caught a couple eyes but that was all.

“Yes I know, but that doesn’t really matter even if I can help at least one person I think that makes it worth it.” Hiyoko said her voice echoing with determination Hajime had never seen in her before. It was almost mesmerizing to see.

Mahiru’s voice broke through his awe. “Izuru that was pretty mean! You should apologize!”

Hajime looked at her and she seemed to shrink under his vision.

“That's okay.” Hiyoko said, Hajime looked at her as the conversation continued. “So Izuru did you pick up any hobbies?” Her voice had a tint of nervousness.

‘Hey Izuru did you have any hobbies?’ Hajime asked. Izuru responded almost instantaneously.

“I did like drumming.” Hajime relayed the information, his honest voice was a rare sight to see. 

“That’s nice?” Hiyoko said indifferently she wasn’t into music it seemed.

“Drums? I never took you for the musical type.” Mahiru jabbed at Hajime’s shoulder and it missed as he tilted himself away.

Hajime’s vision focused on a class photo from their graduation. Everyone was there…

It was a reminder of the people he had to still save.

“Ah those were the days right Izuru? Are you still in touch with Chiaki?” Hiyoko asked. She looked at him, her eyes flaring in anticipation.

“Yes.” Hajime said it was technically true.

“Can I talk with her?” Hiyoko asked. Hajime didn’t know what to say about that.

‘Chiaki?’ Hajime asked. He was trying to see what she was going to do about this sticky situation they were in.

“Why?” Hajime asked, temporarily buying time.

‘Give me a second!’ Chiaki said as the keys tapped from her end. She let out a sigh of relief as she said, ‘There check your pocket.’

“Sure.” Hajime said as he pulled out a phone he noticed its color choice.

‘Chiaki.’ Hajime said his annoyance leaking through his voice.

‘Sorry!’ Chiaki said, trying to hide her laughter. Hajime couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not either way he swallowed his pride and passed the phone to Hiyoko.

“Ummm nice color choice?” Mahiru teased it was clear she was finding humor in this as well as Chiaki. “I didn’t expect you to have that color choice.”

“Me neither.” Hajime said. Chiaki’s giggles still filling his head.

Hiyoko left with the phone as Mahiru and Hajime sat at the table.

…

Hiyoko called Chiaki and she picked up the phone immediately.

“Hello?” Chiaki’s voice rang from the phone.

“Hey Chiaki what are you doing?” Hiyoko asked, starting the conversation off light.

Chiaki looked at the screen displaying Izuru and Hajime’s vision. She didn’t really know how to answer that one so she just said, “Umm Playing a game.”

“Is it a fun one?” Hiyoko asked.

“Oh yeah… it was pretty funny a minute ago.” She laughed at Hajime’s reaction to the phone. She really hadn’t meant it to be that color.

“I have something to ask you Chiaki.” Hiyoko said seriously. The casual tone of the conversation dropped slightly as Chiaki asked her next question.

“Oh what is it?” With that Hiyoko immediately began the conversation.

“Do you know a lot about Izuru? I know the two of you were pretty close.” Hiyoko said she remembered how Izuru would spend most of his time with her at the... Academy?

“Umm I like to think I do, but why do you want to know?” Chiaki said. She didn’t know everything about him, but maybe that would change with time?

“I just want to know about Izuru, you have to know more about him.” Hiyoko insisted. There was no real reason she wanted to besides understanding him.

“Ok what do you want to know?” Chiaki asked. A plethora of thoughts ran through Hiyoko’s brain.

“Umm I haven’t thought that part through, give me one second…” Hiyoko said there was so much she wanted to know about him might as well start small.

“Take as much time as you need.” Chiaki said as Hiyoko collected her thoughts about what she wanted to ask.

“Did he ever tell you about his family?” Hiyoko asked. She partly asked because of her own family.

“They don’t keep in touch anymore.” Chiaki said in truth he didn’t know who they were thanks to a certain Academy.

“Really does he have any other friends besides Me, Mahiru, and you?” Hiyoko asked surely there were others.

“Umm just a couple.” Chiaki admitted he really only had them that was all. Well maybe there was Makoto?

“That’s it?” Hiyoko asked at the disparagingly small number of friends Izuru had.

“Yeah he’s not sociable.” Chiaki said knowing full well the pair could hear her.

“I know that, but does he ever say he’s lonely at all? Like he barely leaves his apartment. Actually I think you’re guilty of that too Chiaki.” Hiyoko accused. Chiaki was the Ultimate Gamer after all. They weren’t notable for their outdoors nature.

“No I’m different.” Chiaki said. She remembered how she used her video games to connect with people she felt very proud of in fact. Also Izuru was reclusive for no reason he sat in his room because he had no reason it was completely opposite to her at least she was playing video games.

“How long have you been playing this game?” Hiyoko asked, she had a feeling she knew the answer.

“... all day.” Chiaki admitted. She had been caught even though she couldn’t leave the ‘game’.

“I knew it,” Hiyoko accused, “well at least you’re pretty sociable despite your shut in nature.”

“Anyways what else did you want to know?” Chiaki asked she didn’t quite know where this conversation was going but she was certainly interested in Hiyoko’s motives.

She would start small, maybe she could help him with a problem? “Does he ever talk about his problems or struggles to you?” Hiyoko asked.

“Not recently.” Chiaki said the conversation was a tricky one she couldn’t tell her about what really happened because it had all happened outside of the Neo World Program. There was no telling what could happen to her if she too suffered from a failed ejection.

“I think I am gonna talk to him. All day too!” Hiyoko proudly exclaims into the phone. “Can you help me?”

“What do you need?” Chiaki asked following along with her plan.

“I need you to convince him to come! I was surprised he came to the coffee shop today. I haven’t heard from him for an entire week! I swear he glues himself to work or his room when I don’t see him.” Hiyoko sighed. She remembered how Izuru would only leave his room to do important stuff then retire as soon as possible. She barely saw him for most time, but when she tried to remember little things about that time everything was just fuzzy.

“Okay I’ll talk to him.” Chiaki said. Little did Hiyoko know that Hajime and Izuru could hear the entire conversation.

“Thanks I should be going now.” Hiyoko said. She had a plan to talk to Izuru for the rest of the day, granted she would have to tell Mahiru off but they didn’t have to hang out forever right?

“Goodbye.” Chiaki said from the phone.

“Bye~” Hiyoko even though no one could see her, out of habit, she gave a cute pose and returned to the table.

…

Hiyoko walked back to the table. Hajime and Mairu hadn’t said anything. Hajime was more invested in the phone call however the latter not knowing what to say.

“Since we’re all done we should go.” Hiyoko said. The two nodded in agreement.

Mahiru and Izuru stood up to follow Hiyoko out of the shop. When they left suddenly Mahiru got a call and had to leave. Hajime and Hiyoko returned to the park and talked.

“So Izuru I don’t know a whole lot about you.” Hiyoko said not knowing exactly what to say.

“...” Hiyoko waited for him to say something however he didn’t.

“Umm,” Hiyoko kicked a pebble next to her as she began, “So you did drumming?”

“I did...” Hajime was slightly curious by her behavior. 

“Umm forgive me if I am going to say something weird, but didn’t you play drums on an island?” Hiyoko asked. “Wasn’t there also someone else with you?”

Hajime walked forwards as a jolt went from him to her. She fell to her knees as she clutched her head. For a minute she stayed like that until she looked back up at Hajime. She didn’t seem as disorientated as the Ultimate Imposter.

“Izuru? I remember everything.” Hiyoko said standing back up. The waves of people had long since been ripped from existence.

“Izuru… I never knew that.” Hiyoko paused as she looked into the eyes of the broken man standing in front of her. Not the eyes of Hajime but the ones behind his she saw Izuru.

“I never knew that you were hurting that much.” Hiyoko said, finally she understood Izuru. He was a tortured and broken person. A person a cruel fate was forced upon because of his own poor judgement. Life truly was unfair sometimes…

Hiyoko couldn’t bring herself to feel any fear to the man in front of her even though she knew all the death and destruction Izuru could bring if he wanted to right now. She didn’t see that Izuru the Fallen Ultimate Hope she just saw her Big Bro. Hiyoko hugged Izuru who didn’t move away from her grip. She buried her head in his abdomen.

“Izuru you already know this but you're not alone.” Hajime’s arms wrapped around Hiyoko.

“I need to know what your important object is, Hiyoko.” Hajime spoke. There was no rush but he wanted to be out of here and save the others as soon as possible.

“Important object?” Hiyoko asked in confusion as he was being too vague. The two parted from their hug.

“Is there anything you can think of that was dear and important to you.” Hajime asked, hoping that her condition wasn’t worse than The Ultimate Imposter.

Hiyoko contemplated for a while before she had an idea. “When everything first appeared I saw my family.”

“So that’s what it was...” Hajime said he had suspected it was Mahiru, not her family.

“What are you going to do?” Hiyoko asked though she didn’t know if she wanted the answer.

“I have to remove them.” Hajime said, trying to put it lightly.

“You mean kill them?” Hiyoko asked, fearing the answer.

“... yes” Hajime admitted he didn’t like it much more than she did.

“Is there any way-” Hiyoko asked, trying to find a way out of this reality.

“They aren’t your real family.” Hajime said he didn’t know how else to put it. Though maybe he was too harsh.

Hiyoko tried to fight back her tears. “All I wanted was a family that actually cared about me.”

“Hiyoko-” Hajime said, trying to comfort her. The two embraced once again.

“Was that too much to ask for!? I just wanted them to care about me...” Anger consumed her voice however her anger was far from directed at Hajime.

Izuru told Hajime what to say.

“I understand your pain.” Izuru said. Unusual sympathy in his voice.

“We can’t control everything that happens, but let me tell you this Hiyoko.” Izuru said. “You still have others, you still have us.”

Hiyoko stopped crying and her breaths grew less sharp and painful. “Thank you...”

Her grip tightened around Hajime’s chest.

“Thanks Big Bro.” Hiyoko thanked again, eventually the two hugging parted.

“Wait here.” Hajime commanded. Hiyoko knew full well what he was going to do, and where he was walking confirmed it. All she could do was watch…

It was a strange feeling she knew they were not real, but why did she care about them so much she asked herself. Why did she want the attention and love of the family that wouldn’t even let her be independent?

She already knew the answer: she was lonely. She wanted their affection, because she knew she never could have it. She knew all too well what her actual parents and family were like.

They didn’t want her to become independent so they could thrive off her talent and what it could bring to their family. Despite her own feelings they used her talent for their own benefit.

Now she understood a little more about Izuru…

She knew what it felt like to be used…

And she hated that feeling almost as much as Izuru himself.

…

Hajime walked to the Saionji residence the guard that was once there was long gone. The only sound was the wind. Hajime didn’t like what he was going to have to do. They were just code, but they had faces, it made it too personal.

But it didn’t change what needed to be done. When he entered the family was none the wiser they were still confused at where everyone went. One by one they fell to their fates. Kicking, screaming, and crying Hajime did what needed to be done. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Eventually everyone was dead, their bodies glitched out from the face of the universe. The world crumbled as the object was destroyed. Hajime closed his eyes.

And awoke in reality.

…

Hajime sat up in the pod and stepped out. Hiyoko stepped out from her pod. She was faring much better than the Ultimate Imposter.

‘Where is the Ultimate Imposter?’ Hajime asked. Considering his last conversation he should be here.

‘Resting.’ Izuru replied. ‘He is suffering from side effects of a poor ejection.’

Thinking back on it now was there anything they could have done better? Even if they had fended off the police how could they ever make the Ultimate Imposter back in that world trust them again especially after what happened to Rini and Hisa. All Hajime could do was hope the Ultimate Imposter gets better and shrug in the meantime at the consequences.

‘Symptoms?’ Hajime asked, he hoped they were not too bad.

‘Exhaustion, unnatural hunger, lack of energy, and limited motor functions. As the day went on the Ultimate Imposter couldn’t hide what was happening to him. I told him to go to bed and he obliged.’ Izuru said. If he was concerned he masked it well.

So if Hajime fails to properly eject someone like the Ultimate Imposter they are just gonna be tired?

Sensing Hajime’s thoughts Izuru jumped in, ‘Unless you want to take care of all of them until their mysterious symptoms get better which we don’t even know if they will, I suggest you do it properly.’

‘Right.’ Hajime realized what he was suggesting.

“Hey you okay?” Hiyoko asked, still concerned about Izuru.

“I should be asking you that, Hiyoko.” Hajime said. She had just come out of her sleep by comparison the Ultimate Imposter had trouble walking.

“I’m fine.” Hiyoko said. All in all she actually felt refreshed like getting up after a good sleep.

“I’m going to check up on the Ultimate Imposter you want to come?” Hajime offered, waiting for the dancer’s reply.

“Yes.” Hiyoko said, walking to Izuru’s side. Her small stature was highlighted next to Hajime.

The two walked to the Ultimate Imposter’s location he had just been using one of the abandoned homes as shelter. When they checked he was sound asleep, but he was alright nothing had happened to him. Hiyoko’s stomach growled signalling that she should probably eat. Hiyoko looked at Hajime expectively.

Wordlessly she followed him to a familiar diner. The two sat down to eat.

“So Izuru, umm do you know A whole lot about your past?” Hiyoko asked maybe she could get to know him more.

“Nothing before my birth and Hajime only knows after that as well.” Izuru said he understood what she was getting at.

“It’s true.” Hajime’s voice rang through their body. Since there were two of them technically both of them could speak. Even have an argument with themself, but Hiyoko was talking to Izuru right now. 

“By ‘birth’ you mean.” Hiyoko asked for clarification.

“Yes I mean after Hope’s Peak Academy made me.” That saddened Hiyoko. She wanted to know what he was like before Hope’s Peak had gotten to them.

“You must really hate Hope’s Peak Academy.” Hiyoko said, remembering his words during the final class trial.

“Yes in a way they were my family similar to yours. They neglected me and forced me to obey orders they gave me. It was only when Junko came did I ever do anything on my own will.” The endless boring days spent quite literally sitting in a room came back to him.

“How did she do that?” Hiyoko asked, she knew part of the story but not all of the history behind Junko and Izuru’s relationship, if you could call it that.

“She promised me unpredictability in despair, and in the end I found none of that, the unpredictability quickly faded. I was left in the same state I was before Junko had found me. The only thing I learned was there was unpredictability in Hope and Despair.” Izuru stated his resentment of her bubbled through his veins despite her being dead.

“So you helped destroy the world just to see something unpredictable?” Hiyoko tried to wrap her head around his actions.

“Worse I killed the only person that made me feel emotions then the world burned around me.” Izuru said in a monotone voice however Hiyoko could tell the sorrow and pain behind those words.

“I’m not judging after all we all fell to despair. It’s just how can we move on from this?” Hiyoko asked, their fate was beyond cruel.

“I don’t know I don’t think there will ever be atonement for what you and I have done to the world. All I know is that I feel the guilt of my actions I should have a long ago.” Izuru stated his words were completely genuine.

“If we can’t return to the world what’s left?” Hiyoko asked, she was at a loss for words. This fate was almost too cruel. If it wasn’t for what they’ve done she would be much more angry.

“Only us. We have to survive off nothing but our own labor and unity.” Izuru stated. His words of comfort touching Hiyoko.

“I like that mentality.” Hiyoko said, giving a half smile.

“Just another question: why did you choose to side with Hajime in the end?” Hiyoko asked maybe this was a way to find out more about his decisions.

“You already know the answer.” Izuru said futilely, trying to tell her off.

“I do but I want you to say it.” Hiyoko said she did know why he did; she remembered everything that had happened in the final trial room.

“I chose to side with Hajime despite all logic, despite all the odds against us, despite my own emotions because I felt guilty of my own actions. However not only that but just so I could leech off Hajime’s emotions to bring some meaning to my existence.” Izuru said bitterly.

“Izuru...” Hiyoko muttered. She didn’t quite understand him yet.

“I don’t think you understand Hiyoko. Let me tell you a story.” Izuru said, his voice taking an ominous tone.

> Back in Towa city
> 
> Izuru saw the knife coming from a mile away…
> 
> Even so he didn’t react he let his attacker tear into him. He wanted to feel something...
> 
> The knife cut through his lower abdomen like a knife through butter. Blood splattered to the floor as Izuru stopped the blade mid way through his gut. His flesh parted from itself as his intestine hung out from his body. 
> 
> He wasn’t surprised when he felt barely anything from the wound. To everyone they would have been crippled from that kind of pain to Izuru it felt like someone flicking at him.
> 
> Then the man spoke to him.
> 
> “You killed them! All of them! You Monster!” He shouted as he pulled the knife from his body.
> 
> Izuru broke the man’s neck before he even realized he had been grabbed.
> 
> “How boring…”
> 
> Even the feeling of pain had been robbed from Izuru. Izuru closed his eyes and remembered the pain that Hope’s Peak had caused him. Even now he could feel it...
> 
> That feeling of overwhelming agony so horrid to cause someone to crumble to the floor screaming into nothingness. The screams layered in pure unfiltered misery and agony, as the mind breaks into itself as it tries to comprehend the magnitude of pure pain being sent from every neuron in the body. 
> 
> How boring Izuru had relived that moment too many times to find a shred of enjoyment from it.
> 
> When had he ever had something interesting? The last time he could think of was when Junko died. It had not been from his hands as he had hoped, but watching her be crushed was enough to suffice.
> 
> To this day Izuru still remembered the primal feeling of vengeance when he watched her flatten. It was a feeling he saved in his mind to relive, but even that like all became boring.
> 
> Izuru held his own intestine in his hand and casually dumped it back into his body before finding a way to heal himself.
> 
> “Now instead of observing Komaru I have to wait to heal myself. How Boring...”
> 
> Maybe he shouldn’t heal himself? See how close to death he could linger. The wound would probably leave a scar too. But did it matter how battered his body would become in the end he just found everything dull and boring.
> 
> Boring...
> 
> Boring... 
> 
> Boring... 
> 
> Boring...
> 
> Would he finally find enjoyment at observing a killing game between hope and despair? It was what he was doing after all. In the end he would just find it predictable and boring. Even observing Komaru had begun to dull. Izuru let out a sigh as he pulled his flesh together and began the long process of healing.

Izuru lifted a side of his black suit to revela a small scar along his lower abdomen. Hiyoko looked at it in shock. Her eyes tracing the healed wound over and over every time her disbelief only amplifying.

“That is why, Hiyoko, despite how illogical it is, I want to feel emotion at the cost of logic. I don’t care what happens to my talents and abilities. Those never brought anything to me that is why I sided with Hajime.” Izuru said an odd amount of emotion leaking into his monotone voice.

“I see even the emotional pain is something you long for?” Hiyoko asked that thought alone was an alien feeling to her. To long for pain was foreign to her, but she was trying to understand him so she would give him all her time.

“In a way yes. I don’t like the feeling of pain, but I know the feeling of not having it. In the end I fear not feeling it more than I do feeling the guilt and pain of my actions. That was my decision.” Izuru said.

Hiyoko felt like she got a better understanding of Izuru. After their meal the day passed along until tomorrow they sat down for breakfast before Hajime would have to leave to the Neo World Program.

“So the person that made you feel emotions was...” Hiyoko said she guessed it was her but wasn’t too sure.

“Yes it was Chiaki. Would you like to hear the story?” Izuru said as he ate.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Izuru if the memory is too painful then-” Hiyoko got cut off her gesture being interrupted by Izuru’s own voice.

“It bothers me but it doesn’t tie me down let’s begin.” Izuru insisted he could tell she wanted to know more about him. He didn’t need her to say that for him to tell.

> Izuru stood over her body blood coating the floor. She tried to move, she tried to help her friends, she tried to help him, in the end she failed at all, and her head splattered into a pool of her own blood before she layed emotionless. Izuru picked up her hairpin and felt tears stream down his face.
> 
> For the first time he felt sorrow it ate at him like the waves of an ocean eroding rocks and cliffs. A memory of his past self and Chiaki broke through his mind.
> 
> Yes how interesting…
> 
> The feeling didn’t last long. He bent down to check for Chiaki’s pulse…
> 
> She was dead…
> 
> How boring…
> 
> Izuru walked away and there was nothing he could do. If he had acted immediately maybe he could have saved her, but he didn’t. In the end he couldn’t even bring himself to feel that same sorrow he felt when he thought back to her death he felt nothing.
> 
> He couldn’t count how many times he tried to remember that moment to reignite that feeling. He re-lived her dying over and over the spikes tearing through her endlessly. But the feeling never came.
> 
> How boring… 

“So that’s why she’s an AI? Because she-” Hiyoko asked, trying to wrap her head around the reality they lived in.

“She’s dead, yes.” Izuru confirmed.

“You don’t have to beat yourself up you know?” Hiyoko said she was concerned about how he was treating himself and how he saw himself.

“I don’t, I merely understand what I am. I am not evil, I am not good. I could watch people die without even feeling a shred of empathy. I could kill someone and watch the life fade from their eyes and in the end I would still feel the hollow emptiness I felt when they were alive.” Izuru stated indifferently.

“But now it's different, right?” Hiyoko asked her familiar concern echoed through her voice. It was obvious to anyone.

“Yes I can feel. For instance when you killed that ant I felt disgusted back on the island.” Izuru still remembered that feeling watching the ant flatten into paste the squishing sound was the sound of air escaping the crushed body. When he had thought about that it disgusted him more.

“Oh that...” Hiyoko paused, obviously flustered and embarrassed. “Listen I was a different person back then.”

“I know you have changed greatly from the person I first met.” Izuru said, remembering the murderous child back at Usami Ranch.

“All thanks to Big Sis Mahiru. It's a little shameful to say but I used to see people as either powerful or a slave, but Mahiru was neither she wasn’t powerful nor a slave to me. She was just my friend and that's when she started to make me change from my old self.” Hiyoko poured her heart out confessing to Izuru as she had done to Mahiru so long ago. Maybe like she had once did she would turn out for the better she hoped.

“I see.” Izuru said. In a way he could relate to that mentality even now he barely payed the average person much attention he considered them as they were, a boring ordinary person.

“People change a lot. I'm glad you and I turned out for the better.” Hiyoko said being genuine to the man sitting next to her. She waited for his characteristic short response.

“Me too.” Izuru said as Hiyoko gave a bright smile to him. Ear from ear her face was filled with unparalleled joy. Izuru was almost jealous of that feeling in a way he wanted to feel something so uplifting like she did, but unlike past times his desires didn’t outweigh his morals.

After that the next person to save on Izuru’s long list was a familiar songstress, Ibuki Mioda. Izuru wouldn’t admit it but he did want to hear her call him Izi. As Hajime laid in the pod his consciousness slipped away to a familiar code.

But when he entered a familiar voice greeted him. It filled him with anger to hear it again. 

Junko…

Izuru’s consciousness followed Hajime's as the two were locked in Ibuki’s void.

“Hey! Hey! Look you finally came here.” Junko teased. She gave a peace sign and that same shit eating grin Izuru had never grown accustomed to.

“So when you said that you uploaded copies-” Izuru said before being cut off.

“I meant it! I really did place mysleves in your friends.” Junko cheered, throwing one arm over an unreceptive Izuru. His face almost revolted at the touch.

All the dead student’s voids were sure going to be more complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be honest I hated Hiyoko. She was mean ignorant and frankly the murder of random creatures never sat well with me. So I changed her wrote her her failed character arc she never got. Now I can say I tolerate her, but my thoughts on the her are.
> 
> Izuru like stated in the text represents an idea to her about growing to understand the people around her and help them. Mahiru was a great help in this ordeal as she was the person to make Hiyoko become more independent. For that she is forever grateful for, but now she wants to instill that same feeling into the people suffering like her.
> 
> My thoughts on Izuru this chapter are how far was he willing to take his attitude of the world is boring. Would he grow to not even care about his own well being? And why wouldn't he if he couldn't find anything interesting. How extreme would he go just to entertain himself. Also we didn't know a whole lot about what Izuru did after Danganronpa 3 and before Danganronpa 2 so I wanted to explore a little about what he got up to in that time.
> 
> Also 5th Poll: https://strawpoll.com/6gd4ydfau


	4. I died but I lived because I was hungry! (Ibuki Mioda’s Void)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyoko was shown to be under character development during the third chapter but ended up dying before any of that came to fruition. Basically she was turning into a more understanding person from what I could tell. Much about why she does what she does is eluded to during her fte and island mode. She also ended up becoming close to Mahiru practically out of her being the only nice one to her similarly to Mikan. In the later of her fte events she ended up taking a liking to Hajime because of his kindness and she stated that she liked Mahiru for her normalcy which is a trait Hajime shared with Mahiru and the two bonded over too. However in the end she still acts with some hostility and lingering resentment to others even after all of that happened. A more accurate depiction of her, compared to mine, is basically a stereotypical tsundere character. 
> 
> But like meh to be honest she isn't that much of an important character and having her change for the better feels refreshing after suffering through her free time events. I think much of why people don't like Hiyoko is first impression of her and just overall being vile to the people around her. Especially Mikan for instance much of my sympathy for Hiyoko faded when she started bullying Mikan who I already knew probably had a fucked up past which I was right. Overall Hiyoko is a character that was given a bad past and instead of changing for the better folded into herself on her own insecurities and became what she hated. She states that she hates being deceived yet she herself is deceptive and manipulative. I could see her changing for the better however a lot of good things had to happen for that to happen which ended up did happening based on the story I made. 
> 
> Hiyoko probably will never get over her initial resentment and distrust of others considering that she was often harassed for her standing in her family even attempted assassination attempts on her. However the unique thing that happening in Unpredictable Outcome is that mostly the unity of the group didn't imminently get yeeted by the Ultimate Imposter dying, because after he died a lot of shit happened that fractured the group. Another very obvious thing is that Mahiru didn't get home runned by Peko and I can't really see Mahiru totally ok with many of Hiyoko's views such as seeing others as slaves and servants to her that probably would have been a big yikes to Mahiru to hear. Also Hiyoko changed a lot from one interaction with Mahiru and started to get close to her over her just talking to her. Really Hiyoko just needed a friend and Mahiru was that person it sucks that both of them just got absolutely destroyed though. Given enough time I am pretty sure that Hiyoko would have changed for the better considering everything that I saw from her. 
> 
> In addition to this is my own experience with a friend that wasn't really allowed to be independent really Hiyoko probably has a deep desire to have a functional family and that is why her important object is that family. This can also be further concluded by the fact that she calls Mahiru and Hajime Big bro and Big sis respectively from her interactions. Calling them this most likely indicates an unique longing for functional family. Those are my thoughts on the character Hiyoko.

The sky was red. Junko jumped away from her forced hug as she stared down the emotionless monster in front of her.

“Tell me Izuru what is it like to finally feel emotions? What is it like to finally be alive on the inside?” Junko teased sticking out her tongue at the two.

“...” It felt great if Izuru was completely honest. Living a life of boredom and emotional deadness compared nothing to the couple days he spent with the storm of swirling emotions inside his mind. Izuru after getting a taste of that would never want to return to his previous life. 

Searching endlessly for something to entertain him jumping city to city watching each one burn to find some entertainment from the small unpredictability of chaos only to long for more and be disappointed. That had been Izuru’s life before he went to Towa city.

“I wonder what it's like to be you. To feel truly nothing, not even despair… what a despairing sad fate to live I should give you more credit.”

“What’s your plan?” Hajime spat. He was done with her antics from the start.

“Well nothing really~” Junko grinned at the two. Hajime’s anger amplified at the mere sight of her.

“Bullshit,” Hajime said. It was obvious something went wrong because Chiaki wasn’t talking and any attempt to contact her was not working.

“Come on Izuru. I never liked to be a predictable one so I thought that while all my other selves were coming up with elaborate plans to kill you I might as well just greet you. So for this time I’m all yours I won’t stop you~” Junko held her arms out for a hug from Izuru and Hajime.

‘Just kill her.’ Izuru advised. Apparently he was done with her already as well.

Hajime agreed and true to Junko’s word she didn’t even resist.

When she died the red sky broke and reality shattered. Hajime suddenly felt himself sitting on a bed.

“Hey! Wake up Izi!” The pounding of the door wakes him up. As he leans up he finds himself in a small hotel room. The knocking on the door didn’t stop even when he started to open the door.

“Hey Izi come on!” She reached for his arm before he could even open his mouth to speak. Hajime and Izuru were pulled out of the room.

‘Where is Chiaki?’ Hajime asked, they couldn’t reach here even before Junko.

‘We can’t contact her and I am stuck in here with you.’ Izuru said. Most likely Junko had done something to lock them inside the void but other than that nothing seemed to be tampered with. After Junko died the red sky and ruined city disappeared. They found themselves in a much more normal void.

‘We have to be careful.’ Hajime said now they couldn’t get outside help things were more complicated.

‘We already had to be careful before.’ Izuru shot back.

“What is it you want?” Izuru asked through the door. The knocking momentarily stopping.

The door opened as Izuru could see a very not dead looking Ibuki staring back at him. It sent a weird feeling through him he couldn’t quite place which feeling it was. “It’s time for the morning run of course besides I’m bored! You were sleeping in until noon! How Boring!” Ibuki gave a playful shove. It was obvious she was mocking him because of that last phrase.

Ibuki and Izuru left the hotel as they made it outside Hajime skeptically asked, “We’re just running?”

“Nope I was lying, we're gonna play hide and seek throughout the whole city!” Ibuki began running across the street and a car stopped and honked before she disappeared into an alleyway.

Hajime wanted to follow, but Izuru stopped him.

‘There are some things we need to discuss Hajime.’ Izuru stated.

‘Let it all out.’ Hajime said.

‘In Hiyoko’s Void when she came to the truth all the npcs were gone however when we did the same thing in the Ultimate Imposter’s Void the cops still came after us. This could be an indicator we correctly removed the person from their Void.’ Izuru stated there were rules or patterns to each void at best. Izuru could only speculate with the little information they had collected yet he knew already he was most likely correct.

‘Okay so we have to let them realize the world is fake?’ Hajime asked. If that was the case they would have to stay with the person until they finally came to the truth which would further complicate things.

‘Not only that we also learned that Junko is still a factor in the Voids.’ Izuru added with her involvement in the equation things got worse because from their brief interaction they would have to kill Junko in each void then begin the process of getting the person to realize the truth of their own voids.

‘We don’t know her power since she allowed herself to die. Why did she even do that?’ Hajime said Izuru knew her better than he did.

‘To feel despair most likely.’ Izuru said indifferently.

‘You think so?’ Hajime asked, ‘Could that be the only reason?’

‘There are only a finite amount of her left and they’re all trapped. Everyone of her counts against us, and she just let one of herself die without a fight.’ Izuru stated it was sure idiotic but made sense considering her nature.

Almost as if Hajime could read his mind he said, ‘It’s idiotic.’

‘And that much more despairing for her. You remember how she acted in the killing game at Hope’s Peak Academy? She allowed Makoto and the others to kill her and she was reveling in the despair as she died.’ Despite how she died Izuru had taken some enjoyment from her death at Hope’s Peak. Even though she had died despairingly and enjoyed it that didn’t stop Izuru just to spite her he took joy in the moment being broadcasted to the world. He even took joy in the reactions of his fellow Ultimate Despairs.

‘There are some screws loose with her.’ Hajime shook his head. He didn't think he would ever understand her, but that was if there was even a way to understand someone like that.

‘We should go find Ibuki now.’ Izuru stated she had probably gotten quite far. The game was on to find her.

‘Agreed there is no telling what trouble she’ll get herself in.’ Hajime realized that she was running around alone in a city where she could bring havoc on the locals.

Hajime began to follow after where Ibuki had run but eventually there was no trace of her. The two wandered around trying to find her.

‘Hey Izuru?’ There was something bothering Hajime.

‘...’ Izuru’s silence was taken as conversation continuation.

‘What did you mean by leech of my emotions?’ Hajime asked.

‘I meant as I said just as you leech of my talent I do the same.’ Izuru stated emotionlessly.

‘That’s just mutualism though right?’ Hajime reasoned. The word leech brought a weird feeling to him. Dislike would be the most accurate to describe the cocktail of emotions from that word that was aroused inside Hajime.

‘Yes it is. It is however you want to look at it.’ Izuru said differently.

‘Huh. You have a pretty negative view on life don’t you?’ Hajime couldn’t help but see himself in Izuru. They were the same person however they were still different... very different, yet Hajime could see his own flaws in Izuru.

‘It is the truth.’ Izuru said again the indifference from those words hurt.

‘Even so you’re own negativity of the world. Is it really something you want to have? Talent isn’t everything you are living proof of that Izuru you had all the talent in the world yet deep down inside you knew you were missing something.’ Hajime Spouted. Izuru was almost taken aback for a moment before he responded.

‘You’re ability to speak is quite commendable.’ Condescension leaked into Izuru’s voice as he gave the backhanded compliment.

‘Hey! Come on!’ Hajime pouted at Izuru. Izuru knew what he was doing by saying that sentence and it had yielded the same predicted results.

‘We have to find Ibuki.’ Izuru said, getting the conversation off from himself.

Sighing Hajime returned to the conversation, ‘But how?’

‘She’ll probably be near something music related.’ Izuru said though that didn’t really help them since they didn’t know the layout of the city.

‘The window and the marker are not present.’ Hajime said just noticing.

‘Most likely Junko probably made things harder for us as well just to spite us.’ Izuru stated she may have let herself die but that didn’t mean she was doing them a favor. After all she was allowing herself to die just to despair.

‘I guess it was too good to be true.’ Hajime said he had really hoped it was going to be easier than he thought but it was just hopeful thinking. Why did Junko have to be so petty?

‘On to more important matters.’ Izuru said, snapping Hajime out of his train of thought.

‘I know but how are we going to find her?’ Hajime said. They still didn’t have a solid plan on find her at all.

‘Find us a city map.’ Izuru commanded.

…

Ibuki sat in her hiding spot for a total of 5 seconds before she moved on Izuru always found her anyway so running super fast across the entire city was the best way to get away from him. Oh a guitar shop! Ibuki ran into it and looked at the plentiful amounts of guitars even though hers was her favorite she came to admire the fine craft.

After she got kicked out for her ‘unique’ behavior she began running up and down the sidewalks to the attention of everyone. Eventually she ended up getting lost so she decided to try and find her way back by yelling out Izuru’s name. After an hour of screaming her lungs out she came up with no luck. Also somehow she ended up near the outskirts of the city.

Slightly panicking she realized she was basically in the wild and was going to have to Bear Grylls survival her way through the remainder of her life. She began to start a fire with her lighter and her hairspray she had on her to refuel her guitar’s hand built flamethrower. Which only exploded in her face about 90% of the time. Overall a complete success in her book.

Ibuki ended up being chased away by the locals who weren’t so keen on having an arsonist in their front lawns. She got chased all the way into Izuru who had been spending the entire day cleaning up her mess. Needless to say Izuru was slightly irritated at Ibuki who in turn could only twiddle her thumbs and look sorry.

“You sure stirred up the hive.” Izuru commented as he dragged Ibuki by her arm.

“I couldn’t help it Ibuki gets bored when you don’t find her!”

“You did this out of boredom?” Izuru asked.

“Yup you should do a better job at seeker! You’re soooo bad!” Ibuki said, giving a peace sign with her free hand. Her eyes seemed to spark.

“Hey Izi I’ve been thinking that maybe I should attach another guitar to my guitar.”

Izuru could feel a migraine coming back, and this time his memory wasn’t the cause of it. If there was a possible way to kill yourself by causing so much force from a face palm to crack your neck Izuru would have done it by now.

Ibuki continued her idea of attaching two guitars together which was already done because there already are double guitars on the marker, but her idea was so convoluted and weird that even Izuru would have difficulty in putting it together. 

When they got back to their temporary rooms in their hotel Ibuki forced Izuru to get on her idea of a double guitar. She even threw in the idea of a working flamethrower. Izuru implemented the idea just to shut her up. While Izuru made the guitar Ibuki thought about how cool it would be to make an axe guitar that doubled as a bow, but that would have to wait for another day.

Hopefully a day very far away from the present one...

“I didn’t remember you being this chaotic.” Izuru said. Maybe in the game she didn’t bring out her chaotic side because of the circumstances and situation they were in. If so then she could be quite serious if she wanted to.

“This is just good old Ibuki Mioda!” She cheered, throwing one arm up into the air. “Hey are you done yet?”

“No-” Izuru said before promptly being shut up.

“Don’t care!” Ibuki took the guitar and ran around the room with it. While jamming out with it she almost hit Izuru several times as he attempted to restrain her.

Eventually Izuru was able to wrestle the guitar from her and finish his work. Hajime had long since given up control because he was very under equipped to handle the full power of Ibuki.

“Why do you even need this guitar?” Izuru asked as he finished his creation.

“Why for our concert tomorrow! It’s all the way in Kyoto!” Ibuki said.

“Concert?”

“Yeah we’re in the same band after all!” Ibuki tore off one of the posters of their band that she shoved in Izuru’s face. “You didn’t forget, did you? Oh no! Maybe Ibuki’s forgetfulness is rubbing off on you!” She began to scream the end is here and other chants that Izuru couldn’t care less about. Hajime smiled at Ibuki’s behavior. It was quite funny to see.

Looking at the band name Izuru asked, “Titty Typhoon?”.

“Yeah!” Ibuki cheered obliviously. She pumped her fist into a devil’s horn to add emphasis.

“How did you come up with that name?” Hajime asked obviously trying to get her to realize the world is fake.

“Dunno! Don’t care!” Ibuki took the poster and slapped it back onto the wall sideways.

Hajime’s attempt went unnoticed by Ibuki, so he decided to try to talk to her more.

“What happened to your previous band you didn’t speak much about them.” Hajime asked.

Ibuki scratched her head obviously not liking the serious turn the conversation went. “Ibuki and the band had creative differences so I went on by myself.” It seemed that was the most she was willing to give. Her past is notably something she disliked talking about.

Switching to something that might help Hajime asked her, “Why did you choose me to be in your band?”

“Oh that’s easy because you look cool!” Ibuki grabbed one of his strains of hair and held it delicately over his head. “Ibuki always wanted dreadlocks like yours! How did you even get them this long? I know it wasn’t edge alone.”

“So is that the only reason you decided to talk to me?” Izuru asked, jumping in.

“Well not the only reason.” Ibuki said however she was obviously reluctant to expand upon her reasons.

But before Izuru tried to make her expand upon those reasons she realized the time, “Oh it's already late I should go sleep bye!” With that Ibuki left it didn’t matter to Izuru he would have his answers by tomorrow.

‘Why do you think she is reluctant to talk about that?’ Hajime asked curious to see what Izuru thought.

‘She isn’t a serious person. Talking about serious matters obviously puts her off.’ Izuru said.

‘I guess we should get off to bed, then we do have a concert tomorrow all the way in Kyoto.’ Hajime said.

‘The journey there will be long and boring.’ Izuru commenting however Ibuki’s behavior would no doubt make things worse.

‘That you and I can agree on.’ Hajime joked.

Hajime and Izuru slept for the night only being awoken by a familiar voice.

‘Hello? Are we through?’ Chiaki asked to a second disembodied voice.

‘Yes we should be now.’ Alter Ego’s Voice echoed.

‘Chiaki?’ Hajime asked. It seemed that they were finally through whatever Junko had done.

‘We finally got through! After you two went into the world we lost all contact with you.’ Alter Ego said. His excitement echoed through his voice it could be assumed he was quite worried about their resident split personality edge lord.

‘That would be because of Junko.’ Izuru clarified.

‘Junko?’ Alter Ego asked.

‘Yes her AIs are still kicking.’ Izuru clarified again.

‘What are you two doing now?’ Chiaki butted in.

‘We’ve found Ibuki and are trying to get her out.’ Hajime said.

‘What about Junko?’ Alter Ego asked.

‘Dead.’ Izuru blankly stated.

‘What happened?’ Chiaki asked.

‘She just let herself die.’ Hajime said almost questioning himself, because he still did not believe it himself.

‘She let herself die.’ Alter Ego repeated. Old memories of the Hope’s Peak Killing game sickeningly came back to him.

“Izuru!” The pounding on the door took everyone’s attention. If they didn’t move now it sounded like Ibuki was going to rip the door off the hinges.

“Calm down lady jeez.” Hajime muttered under his breath, making sure to not be loud enough to be heard by Ibuki. Then again can anyone hear anything when it sounded like a beast was breaking through the wooden door?

When the door opened Ibuki immediately spoke, not giving Hajime a second to collect his thoughts.

“I got you a new drum set!” Ibuki said practically picking up Hajime as he tried in vain to defend himself.

“Hey calm down!” Hajime pleaded, his voice breaking through their facade. Though Ibuki didn’t seem to notice it luckily.

Ibuki dragged Hajime out to practice. The new drum set Ibuki had was just littered with imagery of their band and metal culture there was nothing else different. Hajime played the drums with unparalleled talent like everything else the pair did. 

It seems like Izuru wasn’t getting enjoyment from drumming either. He did say he enjoyed drumming to Hiyoko but really he meant spending time with Ibuki. But of course he couldn’t tell that to Hiyoko.

Ibuki played an air guitar while she found her real guitar which was the one Izuru had made at the request of Ibuki. They practiced their upcoming song called, ‘My friend is a tsundere but he’s getting better.’ Hajime contemplated the meaning of the name.

The song was a typical one that Ibuki made the instrumental beautiful in craft yet the lyrics were harsh and aggressive. Violent screaming in the background during the instrumental craft. 

To summarize it was an Ibuki song alright.

“Good job Izuru you really hit those drums good!” Ibuki gave a wide grin and patted Hajime on the back. Once again Izuru’s consciousness seemed to heighten at the touch like he was getting ready for an attack before the feeling departed.

“Anyways we should get going to Kyoto now!” Ibuki sprinted out the room with her guitar. Hajime looked around realizing he was going to have to carry the drums since she ran out with her guitar.

‘Did she really?’ Hajime started before Izuru butted in.

‘Yes she did.’ Izuru confirmed, sighing he got up from the seat at the drums..

After they packed the drums up a message appeared from the window in Hajime’s head. It read out that Ibuki was waiting for him and if he didn’t come fast she was going to drive off. 

Izuru quickly took over and dragged the drum set out of the building, his hair part taking in the endeavor to pack up the drums, however not in the transportation sadly. There was a small van that Izuru could spot Ibuki in and he went over and dumped the drums into the van.

“Did you really forget that we were leaving Tokyo before you got the drum set?” Izuru asked.

“Maybe...” Ibuki looked away. “Alright let's go!” She pulled the parking brake incorrectly and did several other things wrong which quickly caught Izuru’s attention. Who immediately stopped her as he got out of the van and walked over to the driver seat.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Izuru asked Ibuki who had rolled the window down.

“Yeah of course Ibuki knows how it's like a guitar you just strum the wheel and pedal.” Ibuki cheered.

After hearing that Izuru immediately opened the driver door and quite literally pushed Ibuki into the passenger seat. “I swear I won’t crash this time!” Ibuki defended herself in vain.

Izuru started the drive. “Where are we going?” Izuru asked.

“To the bullet train!” Ibuki said.

“What are we doing about the instruments?” Izuru asked. He would be genuinely astonished if she had thought out a plan.

“What? You can just hold on to them duh!” Ibuki said as if it was obvious.

“The ride from Tokyo to Kyoto would be almost 2 hours long.” Izuru clarified.

“Pffff What are you talking about it is 20 minutes.” Ibuki said as she pulled out her phone.

Scoffing Hajime himself opened the window which was back because of Chiaki and searched the distance since Ibuki seemed so sure of herself. However, to Hajime’s horror Ibuki was right. He looked at the window that opened up the distance between all the cities in Japan were unnaturally close.

“See! See! Ibuki said so and Ibuki is right!” Ibuki shoved the phone into Hajime’s face who dodged it, continuing to look at the road. Maybe this was their chance to get Ibuki out of the world since that was a clear discrepancy.

‘That’s a whole new definition of fast travel.’ Chiaki joked.

“Does that not seem weird?” Izuru coaxed.

Ibuki looked at the phone then at him a realization coming over her face as she opened her mouth to speak, “I think I left the stove on” she muttered. 

A mix of disappointment and annoyance layered through Izuru as he began to open his mouth to speak however Ibuki immediately stopped him from doing so.

“Nope everythings fine here.” Ibuki doubled down.

Hajime really wanted to facepalm but at the moment him and Izuru were occupied so he would have to do it in the confines of his mind. A mental image of Hajime face palming appeared for all to see. Chiaki laughed at the image from her end as the two continued their ride to the bullet train. They returned the rental van and went to the bullet train.

The ride was as short as Ibuki said it was. Even though it was only 20 minutes Ibuki constantly started doing stuff in the train which Izuru had to supervise her over. It felt like Izuru was her parent sometimes though Izuru could relate to that feeling of boredom constantly on Ibuki’s mind. 

When they got to Kyoto there was actually a crowd that cheered their arrival quickly checking it appeared some people had recognized them on the bullet train and word traveled pretty fast.

Sifting through the crowd Ibuki guided Izuru to the hotel they were staying at. However Hajime doubted the world would last long surely there was so much wrong with it that Ibuki was bound to notice something.

Especially if people actually liked her screamo music she made...

After everything was dropped off at their rooms Ibuki left early and wandered the city. Izuru tailed her to make sure she didn’t get into trouble again. Another Ibuki adventure started by her trying to climb a tree before she fell half way. Standing back up she continued her wandering. That was already concerning Hajime who didn’t want her to get hurt. Eventually she started to doorbell ditch which was when they decided to intervene.

Before Ibuki could press the doorbell Izuru put his hand on her shoulder and Ibuki got the message to stop. Just kidding.

“Oh hey Izuru you wanna join me?” Ibuki asked, smiling at him. However she was not wriggling her way out of this one.

“I think we should practice for the concert tonight.” Izuru suggested though it seemed more of a command than a suggestion as Izuru’s eyes bored into the musician.

Ibuki and Izuru went back to the hotel, got their instruments and practiced though none of the neighbors seemed to mind them playing in their confined hotel room. How many things was Ibuki going to miss before she realized the truth of the world?

They practiced for a while until Ibuki got bored and made Izuru part take in a very familiar activity. Chikai wanted to join in but unfortunately for her this was a Izuru/Hajime solo mission. Ibuki and Izuru played all sorts of videogames she had of course Izuru won at all of them. 

“Wow I lost so bad!” Ibuki cheered. “Hey since the concert is tonight we should dress you up for the occasion.”

Izuru knew better than to resist but besides that he cared not for his looks after all he let his hair grow out without care.

Ibuki gave him several things to help his appearance. Chiaki had been hysterical looking at the calm looks of Izuru slowly transformed into a more metal looking person. Hajime even couldn’t help himself but to laugh at the transformation. Izuru barely cared and Ibuki was having a lot of fun. She even brought out some devil’s horns to see if it would go with Izuru’s look.

After it was done Ibuki surveyed her handy work. She patted herself on the back after she was done.

“Out of everyone why did you pick me?” Izuru again attempted, however behind that question was a genine want to know Ibuki’s motive.

“Huh?” Ibuki tapped her fingers together. She tried to feign ignorance, however Izuru wouldn’t let her go.

“Why did you choose me to help you in your band?” Izuru clarified. There was no getting out of this now.

Ibuki looked at him with a serious look before lightening her face, “Ibuki chose you because you seemed lonely.”

Izuru raised an eyebrow at that answer before Ibuki continued. “I always saw you alone or keeping to yourself. Maybe Ibuki saw a little bit of herself in you but Ibuki was lonely too. She left her band after all. Also you looked super dangerous! I like that! That’s why I kept messing with Nekomaru and Akane!”

“Your affinity for danger is rather troublesome.” The vision of Izuru’s guts hanging out of his stomach came back to him as he spoke. “One day that attitude might hurt you.” He really shouldn’t have done that at the time he even knew that it would bring him no joy or entertainment. So why?

“I made it this far with you, what's the worst that can happen?” Ibuki answered nonchalantly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean myself and you know that.” Izuru replied seriously.

“I can’t change who I am Izi! I am Ibuki Mioda, Goddess of Music!” She triumphantly said placing her hands to her hips. With a massive grin, her nose seemed to be shooting from her face.

Checking the time Izuru realized the concert was in an hour he relayed the message to Ibuki who immediately began panicking before Izuru had to get her under control. They went to the concert with plenty of time to spare. There wasn’t any reason to panic but Ibuki found enjoyment in panicking.

In a couple minutes the pair would be on a stage in front of hundreds of people created from Ibuki’s mind. When they got on the crowd was cheering loudly, Ibuki strummed her guitar once to the delight of the crowd as Izuru and Hajime took their seat at the drumset.

The song played out as predicted. Ibuki enjoyed herself greatly in the experience. However Izuru found no joy in playing an instrument instead opting to observe Ibuki’s various actions while drumming.

After the concert the two made their way of stage, and went to sleep. Tomorrow a very annoyingly surprising event happened. Ibuki rushed into Hajime’s room in the middle of the night and practically dragged Hajime out of bed.

“Izi! Something terrible happened!” Ibuki cried. Hajime fell to the floor as Ibuki clawed at him like a wild animal.

Concerned Hajime acted immediately asking her what was wrong. And there it was, “The price of my favorite snack is wrong!” Hajime’s face immediately fell from concern to annoyance as he checked the time it was about 5:34 AM.

Already seeing Hajime’s face, Ibuki went off on her rant. “No this is serious! I remembered the price of this wrong it was actually a different price but when I thought that the price changed back to what I remembered! Reality is a lie!” Ibuki cried. Hajime blinked, was this really the moment where they would get Ibuki out? And it wasn’t because of the glaring flaws in reality itself... It was a chip bag? Either way a shock lept from Hajime to Ibuki as she remembered everything that happened.

Ibuki collected herself before talking again, “I died? But... then I lived.” she scratched her head.

Hajime chuckled at that response. Ibuki looked at him, “Izi? No Haji? Is that you?”

“Haji?” Hajime asked. A nickname was made for him just like Izuru.

“That has to be you Haji! Izi would never laugh and smile.” Ibuki said as she looked at Hajime up and down observing every bit of him that seemed out of place. The smile was a dead give away, the green eyes too were out of place, and he looked much more relaxed.

“So out of everything you remembered a chip price wrong?” Hajime asked, still perplexed at Ibuki’s scatterbrained nature. It truly was a sight to behold.

Ibuki gave a small regretful giggle, “Don’t judge me I just forget sometimes so I write it down on sticky notes which I found earlier tonight.”

“Why were you even up so late?” Hajime asked.

“Because Ibuki didn’t eat because of the concert.” Ibuki said, annoyed.

“I’m sorry what?” Hajime asked, looking at her dead in the eyes.

“I forgot!” Ibuki cried in her defense.

“Jeez stop yelling!” Hajime yelled. “It's so late into the night.”

“Oops sorry!” Ibuki tapped her fingers together.

“Anyways Izuru should be sleeping in the pod just in case something like this were to happen, so we can leave whenever.” Hajime said. He then yawned he was sure was going right back to sleep when he got out.

“Wait if this world is mine then I can do whatever I want right?” Ibuki asked excitedly.

“No it is based on your subconsciousness. You can’t actually control anything.”

“Awww lame!” Ibuki said. “When I get out of here I am totally writing a song about this! I’ll call it ‘I died but I lived because I was hungry!’ It will be the best song I ever write.”

“Hey Ibuki, do you know what the first thing you saw when this world was created?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah Ibuki remembers! It was the old drum set I left in Tokyo!” Ibuki said patting herself on the back for remembering, however Hajime didn’t seem to be enjoying the moment as much as Ibuki.

“Be right back.” Hajime said before teleporting back to Tokyo. The city was silent because there was no one there. Hajime eventually found the drums still in the hotel room partly being disassembled. He crushed the instrument with vigor.

The world began to fade as Hajime teleported back to Ibuki and started screaming at the top of her lungs that he was a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am nothing if not honest I did not work on this at all election day and election day+1. But besides those days the poll for the 5th person is actually tied between four people (Mikan, Gundham, Mahiru, and Akane) so if someone could go break that tie that would be great.
> 
> Also I did the whole Izuru and Ibuki relationship solely on the fact that in Ibuki's character bio she dislikes boredom. At the time I thought it was funny but actually now that I wrote out the two I like what was done. In addition to that I also did it because in the song 'Let my feelings reach you too' there are drums playing in the background and ever since I was asking myself who the hell was playing the drums?


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every 3 people saved there will be an intermission like this where you get character interactions and stuff.
> 
> I’m doing what I think about the voids after I release the next chapter so people can think about them beforehand. Anyways Ibuki is a very fun character to write about. There are many flaws in her void because of her forgetful nature however she doesn’t question them because of that nature in addition. Also the part where she can’t drive a van is a reference to her getting bodied by Hiyoko in discount mario kart from the anime by Hiyoko. 
> 
> The important object is the drums for many reasons. One drums are a good instrument to complement an overall song, usually they are background noise. This is important as Ibuki is shown in her Free Time Events to want a band mate however definitely asserts herself as the main show of the band when she outright refuses Hajime to play anything other than a side instrument. 
> 
> Second the drums represent the literal physical representation of that bandmate and is that desire to have that one person which is filled by Izuru.
> 
> As for the many reasons why she was drawn to Izuru are:
> 
> Izuru is dangerous which Ibuki seems to like to antagonize at the end of her free time event where she wants to pick a fight with Akane and Nekomaru. 
> 
> In addition to this idea Izuru and The Ultimate Imposter were both leadership figures in the killing game which Ibuki valued as shown in much of chapter 1 and 2 of Danganronpa 2 where she takes a liking to The Ultimate Imposter as such since Izuru was also being in that spotlight she would have also gained that same respect for Izuru too. 
> 
> Coupled with Ibuki’s rather forceful nature of getting people to play with her and Izuru’s complete apathy and indifference and failure to stop others from doing things would probably allow Ibuki to at least get close to Izuru. Izuru may call people boring and insult them but he won’t go out of his way to push others away. This is shown in Ultimate Development Plan (I have only seen those interactions from V3 not the actual game or plot don’t spoil the plot for me pls) as Aoi talks to him he doesn’t show interest in the conversation but doesn’t stop her and likely takes the path of least resistance since he knows if he ignores her she will persist and keep talking to her. Also his attitude shows that if you are persistent enough he will be forced to interact with you, because Chiaki is shown to have a relationship with Izuru in the Ultimate Development Plan. Everyone knows that Izuru definitely didn’t make the first move in that relationship and many writers seem to agree with that fact as many people write him as initially brushing Chiaki off, but as she persists and continues to talk to him he ends up giving in. He even states that if you chose to go to the Christmas Party on your own free will that he chose the path of least resistance as Usami and Chiaki would have likely just dragged him along anyways. 
> 
> Another reason as to why Ibuki talks to Izuru is the fact that he can actually play an instrument really well.

Ibuki jumped up in her pod smacking her head against the glass. She rubbed her head and laid still.

Izuru stood over her pod before unlocking it. Alongside him was a very alive looking Hiyoko standing next to him. He removed the weights on the pod and Ibuki was freed.

“Ibuki is gonna write that song now-” Ibuki said before Izuru waved a hand to silence her.

“Sleep first.” Izuru commanded, it was late into the night. There was always a tomorrow. “Are you still hungry?”

“Nope, good night Izi!” Ibuki said as she left Holdings going in the direction of the Hotel’s Cottages. Mostly out of habit for her, but lucky those were still there so Ibuki could just use one of those rooms.

Hajime and Izuru retired for the night.

The sound of Hiyoko’s voice got Izuru to wake up.

“The Ultimate Imposter, he collapsed!” Hiyoko said immediately, gaining the attention of Izuru.

“Show me.” Izuru sternly commanded.

When they got there the Ultimate Imposter was having trouble standing up. His movements were sluggish and slow. He even looked unhealthy from just a glance.

There was a hospital on the island. Izuru picked him up, surprising Hiyoko, and rushed him to the hospital.

There he would closely monitor him and started to take notes of the illness.

…

Hiyoko left the hospital and eventually ran into Ibuki.

“Hey hey! Hiyoko do you know where the music venue is?” Ibuki asked apparently she had not noticed the real Jabberwock island’s lack of everything on the fake one.

“There is none.” Hiyoko responded. Ibuki’s face immediately crunched up as she wailed.

“This is terrible! Absolutely horrible!” Ibuki screamed a dozen curses on the world for enacting such a cruel fate.

“Um there’s probably a lot of instruments on the island somewhere.” Hiyoko attempted to cheer Ibuki up in vain.

“Anyways come play with Ibuki!” Ibuki commanded giving her the most coy look.

“Huh?” Hiyoko was surprised most likely at the unintentional connotation Ibuki had just implied.

“Come with me!” Ibuki took the dancer's hand and skipped toward back to Holdings.

Hiyoko was moving so fast she had to lift her kimono up so as to not get it dirty or worse trip over it and hurt herself.

Eventually they made it back to Holdings.

“Hey Chiaki!” Ibuki cheered at the monitor. Chiaki appeared looking at the two before speaking.

“Yes?” Chiaki asked not sure what the two wanted.

“Do you wanna play a game?” Ibuki asked instantly, Chiaki lit up.

“Sure I would love to.” Chiaki didn’t usually get much time for her hobbies anymore since they were saving their friends. 

Sure she messed around with Hajime and Izuru when they were here but those times mostly had been strictly professional and besides the one time with the Ultimate Imposter and Izuru she didn’t really have any time to play games.

So when two of her friends come and want to play she is more than happy to oblige. They ended up playing a racing game even Usami and Alter Ego joined in since they had free time.

Usami tried to pass the game without harming everyone and as a result ended up near last place almost every game.

Alter Ego was a worthy opponent for Chiaki however she usually ended up winning most of the games. Alter Ego had some tricks that Chiaki definitely wasn’t expecting that ended up costing her some games.

Hiyoko was rather brutal in her playstyle. She would often not go for the win and trap people on parts of the course by spamming them with items or bumping them off. That person usually ended up being Ibuki or Usami. A little bit of Hiyoko's devious old self appeared but it was much more coy and playful than it had been in the past when she would often go too far and be downright cruel to others.

Ibuki spent the game trying to get away from Hiyoko and would often forget where to go on even the most simple maps. Ibuki did everything she could to get away from the menace that was Hiyoko she even would push Usami into harm's way just to get away from her.

In the final game they played Ibuki had just got out of a soft lock from Hiyoko.

“Get away from Ibuki!” Ibuki cried as Hiyoko shot a bunch of shells at her. They passed to her left and right missing her.

Hiyoko was giggling the entire time as Ibuki managed to stay away from her. Chiaki passed the two as her and Alter Ego were neck and neck on the final lap.

“Let’s all be friends!” Usami said as she got slapped off the map by Hiyoko.

There were practically two games going on one with Usami, Hiyoko, and Ibuki and the other with Alter Ego and Chiaki.

As Chiaki and Alter Ego were nearing the finish all sorts of items flew from the two at the other. Trying in desperation for any advantage that the other could get over their opponent. Alter Ego was no Izuru but that didn’t make him a push over in Chiaki’s book.

Through the hail of shells Ibuki managed to run straight into Chiaki with Hiyoko following her. Alter Ego ended up barely winning the game before Chiaki. Ibuki came 3rd followed by Usami finally getting in 4th after almost 10 minutes straight of Hiyoko’s shenanigans.

Chiaki and Alter Ego shook hands. It had been a close game and a fun one at that.

After they were done Hiyoko and Ibuki left to go check on The Ultimate Imposter and Izuru. They hoped that The Ultimate Imposter was doing better since Hiyoko had last seen him.

…

Back at the hospital Izuru had written down the list of symptoms The Ultimate Imposter had been suffering from.

They included: Drowsiness, lack of motor skills, loss of consciousness, and unusually high hunger.

From the best Izuru could tell the body believed part of it was dead from the improper ejection. For some reason the body was trying to intake a lot of energy most likely to repair parts of it that were perceived dead. Izuru had no way of telling whether his condition would get worse or better. For now The Ultimate Imposter needed to be kept under watch.

The Ultimate Imposter was awake and he had barely been speaking. Izuru could tell something was wrong. Izuru knew that the conversation was about to get very serious.

“Is something wrong friend?” Izuru asked. The Ultimate Imposter looked at him before opening up.

“We really did some bad things as Ultimate Despairs to put it lightly.” The Ultimate Imposter scoffed bitterly. He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground. “I think the worst thing I ever did was kill a kid’s family in front of him...”

Izuru and Hajime didn’t know every action that The Ultimate Despairs did all he knew was that they were horrible. At that moment Ibuki and Hiyoko entered the room it seemed they heard the last bit at least, however The Ultimate Imposter didn’t stop instead he continued.

“I think I wanted him to suffer the same fate as me. I remember the feeling of joy seeing the despair on that kid’s face.” He stopped somehow looking even more depressed than he already had been.

“We did horrible things...” Hiyoko began before a stone in her throat stopped her. She couldn’t elaborate either guilt taking over her actions as she slumped into one of the seats in the room in silence.

Not even Ibuki could say anything. The atmosphere was heavy, the guilt in the air crushing any attempt at words. For a while they all revealed in their own actions reliving the hell they brought upon a world undeserving of it.

“Well Izi wasn’t really one of the Ultimate Despairs. He never really participated much in our despairing events so what do you think Izi, how can we atone?” Ibuki looked to Izuru for guidance. But he couldn’t bring them any as he began to speak.

“I may have not done the things you did. I may have not been as directly involved compared to the rest of the Ultimate Despairs. But I am as guilty as everyone here. My own analytical mind betrays me when I think of every path I could’ve walked to stop Junko.” Izuru coldly spoke letting the words flow out without an outward sign of guilt, yet everyone could tell the sincerity behind those words.

“Nagito almost shot Junko, but I intervened on the day Chiaki died. I even watched Chiaki die before my eyes, and watch all of you slowly be tortured and succumb to despair.”

“But even after all that there were countless times I could’ve stopped Junko.” Izuru began his story about one particular man that had given Junko trouble.

Some time after the first killing game with the student council the underground of Hope’s Peak had been slowly converting to Junko’s control. Day after day scientists and guards in the underground where Izuru resided were slowly falling to her control.

Soon there was no one left with free control roaming around in the cramped dark halls. No one but one he was just an everyday guard, yet he had been waging his own guerilla war against Junko in the underground.

Day after day more and more of the converted ended up dead. He hid in the shadows and vents killing off his own coworkers and friends.

Even those sent in the vents to go hunt him down ended up corpses the smell of blood in the vents clouded the air day in and day out.

Mukuro the Ultimate Soldier was having difficulty tracking him down. He started to become such a nuisance that Junko had commanded Izuru to go help her worthless sister in finding the rat.

Mukuro never trusted Izuru, rightfully so, he was dangerous. But like the soldier she was when he was put in the same mission as her instantly all the friction between the two suspended until their collective mission was completed. Mukuro spoke more to Izuru that day than she had ever wanted to in her entire life.

“All we have to do is get the little rat from his hiding place and get him into our killbox.” Mukuro said to herself, still thinking up an exact plan to get him out.

“For that we would need to bait him out first. Prey does not so willingly fall into a predator's mouth.” Izuru said, giving Mukuro an idea.

“Junko we can use her and get false information out to him that Junko is here.” Mukuro pointed to the isolated room on the blueprints of the underground.

The room was a great place to pick. The entrances to the room were very limited once he got in it was going to be very hard to get out. Even the ventilation system betrayed him because once he passed that room he could only go in two directions backwards and forwards. 

Going backwards could easily be stopped since he would have to pass by a junction which was likely to be immediately blocked by Izuru when he entered the same room as Junko. 

Going forwards would lead him to where Mukuro was. There she had rounded up enough for a small squad. Mukuro only took a couple men as to not even allow the hint of the dwindling personnel to the rat. After all she didn’t know how much intelligence the rat had gathered against them. It was sure a safe bet but along with her own skills she was confident in her ability to subdue one person. As to Izuru he was Izuru Mukuro knew better than anyone the powerful asset that Izuru was.

She may not particularly like him and maybe even afraid of him, but every soldier respected power and competence. Izuru oozed both of them as such the soldier part of Mukuro greatly respected the man despite the human side screaming out in horror everytime she saw him.

The image of his foot over Junko’s neck always seemed to wriggle its way into her mind when she saw him. That had been the closest to death Junko had ever been. It was Mukuro’s job to be the one to stop any threat to her sister, but Izuru backhanded her across the room like a ragdoll.

In that engagement, if you could even call it that, she had about as much worth as a Second Lieutenant with a compass and map.

She internally laughed at that joke. Laughing at death and fucked up situations was a bad habit of hers.

She would never admit it but she was insecure about her ability to protect Junko when Izuru was around, because she knew very well if Izuru wanted he could rip Junko in two before Mukuro could even turn her head to watch.

That feeling was something she had grown too accustomed to. One moment your buddy would be standing next to you running the shit and then the next moment his face would resemble mashed potatoes. Everytime that happened Mukuro had always been the lucky one to not be targeted first, but that never made it any easier to cope with. And saying shit happens wasn’t good enough for Mukuro when it came to her own damn sister.

Suffice to say Mukuro’s feelings on the man in front of her planning out a mutual plan to track down a shared nuisance where rocky at best, but like every other soldier she had a gripe with she shut up and focused on the mission and it alone.

“I think this particular man has experience in guerilla warfare. I’ve seen the tactics he’s used before in fact I’ve used them before.” Mukuro said. The blankness in her voice almost mirrored Izuru’s as he opened his mouth to speak.

“What you are trying to say is that we know how he will act.” Izuru clarified understanding the point she was trying to get across. “And to add he is skilled in this aspect of warfare.”

“Precisely.” Mukuro said. She was not one for words, so Izuru often had to finish her sentences for her.

Talk of Junko being in the underground at a specific place started to surface. The man in the walls weighed his options. Stay in the vents slowly being hunted down every passing hour as Junko’s control grew more or try to take her out here and then. 

He already knew his option before he made it.

Intelligence that he had gathered said that Mukuro, Junko’s bodyguard, was going to be on the other side of the complex. He didn’t believe it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. It seemed like this was going to be the only shot at Junko he was ever going to get. A part of him knew already it was too good to be true but he just hoped it was wrong. Besides what was he to do even if it was bad intel? He was going to die. He knew it and the people down here knew it too.

Crawling through the vents trying not to make a sound as the plentiful people walked past. Their boots clacking against the floor bringing anxiety to the man. At any moment he could be found and everything was over. That had been his life for the past month ever since Junko worked her magic on everyone.

He even had to slow his breathing when the boots of the people came closer and closer to his hiding spot. His hand slowly hovering to his side arm. For him the moment lasted an eternity as the crowd of people passed over the vent.

Slowly but steadily she wriggled his way towards his objective. The scrapping of his rifle slung on his back against the bent and his laboring breathes were the only sounds to comfort him on his suicide mission.

The hatch of the vent slowly lifted as he looked into the room. She wasn’t here but someone else was. The room instantly ignited in gunfire as he ducked back into the vent.

“Fuck!” He shifted through the vents as fast as he could since he couldn't afford to be quiet this time around. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be surprised at the trap.

He made a split decision he was going back. Hopefully they hadn’t locked him in if so he was going to fight to the death. The opportunity really was too good to be true.

Making his way back to the junction his fears were confirmed as the ventilation system was blocked. He forced his way up the vent into the empty corridors.

He surveyed his surroundings when he got up from the vent. The hallway was dark unnaturally dark. Something seemed wrong about it. Why was it so dark in this one area? Every other corridor was lit but this one it was pitch black. And the sound there was nothing.

All he could hear was a consuming silence. The thumbing of his heart gave him company. He slid the vent grate back into place. He looked back up expecting to see the same empty corridor...

But something was just wrong about the darkness, horribly wrong. His instincts screamed of an unseen danger, but his mind and eyes were showing him the opposite. 

He switched his flashlight on against his better judgement; he knew that the darkness was his only ally, but something was nagging at him. The tension from not knowing was horrible he had to know even if it was nothing just so he could move on.

Shining it across the left of the hall…

Nothing...

He turned it to the right side...

It was him...

For a moment time stood still as he processed what was in front of him. The hostile energy emanating from the thing in front of him suffocated the room. Every cell in the man’s body screamed at him to run and hide. But in the moment nothing moved no matter how hard he screamed to his own body to move. Nothing happened, the silhouette didn’t move and neither did he.

Suddenly he could feel his limbs moving in slow motion as he tried to pull the trigger of his rifle. Instantly he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. The clatter of his rifle against the corridor echoing. He didn’t even realize he had been hit. It felt like he had been shot... it was the same feeling as when a 7.62 slammed into his plate carrier. The air from his lungs instantly being punched out of him figuratively and literally.

It felt like his whole body was weighed down and all his training throughout his life vanished with the one look at it. He sluggishly pushed himself upwards, as he reached for where his trusty 9mm was supposed to be. His hand clumsily pushed into an empty holster instinctively he looked up at the figure who was holding his own weapon against his head.

That guard represented more than one man. To Izuru he represented every other path Izuru could have taken where Junko’s demise came before the world’s. Yet in the end Izuru watched the world burn alongside Junko on that rooftop.

All for the promise of unpredicted results.

…

Mukuro reached for her radio as Izuru’s hollow voice came through.

“He is dead.” Izuru's voice came from the radio. Same typical voice.

Mukuro could relate to the lack of emotion in killing a person. She had stopped feeling anything from killing a long time ago, but Izuru never showed any emotion. So that voice coming through after he stated the fate of the man was unsettling even to Mukuro.

“Copy.” Mukuro droned back. “Job well done.” That would be the first and last time Mukuro ever complimented Izuru.

In a way Mukuro and Izuru were the same. They were both pawns to Junko carrying out her will and obeying to her orders. The difference in their reasoning for doing so didn’t matter because in the end when Junko told them to do something they both obeyed. The only difference between the two was that Izuru stopped helping Junko and Mukuro didn’t… 

Look where she ended up because of it.

“I too am as guilty as every one of you in this room.” Izuru finished. The room still not speaking so Hajime joined in.

“Makoto gave us a second chance. Don’t waste it by wallowing in your own guilt. Because it never does anyone else any good.” Hajime said. An old expression appeared on his face. One of deep thought and pessimism. “When I had learned what Izuru had done… no what I had done I still felt an array of emotions that hit me like a truck all at once.”

“But Hajime saw me unaware of my past helping out others and that was enough to inspire him to fight Junko from behind the scenes. If not for Hajime the killing game would have continued on for a much longer time.” Izuru finished. The two talking as two different people was quite disorientating at first for the rest of the room to hear, but eventually they would get used to it.

“I know we’ve been given another chance but how do we move on from this?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. The reality they lived was so hopeless.

“We were all given a second chance, but in truth, but I do not know what can be done to atone after what we’ve done. I do not think we can atone for the damage we’ve done.” Izuru sincerity didn’t bring hope to the others in the room. Hearing that not even he had an answer or an idea was disheartening because usually he was the one with a plan.

Silence returned to the room. Getting over what they’ve done will take a lot, and dealing with the other students when they wake up will only add more problems as they realize what they’ve done.

Then suddenly the silence was broken by Ibuki, “Ibuki thinks that everyone should live long and happy lives with the second chance we were given.” Ibuki’s words seemed to lift up the others.

Then one by one the others opened up. “Yeah you’re right. We were given this second chance. To change as people.” Hiyoko related the words back to herself.

“Second chance huh?” The Ultimate Imposter repeated back to himself without emotion.

“By the way I came here to ask where all the instruments were.” Ibuki said, looking at Hajime who still had the doctor’s note in his hand. He passed it along to the Ultimate Imposter and turned his attention to Ibuki.

“There are probably one somewhere in the many houses on Jabberwock.” Hajime said. The words brought comfort to Ibuki who believed that this island was uncultured in the world of music.

He stood up to leave and Ibuki followed him out of the door.

“Hiyoko why do you want to change so much as a person?” The Ultimate Imposter asked, turning his attention to the girl sitting across from him.

“Umm it’s a little embarrassing to say but Mahiru said she liked me better when I had the despair disease. She said I was um cute...” Hiyoko said, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

“It must be good to have a good friend.” The Ultimate Imposter said almost jealous. True Izuru and him were technically friends but not quite as good as he wanted to be.

“Aren’t you and Izuru friends though?” Hiyoko was partly confused as to the exact complicated relationship between the two.

“Yeah, but I don’t really know much about him. And in my current condition I doubt I can do much talking to him.” There was a sadness in his voice that Hiyoko could relate to. Loneliness was the right word to describe it. 

It was a problem all three of the saved students had in common. They were all lonely. Ibuki longed for a band and was lonely as such, Hiyoko longed for a proper family and friends, and The Ultimate Imposter longed for a close friend, someone he could be genuine with. Maybe they could all get over that loneliness through each other?

“Well I know a little about Izuru from what he told me so I can tell you about him, but I can also be your friend.” Hiyoko gave a genuine smile to The Ultimate Imposter who couldn’t help but return it.

…

Walking around Izuru led the way for Ibuki. He stopped at a random house opening the door as expected he found a guitar in one of the bedrooms. He presented Ibuki with the object who’s face instantly shined brighter than the sun in excitement.

Given enough time Izuru could be able to put together some more instruments for Ibuki. Maybe that would quell her boredom for sometime.

“Why did you talk so much with Izuru?” Hajime asked. Despite her answers in her Void she was dodgy around that question.

Ibuki tapped her fingers together and said, “Well I noticed a lot about you Izuru you were very antisocial. I guess I wanted to break that bad habit of yours? Not only that but after you started helping us I really like what you and The Ultimate Imposter did.”

“So you respect leadership.” Izuru stated more as a fact than a question.

“I also wanted to see if I could get a reaction from your expressionless face.” Ibuki said. That Izuru didn’t like because that was the same thing that Junko did to everyone all the time. In a way that same behavior did remind him of Junko but on Ibuki it was much more playful than sinister.

“I also liked your ‘I do what I want attitude’ because you would often just leave the group and do what you wanted on your own. That was something Ibuki could relate to and liked.” Ibuki said before it was her turn to ask him a question. “But why does Izi want to know so much about me?”

“At the beginning I found everyone annoying except Chiaki. But when you showed me that song you made I wonder was it your talent or my luck that led us on this path?” Izuru contemplated for a second before continuing. “Not only that but I knew you were going to push me to do things with you so I just went along with it.”

“That’s such a tsundere thing to say Izi!” Ibuki giggled. Her face was one of teasing and almost infuriating happiness.

“I am not as much of a tsundere as you claim I am. I genuinely did enjoy much of the time I spent. Music is an interesting thing that allowed me to let my newly found emotions flow. So for that I am forever thankful to you Ibuki.” Izuru said honestly. Despite what others called him he always knew what he was.

“Now let us go back to The Ultimate Imposter. He requires constant watch. I would explain to you how to take care of him but I predict you will forget.” Izuru said unintentionally coming off as cold.

Which Ibuki definitely picked up on, “Hey I can remember some things! I just need a note or five!” Ibuki ran to Izuru’s side, constantly berating him with reassurance that she could take care of The Ultimate Imposter.

…

Back at the room Hiyoko and The Ultimate Imposter had started talking about their favorite candies.

The Ultimate Imposter liked the mystery lollipops because you never knew what face you were going to see under the wrapper.

Hiyoko liked traditional Japanese Candies especially the gummies. It was really nice to just chew on them for a minute. It really calmed her down.

While they were talking Ibuki and Izuru finally got back. Hiyoko wanted to talk to Izuru a bit more and so did Izuru who was regretfully going to have to trust her with The Ultimate Imposter’s treatment. Mainly because if he gave Ibuki it then she was going to forget and probably give him cyanide pills instead.

“Hey Big Bro Izuru can we talk?” Hiyoko asked, taking the words from his mouth he gave a nod and waved to the door which she followed out. That left The Ultimate Imposter and Ibuki in the same room.

Ibuki oinked at him who was genuinely surprised at her mannerism. “That means you cool in pig talk.” Ibuki said. In turn The Ultimate Imposter really didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He took pride in his weight but often others didn’t.

“What?” The Ultimate Imposter asked. Ibuki obviously continued the conversation about whatever and The Ultimate Imposter just went along with it.

…

“Umm so about what happened to you.” Hiyoko began. She was careful and cautious around the topic. She didn’t know what she feared more, Izuru's reaction or bringing up bad memories for him.

“What of it?” Izuru asked.

“Hope’s Peak Academy they removed your emotions? But why?” Hiyoko asked she just couldn’t understand why they would be so evil.

“The official reason was to put talent in my brain by removing those because they were in the way. But in truth the fact that me and Hajime still exist as one proves they were lying. The real reason they did this was most likely to control me.” Control? Hiyoko couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Hiyoko I’ve done a lot of storytelling with you so since you wish to understand me I will tell you another.” Izuru began his story.

Pain was Izuru’s world day in day out, more talent was being forcefully injected into him and it hurt. At the time he was still Hajime he still had emotions, and he was pissed. The agner bubbled and boiled over his mind like an erupting Volcano.

When they began another surgery his eyes opened to the horror of the scientist. His vision was filled with red out of anger and a will to enact violence against his tormentors. He grabbed the scientists head and slammed it against the surgery table.

His analytical mind sickenly taking note of the velocity and speed of every fragment of the man’s skull and blood drop flying through the air. His eyes immediately locked onto the two other people in the room.

He stood up on the table ripping off his bindings and pounced towards the other operator. He tore through the man like an animal turning towards the single guard in the room as he frantically unslung his rifle from his shoulder.

Izuru picked the man up and slammed his back against his knee instantly he identified the sound of the crack as the lumbar curve cracking inwards paralyzing the man from the waist down.

The room filled with sleeping gas as Izuru slowly fell into sleep. When the situation was under control. They removed the two dead and one injured. The steering committee decided that an incident was supposed to be staged. A gas pipe accidentally exploded claiming the lives of the three. Even though the third man had survived the chances of him staying hush hush about the Izuru Kamukura Project were next to none as such he was no longer an asset merely an inconvenience, and was dealt with as such.

The Steering Committee originally planned Izuru’s emotions and memories to be whipped so they could control him. His little outburst emboldened them to act immediately. That day Hajime Hinata died. He died betrayed, alone, and angry against the Academy that had caused him indescribable pain.

After the deed was done they tested for his emotional responses. He scored a perfect zero on all categories. Empathy, Joy, Anger, Sorrow, even sexual arousal. He was as they created him an emotionless yet talented human.

Later they gave fake condolences to the family of the three dead. It was all a manufactured tragedy.

The Steering Committee wasn’t evil, they were just cold and calculating. Izuru was the same as them. It is ironic that their own creation would lead to their timely demise. At least Izuru could take joy in their fall from his time with Junko, because everything else brought him nothing but regret.

“In the end I suffered at the hands of hope and despair. The final trial was between my two tormentors, and I didn’t want to side with either Junko or Hajime. In the end I chose hope but do not mistake my choice. I sided with hope for my own benefit not theirs.” Izuru finished.

“There was one other person that chose a similar path.” Izuru began. “Her name was Komaru Naegi. I saw her reject both hope and despair. I asked her why she rejected hope and despair. At the time I didn’t understand because I was so blinded by the unpredictability in both that I couldn’t fathom why someone would reject both. In the end she told me that she chose her own path despite what the world wanted her to do.”

“So you chose hope for your own selfish reasons?” Hiyoko asked, highly doubting that was all to it.

“Not entirely, but it is ironic that I look at emotion from only a logical view point. Emotion is not logical; they could one’s vision yet at the same time they bring the only meaning to life. I lived more than I ever have in the past months with emotions than I have the years I lived in emotionless logic.” Izuru stated.

“What about your parents? Did you remember what happened to them?” Hiyoko asked.

“I do not remember them, but from what I can deduce they were not bad people. They were in financial decline just by the fact of Hajime being at Hope’s Peak. They were most likely like every other boring person in the world they wanted the best for Hajime whether they knew about the project is irrelevant. In the end the person they called son died.” 

“The chances of them surviving are slim yet those odds are imposed on the entire world equally, so in my heart I would like to believe them alive. Otherwise I do not know them, all memories of them were taken away. I only have the Academy and myself to thank for that.”

“The closest thing to a family I had was the relationship that was created from me to my captors. Even then I knew they were far from the loving type. The environment was often hostile, I was tested for my talents, those tests were not always something I could fail, and given praise for showing good results on their clipboards. It was not the typical parent child relationship that was common in the world.” Izuru finished his unstopping thought process Hiyoko didn’t have a difficult time disphychering what it all meant, because Izuru had presented all of the words with nothing but pure logic.

“Did you ever want to leave?” Hiyoko asked, relating to her own will. Izuru could most likely tell but didn’t mention it.

Izuru began. “Yes many times. Freedom was one of the few things I desired at the time. But when I got out the only thing I learned was Freedom is based in perspective. In truth there is no freedom, no true freedom. I was kept in a small dark room but when I escaped I only found a bigger room. That’s all the world is. All the variables and different things happening are all predictable and boring to me. They’re as boring as the room I was locked in.”

“Freedom that was your first desire?” Hiyoko asked. “But you are happy at least?”

“Besides that I need to tell you how to help the Ultimate Imposter because Ibuki will most likely forget.” Izuru said. Sometimes he feared for her because of her forgetfulness.

With slightly wavering confidence Hiyoko accepted she would accept that she had to take care of others now.

...

Back at The Ultimate Imposter’s room Ibuki had been tearing The Ultimate Imposter’s Ear off about random subjects. The Ultimate Imposter however very much enjoys Ibuki’s company.

“Anyways Ibuki think that we should find a way to help Izi! Chiaki talked about that Junko lady being super lame!” Ibuki said.

“Help?” The Ultimate Imposter had to agree but didn’t know whether Ibuki had the completely right idea.

“Yeah follow me!” Ibuki said attempting to pull The Ultimate Imposter up but failed. The Ultimate Imposter stood up and followed Ibuki back to holdings.

Hiyoko spotted them going back into Holdings and followed them. Izuru had gone to take note of all the islands and the things they have.

“Hey what are all of you doing?” Hiyoko asked entering Holdings. They had been talking to Chiaki.

“We’re giving ideas for Chiaki to help!” Ibuki cheered. “You should join in too.”

"Because the Neo World is based on people's minds you all have a unique power that you can give Izuru on his travels. After all it was your same power that was able to create an entire world centered around yourselves. I think I can use that same power to benefit us now." Chiaki explained. The rest of them were very eager to help in any way they could.

Izuru after he was done surveying the island went back to Holdings. It was time to get Peko out of her void.

The island had enough to support a population of hundreds needless to say it was going to be a while before they were forced to be self-sufficient. There was also something Izuru wanted to grab.

Chiaki’s Hairpin is also an USB which once held Junko’s Ai. Hope and despair were intertwined into the same object. A reminder to his infatuation with the unpredictability of the two. It no longer was hope or despair to him it was just her hairpin a reminder of a more peaceful time.

Back at Holdings the others had finished their ideas and Chikai had coded them all in. Izuru came back walking past them and found the hairpin he unplugged it from the server he put it in at the start of the killing game.

“Hey Izi! We got Chiaki to help us give some ideas to help you.” Ibuki said.

Izuru looked at the small crowd of people with the ideas of their ‘help’ running through his mind.

“I think you will find this helpful.” The Ultimate Imposter said before explaining what he added.

-Gained Ultimate Imposter’s Ability: Blend In-  
Hajime can now take the appearance of any npc

“I found a problem is that you are too easily recognizable in the Voids, so if you mess up at least you can always disappear.” The Ultimate Imposter finished. Izuru had to agree the ability would come in handy if they ever needed to become someone else at a moment's notice.

“Big Bro Izuru I think you should really stop kicking around trying to find the important object so I managed to find a way with Chiaki to make it easier for you.” Hiyoko finished as she explained her addition.

-Gained Hiyoko’s Ability: Total Understanding-  
Hajime will now know what and where the important object is at all times

“Now you just have to worry about the person in the Void rather than finding the Important Object.” The pointer in Ibuki’s Void had completely stopped working even after Chiaki had returned so a more reliable method of finding the important object was definitely accepted.

“Ibuki made a new song for Izi! You should shop it to all those people who get in your way in the Voids.” Ibuki said, giving her signature smile and peace sign to Izuru.

-Gained Ibuki’s Ability: Deafening Sound-  
Hajime can momentarily stun everyone around him with Ibuki’s new song

“I call the song ‘He sang and everyone heard a bang!’ get it because it's like a flashbang.” Ibuki said, patting herself on the back for her naming ability.

“I actually wanted to help too. Just like I did for Makoto and his friends I consider you all my friends too so please let me help Izuru.” Alter Ego said.

-Gained Alter Ego’s Ability: World Destroyer-  
Alter Ego can now use his new persona of the world destroyer to assist Hajime

Having another powerful person in the Voids to assist was certainly a great help. Izuru didn’t even have to worry about them dying because Alter Ego could always be prepared. However the same couldn’t be said about the others if they died a second time in the Neo World there is no telling what could happen to them.

“I accept your assistance Alter Ego and all of yours for that matter as well.” Izuru said. The group cheered for their efforts not going to waste.

-Gained Group’s Ability: Outside Help-  
Izuru will no longer need to leave Hajime alone in the Voids and instead can come with him to directly help.

Izuru and Hajime laid down in their pod. Peko in their mind they would get her out. It was something they had done three times already. Something they could do with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original end of Unpredicted Outcome was supposed to be where all the alive students slowly woke up and we would get to hear about their character, motive and development. After that the dead students were supposed to wake up because of the ending of the Danganronpa 3 Anime. The last Chapter was going to be long, but then I ended up watching a certain episode that I missed from the anime series and thought the idea of each person forming their own world based on their mind was an interesting idea so I made a part two to the series dedicated to that idea. Also from the anime and Danganronpa Another Episode I ended up being very confused about some things.
> 
> 1) Nagito didn’t know Izuru before Danganronpa 2 according to the final trial but got shot and had a questionable expression too. This is shown on the boat ride to Jabberwock as Nagito clearly doesn’t know who Izuru is, however that would make no sense since they were Ultimate Despairs and Nagito saw him in Towa City.  
> 2) Junko talks about Izuru going to be a different person in Danganronpa Another Episode after Towa city is safe referring to Hajime. Yet in the final trail of Danganronpa 2 she mentions that they have no clue to why Hajime is even here. Saying that is why it is surprising Hajime is here since he was pushed to the recess of Izuru’s mind. Which is contradictory because Junko wouldn’t have just forgotten about that.  
> 3) Hajime is shown to be at the end of the hope side anime part Izuru and Hajime but that doesn’t make any sense. First of all they had to remove Hajime’s memories and emotions to get him to have talent. That didn’t make sense to me in the end trial in Danganronpa 2 apparently that whole removing his emotions was just done because and actually had no meaning whatsoever, because he can have the talent and his emotions so that begs to question why did the steering committee remove them in the first place which I tried to explain. The steering Committee never struck me as the inherently evil type so for them to just remove Hajime’s emotions because just cuz is kinda weird.
> 
> Also I wonder where V3 is going to pick up the story after the anime. I thought that the anime brought pretty much a complete end to the series, but then I found out there was an entire other game for the series that takes place after the anime and I really wonder how that is going to work. I’ve just started playing that game.
> 
> (V3 Spoilers) I made this a while ago but anyways I completed chapter one yikes is all I have to say. I don’t know how the trap even worked. She didn’t even test if it was aligned to where the person was going to be so it wouldn’t make sense that it worked right? Like the ball had to drop like 3 meters on to a very small target and she just did the trap on a whim too. Unless she is actually just really lucky or unlucky in this case that she didn’t even need to test if it was aligned. I actually thought there was going to be a twist in the case because of that fact but looks like I was just overthinking it, by a lot actually because the killer was right in front of me but I just kinda was like no that’s impossible because trap no work right. But rip was not prepared for that, well they couldn't possibly kill two protags in one game right?
> 
> (Whoops forgot to put this here) 6th Person:  
> https://strawpoll.com/29hhbqd2z


	6. Not so Clean Cut (Peko's Void)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted a line of text that was pretty important from the last chapter that explains why the others are able to give Izuru abilities so whoops before you go back to read it though I have entered the text here:
> 
> "Because the Neo World is based on people's minds you all have a unique power that you can give Izuru on his travels. After all it was your same power that was able to create an entire world centered around yourselves. I think I can use that same power to benefit us now." Chiaki explained. The rest of them were very eager to help in any way they could.
> 
> Basically from what I understand the Neo World is based on people’s cognition. For instance Nekomaru tanked a rpg shot without being turned to paste. If that had been a real rpg it would have gone through him and through Akane. The only reason I think he survived was because he had so much will power to save his friend Akane that he ended up surviving the shot. After all in the end trial they explain that just you thinking that you are dead makes you in a comatose like state so your ability to perceive your surroundings has an effect in the Neo World to some degree. We don’t know the exact specifics but one thing can be for certain a person’s perception in the Neo World is very powerful if that perception could be used in a way to help others then it would indeed be a powerful tool.
> 
> So the last chapter was about what the Ultimate Despairs did that still gives them guilt. It is one thing to just say the Ultimate Despairs killed people and brought despair to the world but it is another thing to actually give specific things they did. This is snow in order for the reader to feel the same hesitation and guilt that plagues them in many stories with the Ultimate Despairs we only see the good in them we only see their funny character quirks we don’t see the very very bad in them the evil and as such we often are alienated with their decision to ultimately stay away from society. I wish to show exactly why they chose this and make the reader understand that while they are our fun characters from Danganronpa 2 we all know they were evil.

“That first one? What about him? Nobody could tell what the fuck he looked like. Janitor was sure pissed about that clean up.” The voice was clouded by the door in between him and them.

“What about the second one?” Another muffled voice came from behind the door.

“The second dude man fucking clean up crew thought he got hit with a fourty mike mike.” The voice paused from behind the door. “And the third one his spine got snapped like a fucking toothpick. Now they have us kicking around outside his room, but don’t let any of that fool you if he gets out fucking run.”

There was a noticeable pause in the conversation as the other voice came up. “And he’s just sitting in there like none of that shit just happened?”

“Yeah tell me about it man. We’re not supposed to talk about any of this so you didn’t hear shit from me. Instead how's your wife?” The conversation died down from the other end. The room seemed to expand outwards into nothingness.

Something had wedged itself in Izuru’s hand. He looked at the Galactica Hairpin sitting in the palm of his hand. Could this be the reason for all the disruption. After Peko came to her senses something went wrong. One thing could be certain this wasn’t the work of Junko, but exactly what was going on eluded Izuru. One thing was certain nothing was going to change sitting here.

When he stepped off the frame of the bed a loud splash accompanied him. He looked down to see a very dark liquid about knee high, as he walked through the black water he noticed something. I̴͇͂̚t̶͚̋͒ ̷̼͌w̸̼̭̒͌a̷̎͑ͅs̶͖̣ṇ̴͍̊'̷̙̉̈́t̴̝͘ ̵͉͌͆t̷͚͂́h̷̬̠͛ǎ̸͇̽t̴͇͗̿ ̴̣̓͗i̶̧͎̾͝ṯ̷̑ ̵͚̓͠w̴̘̌͝a̵̼͚̍̈́ș̵́̀ ̸͎̜͂d̶̬̲å̵̟̟r̷̢̩͂̎k̷̤͈̑̿; It was that the water was completely black it swifted away from Izuru’s leg as he moved. The ripples move endlessly across the water’s surface before fading. The echoing sound of the water being churned by Izuru’s presences was heard all around him.

His black pants were soaked as he kept walking. He tripped over something, his body fell forward as his arms shot out to stop the fall. Water splashed onto his shirt but something was wrong with the color. It wasn’t water, it was blood.

What did he trip on? When he felt around the spot he fell, he pulled on whatever it was. It felt like an arm. He lifted the body to the surface…

A familiar face g̶̛̺̻̦͗̏r̷̫̭͕̙̙̖̙͂̋̏̈́ͅe̸̮̎͊̏͝e̴͉͆̓͊̇̄͘t̶̼̱̟̱͔̻̞͕̓̐͂͒̓͜͝͠e̸͍̱͔̣̪̮̜͠d̸̤͈͗͋̍̚ͅ ̴̡̖̯̗̤͎̤͋͌̐̓̓͗̓̕͝him.

Days before.

Peko forced the door closed. A chair wedged against the door as the arguing voices raged on from behind. Fuyuhiko and Peko already knew the drill when the parents started arguing nothing good came from it.

She sat next to Fuyuhiko who hadn’t said anything, it was uncharacteristic of him.

“Is something wrong?” Peko asked in her serious demeanor to him. To an outsider her tone was cold and distant but to Fuyuhiko and Peko the conversation was normal.

Maybe that’s what was eating Fuyuhiko up. “Nothing.” Fuyuhiko growled letting his anger get the better of him. Peko knew not to pry further unless she wanted to incur his wrath.

Peko had her sword by her side. The voices of Fuyuhiko’s parents rising as Peko noted this was about the time they snapped and the fists started flying. They were not pushovers but she would fight to the death to protect Fuyuhiko even from his own parents. It had been what she was trained for.

It sounded like a riot from beyond the door. Peko still tense moved towards Fuyuhiko despite her not showing emotions she didn’t like when his parents fought. A concoction of mixed emotions always clouded her mind when this happened. It is better to win a battle by never drawing your sword but not all battles can be ignored. She was taught that from a very young age.

A bang was heard from beyond the door.

It was only getting worse. Peko knew that they were going to have to leave the house or fight.

“We must leave.” Peko said to Fuyuhiko.

He glared at her. Peko didn’t know the feelings going through him. She didn’t care what must be done for his protection.

“Fine.” Fuyuhiko muttered as he stood up. They were on the second floor but they could easily scale the distance and get outside.

When they made it down to the ground floor the two began walking away from the house. Peko spotted a weird figure watching them. He had spiky hair and red eyes he was watching from the top of a building. He disappeared from her vision as the two began moving further away from the building.

Eventually the two made their way out to the bustling streets striped with noise and people. Peko stayed on guard, because the amount of people made it easy to attack and then blend in with the average person.

“So you want to get lunch?” Fuyuhiko casually asked. They were used to this sadly their parents fought on occasion nowadays. It had steadily been getting rarer with their age and more peaceful times.

Despite Fuyuhiko saying that he didn’t care or being tough about it it really hurt him to see them fight. Peko could tell that something was going through his mind and she had a guess on what it was.

“Are you worried about Natsumi?” Peko asked, bringing fuyuhiko out of his train of thought.

Fuyuhiko looked at her for a second hesitating on speaking. “Yeah.” He muttered his hesitation in speaking and told Peko that he was still putting on his act of toughness. Deep down he was caring and Peko knew it but the Yakuza didn’t need that from him.

“Don’t be, she won’t be home today since she had that thing to do.” Peko said, Fuyuhiko remembered and relaxed a bit.

The two went to a fast food place Fuyuhiko frequented after the two got what they ordered they sat down and ate.

“So what do you think we are going to find when we get back?” Fuyuhiko asked. Reluctance of even going back clouded his words. He feared what he could find when they came back.

“...” Peko didn’t know how to respond. She knew how to defend him but definitely not how to aid his mental state. Thinking back to everything they saw before at worst some blood was most likely to be the worst case scenario. Using that logic she was able to think of something to put Fuyuhiko’s mind at rest. “At the most we will find some blood they’ve never harmed each other beyond that.”

Fuyuhiko seemed to consider her words as he thought. He shook his head and kept eating his meal. His pen that he kept to him hung from his coat pocket. Peko remembered that pen she had gotten it for him a while back. They used to escape from a kidnapping some time ago. The people that captured them were amateurs escaping their room was easy, but unfortunately they could only go down an elevator. At the time the door was closed shut but thankfully Fuyuhiko managed to undo the lock with the pen.

They shimmied their way down the elevator shaft and managed to escape before their captors could react.

Ever since then he kept it close to him Peko didn’t understand quite what it meant to him for him to keep it.

The conversation eventually got more casual as the tension from before slowly subsided it was nice to cool down after those intense moments.

When they were done they had to go back home they both dreaded what they would find. When they got back they cleaned up no one was dead. After they were done Fuyuhiko retired to his room and Peko meditated for a while she had some thoughts to clear.

Fuyuhiko, her master, was locked in a battle within himself, and yet she doesn’t know how to help him. She knows that she desperately wants to help him but emotions were something she had long since repressed because they were not needed when it came to swinging a sword and often they got in the way to add.

She hoped one day she would regain what she lost and help Fuyuhiko through his struggle but not only that through her own struggle. Peko finished her meditating and it seemed she lost track of time. She went to bed and awoke the next day.

She read the daily newspaper just to see the happenings as of lately and read about an upstart Aikido Dojo near her that had been gaining steady renown. That was odd because it usually took many years for dojos to gain renown. The master there must be incredible, she thought. She made a note to visit later that day.

...

Alter Ego watched from on top of a building front the roof he watched Peko going along with her day like he saw yesterday.

Peko had been leading her normal life word of the Dojo had gotten to her on the second day. Aside from her duties to Fuyuhiko, her own training was something she took very seriously. Later that day she planned to pay the Dojo a visit. Alter Ego noted.

He watched her from the shadows as ordered.

...

The building towered over here yet at the same time it was dwarfed by the large skyscrapers that dotted the city. Every building around it had a good 10 meters on the building. The contrast between the very traditional Dojo standing in defiance under the shadow of the modern and industrial looking buildings was a sight to see.

Not many Aikido Dojos had kept her attention. Her skill had surpassed mostly every Dojo she attended. While they were good practice there was nothing more to learn. She hoped that this one would be different if not then she wouldn’t lose anything. After all she could just meditate and practice in her own home like she’s always done.

She entered the Dojo. There were more students than she expected since this place had opened recently too. The Dojo must be soundproof because the sound of the bustling streets were absent in the dojo. But she didn’t see any evidence to add to that theory there were no obvious soundproofing panels from the walls. However he thought the process was cut when she spotted a particular person.

She could instantly identify the master of the dojo, he was old. However Peko could sense great danger in him. Like every cell in her body urged to run from him. However this was a dojo, a place of peace. And since he was the master of the dojo that fear of power was oddly alluring.

She politely waited for the lessons to end before she walked up to the old man.

“I noticed that you were waiting, did you need something?” The old man commented as Peko approached.

Peko mentally eyed him up despite his age that danger was present, and he was certainly sharp. Peko didn’t know what to make of his character and personality. All she could decipher was the danger he presented despite his age. In his prime he must have been an even more formidable person than he is now.

“I see you are sharp then I shall not waste time.” Peko stated. Putting in bluntly she spoke her next sentence with slight hesitation. “I wish to duel you.”

“...” The old man nodded, not saying another word. Peko was slightly taken aback by his uncaring attitude, and yet there was a feeling of familiarity to it.

Peko followed him onto the mat the students had long since gone home. It was just him and her in the empty dojo. He motioned to her the practice gear. She put it on and took the practice sword. She locked eyes with her opponent as the two took the stage.

They drew swords.

They circled not dropping either of their gazes.

Peko made the first move. The sound of clashing blades echoed through the dojo. They danced around each other poking at the other. Each moved with precision looking for any opening they could exploit.

The two mostly remained motionless, their blades unmoving both their gazes bore into the other looking for any sign of weakness they could pounce on. There were occasional bursts of energy and fury between the two as the swords clashed they weaved and wedged into the other person’s space desperately trying to best the other.

The two backed off their blades returning to motionless states they once were in. The tension for the two stuck to the air. It tensed Peko but her opponent showed no signs of any emotion. The same dread from before came back to her she could shake it. On top of that his age didn’t seem to hold him back. It was slightly off putting for her.

“Your focus is dimming.” The old man idly commented as his blade pointed to her.

It was true, but following his comment it sharpened again. She took a step forward preparing for another flurry of attacks.

Peko made a jab at his midsection being cautious not to over extend herself. He moved out of the way not even bothering to move his sword. For a second there was peace and absence of their duel and then the Old man began his relentless attack. Peko was put on the back foot even when she outright deflected his attacks. There was still no opening to strike at him; he was too unnaturally quick. Even Peko herself attacking like this would have created an opening for her opponent.

But even then the battle still raged and Peko was being pushed backwards. The old man made no sign of relenting. Ever so more Peko was pushed closer and closer to the end of the mat. The pressure of finding some way around him built in her as she was pushed closer to the edge. She tried to get in attacks at him fruitlessly as each was countered and nearly got her hit. If it wasn’t for her movement and fast reactions then she would have already lost the duel. But her own room for movement was slowly becoming less and less.

She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. She felt the practice blade hit her as she futilely tried to defend from the strike. The duel was lost. Her suspicions of him were confirmed he was indeed dangerous however she didn’t feel off put by that danger. She respected it and she wanted to learn more from him.

“Tell me what is your name?” Peko asked it dawned on her that she hadn’t asked that first. She probably should have asked him that first but oddly she didn’t. And even odder he went along with it. He was to the point like her. Both didn’t bother for pleasantries.

“My name is Hajime Hinata.” The old man replied. He waited for her response. Peko knew what she was going to ask before she even spoke.

“May I learn under you, Hajime Hinata?” Peko gave a bow to him to emphasize her will.

“Yes you may.” He responded. Peko nodded in confirmation before thanking him. She could certainly learn from him but maybe he possessed wisdom on how to help her young master in his struggle? Time would only tell she remained eager to learn from him.

“You don’t have to do anything today do you?” Peko asked her new master.

“No.” He blankly responded. “This Dojo is my home.”

“Then may I ask you something?” Peko asked, taking his silence as confirmation to continue. “How did this dojo become so renowned so fast? Usually such things take years and dedication.”

Hajime looked at her and spoke, “The renown is because of me.” He ominously said it left much still to question for Peko. 

She didn’t press any further instead she changed the subject, “I see then may I ask why you decided to come here and start a dojo?”

“I started this dojo to help and for people to learn from each other.” Hajime said. Peko analysed him… he was genuine in his words. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of unease nor could she quite place that feeling.

Peko considered his words then spoke, “I hope to learn much from you Master.”

“Then I hope you find the answers you are looking for.” Hajime said. Peko turned and walked out of the Dojo, his words lingered with her and the unease went to her mind. Something was off with Hajime she couldn’t place it, but it did make her think. 

When she left she spotted from across the street the same figure that she saw the day before the same boy with red eyes and spiky hair. They locked eyes. This was no coincidence that they met a second time. Was he a hitman? Peko instinctively put her hand on the handle of her sword. The boy disappeared in the crowd, and she stopped sensing the threat from him. She didn’t leave her guard down however.

Peko rushed home things were odd to say the least, a Dojo appearing and that boy. If she saw that boy again then she was definitely going to approach him. And she should be ready for any competition that would result from said confrontation.

Peko got home. She approached Fuyuhiko and asked him.

“Have you seen a boy with red eyes and spiky hair?” Peko asked. Fuyuhiko looked at her confused and replied.

“What is this about?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“I saw him yesterday when we were leaving the house and today.” Peko clarified. Fuyuhiko scratched his head. He had never even heard or seen someone like that.

“No I have not.” Fuyuhiko said. Peko wondered what he could be. A couple theories passed through her mind, “Could he be a hitman?”

“Maybe, but then wouldn’t he have just attacked us earlier on top of that you saw him twice when I wasn’t around I think whoever they are after you.” Fuyuhiko said this wasn’t the first time someone had been after them ‘maybe they planned to take out her before moving on him?’ Peko thought.

Either way the delicate game had begun.

“Besides that we got this in the mail.” Fuyuhiko said, holding out a letter to Peko.

The letter wrote that Hope’s Peak Academy had scouted them and wanted them to enroll in the school next year.

“Are you going to accept?” Peko asked. Fuyuhiko looked at her and then opened his mouth.

“Are you?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“If you are going then yes.” Peko answered. He scoffed and then answered.

“Tsk fine.” Fuyuhiko said. He really wished she would do something on her own. Honestly he hated that side of her that remained blindly obedient because it bothered him more than he liked to show.

Peko kept chatting with Fuyuhiko about Hope’s Peak and planned to scout out what other people would be going to Hope’s Peak.

Quickly doing research she found a couple people that peaked her as physical threats. Other than that all others seemed to be of low threat.

“What are you looking at?” Fuyuhiko asked as Peko turned to him.

“Just doing research on those who will be also attending Hope’s Peak.” Peko said. Fuyuhiko strolled over to her looking at the potential classmates.

“What were you researching this for?” Fuyuhiko asked. He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

“I was seeing if any of them would pose a threat to you.” Peko answered. “Gathering information on those that will be around you for a prolonged period of time will prove useful in case of an attack.”

Fuyuhiko seemed to not like that answer and returned his vision to the screen. “You know you could just get to know them as people when we finally get accepted.”

“Doing research on them now while limited still has some merit.” Peko completely missed what Fuyuhiko meant. Fuyuhiko notably shifted his jaw thinking of a way to make himself more direct.

“You know what Peko? How about you make me a promise?” Fuyuhiko said. Peko looked at him dead in the eyes, and he continued.

“When we get to Hope’s Peak this relationship. It no longer exists, we will just be two students attending the same school.” Fuyuhiko said.

She reluctantly gave her answer. “I promise.” An array of emotions stabbed at her heart. She couldn’t place them all. She didn’t let her demeanor fall for fear of seeming weak in front of her young master.

…

>New Data located  
>Updating  
>...

…

Hajime was a good teacher. Peko noted something about him that made even the most novice of learners grasp concepts easily. She found herself growing a deep respect for him. She had many questions not all of them could be answered by the master of this Dojo. However she did desire his insight of her current situation.

After his lessons Peko approached him. “May I speak with you master.” He turned to look at her and nodded. “I wonder what made you want to become as powerful as you are now?”

There was a moment of hesitation from Hajime before he spoke, “Hope.” He blankly responded.

“What do you mean?” Peko asked, wanting for a less vague answer.

“There were many reasons that drove me. And it is quite a long story.” Hajime said. 

Peko had the time and the desire to know the story. “I have time for it.”

“At the beginning it was just a desire for power. Then it evolved into a desire to prove the world wrong. I was often talked down to and told I was never going to be like the ‘heroes’ I so desired to be. Much of the exact memories are muddy and have deteriorated with my ‘age’. However curiously my emotions and feelings remain the same. I can only say what I remember about my feelings from those times I cannot point to a particular event I remember. I even think that many people have memories of those times, but there are more important things going on at the moment than chasing a dwindling past.” Hajime finished.

“You must have been a person with an equally powerful resolve to your skill today to have become the person you became now.” Peko commented. What drove Hajime wasn’t something like her to protect anyone in particular and yet he had become more powerful than her. She was curious what method of practice he could have yielded.

“How did you become as powerful as you are today?” Peko asked. Surely if she did what he had done with enough practice and time she could become more powerful and nothing would be able to harm her dear young master.

Hajime waited before he answered. “I traded my own freedom and emotions for this power. It still is one of my greatest regrets. Of course at the time I didn’t know the heavy toll that was going to be dealt to me, but the consequences of my actions arrived the same. That life of power over emotion is not a life you want to live Peko.”

Peko was slightly taken aback. She had her own thinking about what needed to be sacrificed, and the toll it took on her, but to directly hear it from someone else…

Hajime really did understand her so her guesses were right they were two sides of the same coin. “I see thank you Master.” Peko turned to leave, she had to return to her other master.

…

>Update complete

>...

C̸̱̩͖̜͖͉̖̞̍̐̃̊̊̋̊̐r̸̙̼̗͓̝͍͚̯̋̽i̴̛̖̖̰̯͑͂͜t̵̨̨̞̗̭̦̟̣͖̟̖̣͕̑̀͐͜ȉ̷̠̪̼͆̎̉c̴͚̺͖̺̋͋̒̊̏̔̈́͂͘͘͝ä̴̟̘̪́͐̑̅l̶̡̹̦̈́͊̚ ̶̗̹̰̮̲̮͔͇͍̼̝̯̹̜̗͌̂͐̊E̵̦̍̏̒̉̏̉̒̕̚͘ͅr̴̡̨͕͍̙͚͕͉̲̘͔͈̬̈́̏̅̌̿͜ŗ̷̧̻͔̪̯̼͚̞̻͉͓͖̣̞̑͘͝ö̶̡̲̗͔͎̪͇̻̮̼͑̈̅̅͌̈́͑̅͒͑͠ͅŗ̵̧̻͔͎̥͙̙͙̭̳̜͚̖͋̇̉̽̄͝ͅ ̶̰̝̭̤̺͆̈́͝ͅR̷̨̧̨̻̬̦͕̙̫̞̬̘̝͕̓̍̒͑̆̈́̒̇̽͜͝͝e̵̟͕̫̻͒̐̄̓͜͝ḏ̸̻͙̯̭̪̫̪̀̋i̴̹̗̬̙̐͛̀͂̃̾̊͐̈́̇͂͝ř̵̬͍̟̭̣̣̱̃̑̈̊̉̉͑̒̚̕e̵̙̫̤͜͝c̴̤͇͛̽̈́ţ̶̢̖̺͈̰̯̫̻̱̹̤̮̬̃̅į̵̨͕̥̖͉͙̫̼͚̖̘͌̅̾̾͒̓̆̉̚͝n̶̹̮̅ģ̸̲̞̙̜̭̥̯̠̗̤̖̗͕̊̓̋̋̄̈́̊̽̕͝ ̵͇͍̆̆̉̓͛Ď̸͖̼̼̬̬̋͌̿̒a̷̜̞̤̭͇̩̤̻̰̥̅͐̈̀̃̾̒͝͝t̸͔̗̯̦̀̅̔̈́̉̾̇͛̃̔͗͘͝ą̴̹͍̪̲̹̲̙̞̝͈̖̠̃̑͋͗̈́̊̉̊̍͝

…

As Peko walked home through an alleyway that was a shortcut for her there stood a small cat. It was so fluffy and cute Peko reached out to grab it but it sensed her and bared its teeth to her. Her hand parted away from the cat and she looked at it in the eyes. She could sense its fear of her and she didn’t like it animals often ran from her. It was something that bothered Peko. Had she lost so much of herself that everything saw her as a threat?

She stood back up as the cat got less aggressive and ran off in the opposite direction of where she was going. Peko sighed and continued going home the cat was really cute too if only she was able to get to pet it.

During the walk home Peko started to think. Maybe it was that she was outwards scary to others? Was that what was wrong with her? Maybe it was her entire thought process? Maybe Hajime would have some answers? He did catch her off guard today… he understood her.

Peko opened the door of the home and walked in.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Peko recognized that voice. It was Fuyuhiko’s sister , Natsumi, who spoke from another room.

“Don’t fucking take that shit just because me.” Fuyuhiko’s voice shot up. Peko was going to have to stop the two.

Peko walked into the room gaining both of their attention as she spoke, “Let’s keep this a civil conversation. What even started this in the first place?”

“Natsumi here is going to Hope’s Peak and I’ve got a sneaking suspicion it's just because of me.” Fuyuhiko said. Something greater than that decision was bothering him Peko thought.

“So what if it is?” Natsumi challenged. Fuyuhiko turned his gaze back to her and with visible anger he spoke.

“Grr so are you just going to follow me like a lost dog?” Fuyuhiko asked. It wasn’t Natsumi that was bothering him.

“What's the matter if I want to go to the same school as you?” Natsumi questioned. The conversation was getting more and more hostile.

Fuyuhiko relented because he really didn’t want to get into a fight with his sister today. Not that they never did, they took after similar habits as their parents begrudgingly. “Tsk do whatever you want.”

…

>Ḑ̷̣̭͖̰̤͉̪̘̳̼͎͇̔̓̃͆̊͜a̶͎͙͙͉̤̐̇́̒͌̀t̷̨̥̖̰̣̫͕̝̠̺̿̓́̈́̑̽å̵̡̛̬̗͔̼̻̬̠̃͂͗̑̃̅̇͜͠ ̵̢̨̧̠͍͓̻͕̻̰̦̦͚̌́̐̿͊̽̚͜C̵͎̑͂́́̒̅̕ǫ̴̧̞͉̭͕̝͚̭͖̝̬͙̲̃̄͗̿͘̚ŗ̸̣̘͚̥̤̖̈́̉̋̄͂ŗ̶͙͎̫̫̀̽̉͠ư̴̢̜̔͐̀̆͊̌̀̚͠p̶̧̢̮̣̼͈͍͔̠͇̹̥͙̈́͊̽̄̈́̏ͅţ̵̧̢͓̮̭̹̰̰͐̔̉̾̇̌̅͠ȩ̸̢̡͕̘̹̗̱̻̞̈́̓͐͛̓͛̚͘d̶̛̛̠͚̬̞̯̜͎̻̝͖̻̯͆̓̏̃̿̌̃̈́̈́̇̕ͅͅ

0̸̥̦͉͙̬̌̐̅͛̊̋̍̈̈̍̄̌ͅ1̸̢̛͎̥̙͈̙͙̜̼̥͚̝̋͜0̶̡̹̠͉̘̤̲̗̬̒̓͛͗̅̒̒͂̌̂̌̕͜͝0̸̦̙͖̙͎̎̄̐̎͗̄̈́̑̔̕͝0̸̖̼̣̬̙͉͇̽̀̋͆͑̈̇̾͑̽̈̉̕̕͜1̴̭̯͕̯͛0̸̨̧̛̛̠͖̦̯̪̱̦̐̌̓̊̆͐͂̕̕͝0̷͙̬͇̫͇͈͔̹̪̥̳̭͙̩̙͑͆̉̑̔̚ ̶̩̣̙̺͔̪̺̂̐̑͌͗́̒ͅ0̵̝͎̫̼̟̬̩̼͑̋̍͊̍̌͜͝1̴͍̟͚̟̮̙͎͇͙̮̂̍͘̚̚͜1̶̖̻̽̅̅̂̕0̵̨̡̨̫̜̺͉̯̩̹͇͖̈́̂̍͆̔͠0̶̖̹̙͎̺̘̺͊̉̆̏͗ͅ0̵̭̣͚̰͖̘̠̒̾͜0̵̧͍̝̥͔̬͓̲͑̀̇̓̄̿̌͂̈́̄̎̊͘͝1̶̞͌ͅ ̶̧͈͇̳̣̩͙͔̣̥̘͚͈̍̊̈́̉͜͠0̸̨̛̛̟̖̮̩͗̿͂̂̓̚͝͝1̷̡̫̥̱̺̺̲̖̣̘̬͈̋̋̍̈͛1̴̢̤̯̯͖͍̠͎̣͙̈́͋͌̊̚͜͠1̴̡̛̦͇̪̖̬̐͐̑̏͒̉̏́̍̒̋͜͝0̴̧̤͓̩̖͈̦͇͉͈̲̎͗̈̒̍̊͗̔̀̕͜ͅ1̵͙͍̯̿͛͑̒̚͝0̷͚̼̳͇̄̏̓̈́͋̕͠0̷̡̧̣͍̹̙̯̗̙̤̳̩̗̬̮̅̉͗̋̚ ̷̛͈̯̼͓̘͈̠̟̙̖̠̞̫̆͐͛̃̋̆̂͑̋͘͝ͅ0̴̛̲̻͔̮͓̻̱̳̥̆̆̎̏̆͌̇̐̌̓̅̃̚ͅ1̸̩͈̙͙̺̭̬̼̙̲͑͘̕1̴̼̙̱͔̞̭͍̪̗̪̖̼͕̟̈́̓͘͜0̷̱̹̰͓͍͚̮͈̙̩̋͐͊͋͌̎̌̂̄͘0̵̗͇̥̰̲̞̳̂̆̏̈́̈́́͒̈́0̸̢̛̦̬̠̱̱̯̯̃͊̅̈̄͗͗̓̃̓̊͘ͅ0̶̛̠̫̅̾̽͗̑̽̿̚͝1̸̧̛̣̟̰̲̞̰̪͇̥̱̓̏̈́̈́̆̾͂̓̒̚ ̴̡̫̭̳̤̟͒̌̔̐́̍̆͘̕͠0̵̛̥̝͕̦̪̥͖̣̮̭͈̻̒̀̇̉̌͆̂͘͝͝0̷̨͓͉̯̗̻͂̎͛̃͌͒̌̌͊̍͘͝1̴̧̢̞̺̟̰͍͚̟͓̜̞̞͆͑͒̿̈́̈́̐̐̕̚͜͜0̵̧̜̞̟͕̮̼̰͎̳̙̳̭̋͗̀͑̎̽̋̍̂0̵̠͈͕͕̘̖͓͊̇͜͠ͅ0̵̡̨͈͖̱̬̯̟͍̩̋͐͑̆̈̍͑̅̋0̷̫͚̺͔͑ͅ0̷̧̢̝̲̝̥̜̯͚̯̱̦̹̮̊͜ ̵̢̠̝̠̼͛̈́̒̅̒̓̊̄̉͒͘0̵̣͎͔̠̭͎͇͆͂̋͊̔͜1̸̢̗͙͇̲̠͓̫̓̋̆͛͊͗̍͑̌̅̍͋̈́̕0̸̢̛̛̜̥͙̣̥̬̺̩̺͍͇̮͚̤̎̒̍͊̍͗̍̅̋͊́0̵̢̛͕̬͙̲̮̬͍͉̬̜͓̰͍̋̋̅̽̏͆̕͜͝͠0̷͍̽̑̌͗̄̌̈́͆̕͘͝0̷̨̡̈́́̔̒̉̏̅́̑̾̉͋̄͜͝1̴̲͚͉̺͕̗̣̳͛̉̕̕1̷̡̨̱̣̝̘̹͙̙̠͖̟̆̽͂́́͐̑̽̿̚͜ ̴̡̛̹̙̹̦̗̮͖͔͋͌̔͜0̵̗͇̣͖̭͓͉͖̲͕̹̔͋͌͊̂͊1̷̗̘̳͂̍̉͆̔͒͂̆͑̊̐̈͘̕1̴̢̢̛͚͖̖̻̦͍̫͓̉̈́͒̔͛͌̌͜ͅ0̸̢̨̝͙̥̯̟͖͔͎̊̎̉̈̔̏͐͑͠1̵̣͐1̷̥̤̩̤̫̬̰̓̈́̂͗̓̏͝͝1̸̡̺̝̱̯̤͙͕͙̭̱̣̩̣͆͂̉͌͊̄͜1̶̘̺͚͈̬̜̱̱͋̌̔̋̈͒͒̏̔̕ ̵͇̖̠͖̼͙͎͍̯͕̹͕̼̻̄̊͆̇̕0̴͍̆̍̈́͒1̵̧̛͚̟͔̻͌̑̿̆̐̅̍̾̇͒̀ͅ1̶̨̜͗̈́̐̋͝1̵̡̰̣̺͔͕̥̝̺̊̈́̋̒̐̓̿͘͜0̵͔͖̐́͂͆̈́̉͆̓̏͛͘͝0̷̢̢̰̳̺͙̏̇̀͋͊̿̃̀̚͘̚1̷̛͔͔̮̤̟̣̰̯͋͑͗̒̑̅̏̆̀̍͘͜͠0̴͍̩͓̰̫̳͎̳͓̮͖̬̯̟͋̾͘ͅ ̸̨͉̘̦̤̯̻͍̩̥̜̱̟̅͊̉̈́̋͂̉̕͘0̴̖̝͆̄̃̎̌̒͛͂̊͠1̷̧̹̟͈̟̹͔͐1̸̡͎̝̮̹͔̱̹͕̏͐͂̌̐̂̂͆̔̃̈́̅̕͘͜ͅ1̷͚̻͗̿̿͑̀̄̆̿̅̍͋͠0̶͕͓̣̗̦̦̪͚̹͓͉̌͂ͅ0̸̨̹͉̹͆̆͂̈͝1̵͉̇̚͝͠0̵̨͚̺̭̳̠̱̳̤̜̙̂̓̿̾̒̚ ̷̛̥̥̱͈͓̖͌̄̃̎̔̃̅͆͛͜͜͝0̷̡̛̺̹̝̜͈̪̗̞̫̲̏͠1̶̼͉͕̲̟̥̼̟̲͕̗̬̣͌͌̓͌̅̌̉̂̕̚̕̚͠1̴͖͈̗̎̅̄̀̓͑̓̾̕1̴̧̡̥̜͇̭̼͕̦̭̦̭̙̄͛̇̋̈́̓̀̈́̐͆̚̕̕͠0̵̡̧̥̜̦̙͇̘̗̎1̶̨͔̹͈̖̟̻̮̺̑͜͜0̶̢̼͓̩̪̟̩͉̜͍͉̑̂̂̑̌́̓1̶͙̗̹͓͗ ̷͙̱̝̤̀̄̾̕ͅ0̶̧̨̣̹̲̱̦͉̰̦͑̄̃̀̓̈́͜1̵̛͔̲̟̞̮̯̭̳̬̗̼͈͈̗͒̆̊̀̄̃͑̈́̀̂̄̉͝1̶̬̖̞̣̻̰́̈́̅̏̾͋1̶̢̞̻͔͉̹̮̩͎͇͔͐0̷̧̢͕̬̹̘͈͚̲̮͈͓̯͑̇0̷̡̡͙͔̭͔̰͔̱͙̉̏͌̌̓̐0̷̲̠͔̤͉͓͕̼̋͆͐̒̐̉̏̑0̵̳̝̗͚̪̈́̏ͅ ̸̱̬̲̰̙̞̝̫̱͈̞̖̙̭͙͋̋͐̽̽̔̋͛̈́̅̂̕0̶̛͕͕̦̟͈̘̌̉̄͐͋͂͒̕͘͘͝1̸̥͍̈̇1̷̡̢̛̬̘̞̤̳̱͕͔͙̳̔͑̉̑͊͜͠1̶̝̞͍͋̐͆̋̓͊̚͝0̶͈͇̥̙̬͚͇̖̲̝̆͒̅̈́̾́͗̌͊̇̃͝1̷̢̨̹̠͚̤͓͈̼͖̙͖̬̎̋̊̌0̶̢̡̪̞͔̳͈̥͙̠̆͒̉͌̋͘͠0̵̢̻͚͚̰͕̬̈́̀̒͗͊̑̐̏̓̈̾͋ ̸̧͉̹͔̫̹̻̗͊͑̂̄͆̃͗̅̓̇͐͘͝0̵̨̞̹̩̟͐͊̾͊̈̇̌͝1̸͚̭͚̯͙̹̀̓̂͐̒͛̌͐͌̄̑̓͘͘1̷̡̧̧̘̰͚͎͉̭̝̘̖̠̰̜́̈́̏̍̋̈͝0̵̛̜͖̩̮̠̪̝̗̣͎́̿͆̎̾̂̔̒̈̈́̈̚͜1̸̧̯̯̦̖̭̜̇̋́̂̆̃0̵̢̹̣̳̻̘̤̚0̸͓̠́̋̀͒́͗͛̚͜͝ͅ1̵̛̼̯̝̲͍̌͑̈́̈͆̔͒̕͜ ̴̢͖̳̠̈́̇͊̊͗̈͛͌0̵̤͔̤̣̙̣͕̬̫̮́̽̔͐͑͗͜1̷̛̫̃͛̎̑͆́̓͝͝1̴̫̜̣͉͕̎̍́́̓͌̿͗̒͊ͅ0̴̟̥̲͎̲̬͊͛̉ͅ1̵̧̡͇̙̳̜̙̤͉̙̖̲̼͆͂̆͋͂͑̈̿͘̚̕͜1̴̯̻̻̬̉̈̔̾̾͑͌͘1̷͎͚͑̽̈́̓̏̍̅̚͠͝1̸͙̬͚̹͓̬͔̲͗͊͐̓͌̉͂̇̄͂͠ ̵̧͚̻̹̗̫̖̞̱̒̃̓̉͒́͐̅̋͒̕͘0̵̪͕̲̪̬͙̌̓̾1̷̘̭͊͊̉̐̌̈́̕1̴̧̧̰̫̼̩͎͓̺̬̱͚̻̳̋̑͆̆̒̿̈̈͂͘̕0̸̫̼̒͒̈́̑̏̅̋͐̓͒̿̃̒͘͘1̵̧̻̘̫̬̹̪̬̂͗̽̇1̶̧̛͉̥̗͖̱̘̠͋̇͐̊͛̚ͅ1̴̠̦̜̈́́̔̊̌̓͆͠͝0̸̨̣͎̞̰͐̎͜

...

Peko approached Hajime after training like she had done the days before they had started to form a sort of friendship. “Hello again Peko.” Hajime said before he turned around. “I assume you would like to talk?”

“Well yes I actually wanted to learn something...” Peko said letting her sentence drop she now found it embarrassing what she was going to ask him.

“What is it?” Hajime pressed. Peko found it increasingly difficult to speak but nonetheless she spoke anyway.

“Do you know how to smile?” Peko blurted out, coming off much more rude than she wanted. “I didn’t mean you, I just don’t know how to.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow and then spoke, “Is there any particular reason you would want to learn that?”

Peko gritted her teeth this was much harder than she thought she couldn’t tell if Hajime was purposely making this harder on her. “Animals keep running away from me. I wish not to make them fear me all the time.”

Peko swore that one of Hajime’s eyes turned green for a second before speaking. “Smiling? I don’t think there is a specific technique for that, it's not something you can just practice like Aikido.”

It sounded like she was speaking to an entire different person. “If you want to smile then think of something fond to you.”

Something fond…

Peko remembered the time Fuyuhiko ended up challenging a monkey and she had to get involved. Involuntarily she smiled at the memory. It just came to her naturally along with the nostalgia of the memory.

“What was it that made you smile?” Hajime asked. Peko collected herself and then spoke to him.

“Just a memory from my time with a childhood friend.” Peko said. A bright big smile plastered across her face.

“Tell me what would you do for that Childhood friend?” Hajime asked. There was something ominous behind his question but it didn’t bother Peko. It was probably just her being paranoid like usual.

“Anything for him.” Peko answered genuinely.

“Thank you. I really have come to view you more of a friend.” Peko left the Dojo having a smile on her face. When she got home her smile had faded but her expression was much more soft than serious.

Fuyuhiko was the first to notice her change when she came home. He could never recall a time when he saw her so content? He couldn’t quite place her emotions from her face. Peko noticed him looking at her. A thought went through her mind and she hid her face out of embarrassment. 

Date? How could she even. 

She hid her face further because it felt like she could sense the heat radiating from her face. She shook the thought away and returned to her straight face.

She ended up walking out of the room from Fuyuhiko while mentally beating herself up. Maybe she should ask Hajime on how to date? Even the thought caused her more shame but Hajime seemed to be calm and collected on these topics so finding his insight would help her dearly.

In the meantime she wanted to see if she could find that cat. She left the house after she got something to lure it.

She went back down the same alley way searching for the cat until she found it. She thought about happy memories just like Hajime had told her about and the cat didn’t seem so stand offish as it had been yesterday.

She held it in her arms and the cat seemed content. She really did it. The cat’s fur was soft and Peko enjoyed running her fingers through its fur.

Peko played with the cat for a little bit before returning home. Maybe even one day she might be able to. Maybe one day.

She was changing and getting better one day she wished to show her young master all the change that had happened to her.

The next day Peko wanted to ask Hajime something. He turned to her and all the words and thoughts she had turned to dust before her. She couldn’t seem to say what she wanted to say.

Hajime stared at her before speaking, “You need something from me?”

“Yes.” Peko said. “Have you ever had a feeling of wanting to be with someone?”

“You mean love.” Hajime bluntly put it Peko didn’t really understand what the word meant, but she went with it anyway. “Yes I have felt such a feeling.”

“Can you help me with a d-date?” The word seemed forgein in her mind and was hard to say. She wasn’t the most in tune with her emotions.

“For your childhood friend I presume?” Hajime asked to which Peko nodded in confirmation. “What do you need from me then Peko?”

“I don’t know how to date.” Peko admitted.

“I don’t either.” Hajime said. Peko started to have second thoughts about this when she heard that. But then Hajime started to speak, “Well since you are childhood friends I believe you are just overthinking it. All you have to do is just ask him if he wants to go somewhere.”

Peko was still having doubts and didn’t think she could do it. To which Hajime spoke up, “Just have confidence in yourself after all you’ve known him for your entire childhood going out to eat is nothing different than just the two of you hanging out.” Hajime could be unusually casual and nonthreatening when he wanted to, because the person she was talking to know seemed like an entire other person.

She was filled with renewed confidence and believed she could really do this. When she got home she walked up to Fuyuhiko and remembered everything Hajime said. It’s nothing different from spending time with him. She had been doing that since they were born. She got closer then looked at him…

I can’t do this.

She immediately made a 180 and walked out of the room confusing Fuyuhiko who just stared as he watched her leave. She opened the front door and walked out while she was contemplating on going back in she spotted that same boy. 

Immediately she began running towards him.

He didn’t move, instead just watched her approach. She stopped a meter away from him. He was slightly taller than her. She began her interrogation, “Who are you?”

“My name is irrelevant.”

“What do you want with me?”

“For you to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“...”

“Speak up.”

“You should talk to Hajime, he is the one that sent me.”

All the emotions of distrust that had been sealed away when thinking about Hajime came flooding back. Something was wrong, what was it about him!?

Thinking about it she had memories? They felt slightly out of reach. Peko ran to the Dojo something was going on, something bigger than she thought was going on and she needed answers.

Hajime was waiting for her outside the Dojo. Peko began her barrage of questions, “Why did you send that boy after me?”

“Are you referring to Alter Ego?” Hajime asked from the high step down to Peko.

“That’s not important what is going on!?” Peko asked again. She didn’t like not knowing very important information.

“That is something you have to come to yourself.” Hajime said. That answer was terribly vague.

Peko began to think. She remembered something? Hajime appeared out of nowhere and had sent Alter Ego to stalk her. They showed no will to harm them instead want her to remember something? What was it? This wasn’t some revenge plan Peko knew it was greater than that, but what?

No matter how hard she tried to think nothing came to mind. The dojo?

Something always bothered her. It was an upstart so why? “What did you mean by ‘because of me’?”

“That is the right question. How boring.” Izuru said, still standing on the top step.

That old man wasn’t what he said he was, Peko knew that then?

Peko clutched her head as the revelation came to her…

All around her people quite literally faded out. She looked back up to look at Izuru. He had walked down the steps and was standing right in front of her. His long hair hitting the ground as his old disguise was long gone.

Izuru looked at the swordswoman trying to collect herself. She stood up on one knee and leveled with Izuru.

Peko muttered. “Fuyuhiko...” she started to break down in front of Izuru.

Izuru put his hand on her shoulder, “He is still alive Peko.”

It seemed to calm Peko a little bit but the regret and pain was still there. He may have not died but she held his shredded corpse in her arms that was never going to leave her mind ever no matter what she told herself.

“It's ok you are going to see him again.” Izuru’s voice of reassurance calmed Peko more. “I just need one thing from you.”

Peko looked at him and asked, “What is it?”

“I need to kill Fuyuhiko in this world.” Izuru said he didn’t put it bluntly, more of a way of telling her what was going to happen.

Fuyuhiko is going to die? No… no Peko couldn’t let that happen. “Izuru I can not let you do that.”

“How predictable.” Izuru muttered. “The Fuyuhiko you know in this world is just an AI figment of your subconsciousness. While you wait here stubbornly clinging to him the real one lies motionless.”

“Shut up. You could never understand the pain I felt when I saw him die.” Peko lashed out at him. She stood tall and whipped the tears from her face as her face reflected the anger and determination in her heart. “I don’t want to go through that pain again.”

“Well lucky for you Junko didn’t give us a choice.” Izuru spat back. The distance between them grew as Peko stepped back and drew her sword.

“I know its stupid. I know! But… but this is what I was made to do!” Peko screamed at Izuru.

“Made to do? Do you even believe that yourself? I see it in you already, you do not want this life. Lie to me all you want but you can never lie to yourself.” Izuru said coldly as Peko’s face scrunched in a whirlwind of mixed emotions.

She did want Fuyuhiko to live even if it was just a fake one, but he was a fake one. Even so she couldn't picture him dying and her just standing by and letting it happen. Just the thought of it brought back horrible memories to that damn Funhouse Monokuma made them stay in.

She wanted to punch something out of anger. Just do something to release all these emotions in her head, but she took a deep breath and collected herself before speaking to Izuru.

“I don’t care that he is an AI or just a figment of my subconsciousness before all that he is my childhood friend. I have known him since birth we have been through so much...” She gave a hopeless smile as she recalled the time Fuyuhiko got himself in trouble by challenging a monkey. Even the embarrassing time she fell on top of him after slipping on some ice cream that dropped. The nostalgia brought another tear to her eye. How could she just let that all go? For her that decision was impossible.

“Ultimately I am sworn to protect him no matter the circumstances above all that is my duty to him. That is my iron will to protect my dear friend no matter the cost to myself or others.” Peko finished a silent wind blew past the two as the tension in the air shot up.

“That’s why you will always remain a slave.” Izuru deadpanned as he took a step forward.

Peko knew that she couldn’t win a prolonged fight with Izuru and instead opted for a different fighting style. She had all the distance to move with Izuru now there was no arbitrary area to fight in. All she had to do was not get cornered.

The duel continued down the street the damage from the two ripped through the surrounding cars windows where accidentally smashed as the two fought down the street. Izuru’s hair was a nightmare for Peko to deal with. She had to keep track of all the individual lock’s movements as such the distance between her and him when they dueled was even greater than when Izuru had used only a sword.

Each struck at each other with unparalleled precision and calculation behind every single move. Peko fought for the life of her friend and despite the overwhelming odds against her she continued to fight. But Izuru was fighting to bring her out of this fake mirage.

Each strike Peko deflected and backed further down the street they fought up and down cars. Izuru was practically sprinting at Peko who in turn moved around him the flurry of the battle ripped through the motionless cars left ownerless in the streets.

Behind Peko she could sense another presence coming towards her. It was that boy Peko recalled Izuru calling him Alter Ego. She broke into a full sprint running into the nearest building. It was a skyscraper that stood tall and mighty against the three as the battle raged on. She ran into the building not bothering to try and block the glass doors from being opened.

She kept running through the front lobby and only stopped near the stairs. The two were right behind her. They stopped when she stopped and tried to surround her as best as they could. She had made them fight uphill but at the same time she had practically cornered herself. There wasn’t much she could do against two if she stayed in the open they would surround her and overwhelm her quicker now she could keep them both in front of her.

Izuru formed a sword out of thin air and pasted it to Alter Ego. A beat of sweat went down Peko’s forehead. Alter Ego rapidly ascended while making a jab at her she deflected and Izuru disappeared. She could sense his presence materializing behind her. Instantly she dropped her sword and made a sweep at Izuru’s legs who dodged it. In the process Peko took the opportunity to escape and rush up the stairs.

She bolted through the first door she saw and hid behind one of the generic cubicles of the office.

The footsteps echoed through the empty office she could hear them split up. No split up was not what she would describe it as they were trying to drive her out by pretending to move away from the exit. She shifted slightly moving her head out to see an empty hallway leading towards an open door, but as she saw this she could hear the footsteps getting closer one was on her left and the other on her right. They were boxing her in and she knew it.

Outside of the window she could see one of those platforms that window washers used to clean windows. Seeing no other way out she knew that that was her only escape. She pulled an office chair from the cubicle she was hiding in and flung it against the window. The window cracked as she bursted through the glass her hand wrapped around the platform which was slightly out of reach.

She pulled herself up as she saw Alter Ego coming after her. She picked up a cleaning pole that lay unused ever since the epiphany. even she would have found it comical if she wasn’t fighting for the life of her friend. She snapped it in two against her knee shortening it down the length she was used to. She held it out in front of her like any other sword she had wielded.

Alter Ego pointed his sword towards her. The two clashed suspended on a platform several meters off the ground. There was not much room for either to move. Their weapons locked perpendicular to each other either one of them not giving up any ground. They pushed against each other using nothing but brute force to try and over power their opponent. Despite Peko’s effort she could feel her heels slowly sliding backwards as Alter Ego made ground over her.

Peko pushed away from him realizing it was a losing battle. Alter Ego Made a swing as Peko dodged she looked in horror as it cut through one of the strings holding the platform up. The platform instantly reacted to the sudden loss of the string the weight of the two bending the platform further into breaking. Across from them another string snapped as the platform tilted to its side.

Peko latched on to the railing the same as Alter Ego who dropped his sword to gain better balance. She instantly snatched it up and pushed herself up. She jumped on top of the platform and broke into the floor above the stable concret ground greeted her first as glass scattered around her.

There was no time to rest as Izuru appeared from one of the cubicle chairs he had been sitting at idly. Peko shot up continuing the fight backing away from the approaching Izuru who idly walked towards her. They fought through the office. Papers flew as a blade slashed through the foam cubicle walls. Peko had been getting more clumsy with the fight as exhaustion started to wear down on her. Her blade got caught by Izuru. She dodged the counter attack from Izuru’s hair that tried to restrain her but couldn’t dodge the fist that flew towards her face.

It hit her like a truck. She swore that Izuru was a boxer at that moment. Her body twisted as she caught herself on one of the cubicle walls. She spat out a mix of saliva and blood onto the side of the wall. Not missing a beat she picked up the coffee cup that sat at the desk and threw it at Izuru who swiftly moved out of the way. She continued to back up as Izuru approached her looking unfazed from the whole confrontation.

Peko surveyed her surroundings for something that she could use to defend against him. She picked up a glass shard from the floor. She had trained to fight with small blades and knives as they often were the most accessible weapon. This was so if she ever lost her sword then she could reliably use what was on hand to fight to the death. And in the moment she thanked herself for all that training she had done with small blades.

She deflected each strike from Izuru the glass shard slowly becoming shorter and shorter from damage. The thing had also started to cut her hand as she used it eventually all it was reduced to was dust. She threw whatever was left of it at Izuru and bolted towards the stairs. He appeared at the exit opening the door and walking out from the stairs cutting her off. There was no running from him so she charged and tackled him through the door and down the stairs.

She ended up on top as she readied a fist to strike the exposed face. A deafeningly loud sound pierced her ears as she instinctively tried to cover then she felt him kick her with his free leg into the wall of the stairway.

She slammed against the wall with a very audible thud. The air from her lungs was punched out from her as she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. She coughed, and clutched at her chest. All the damage from the fight started to come back to her. The sound had discombobulated her, her body ached, and her breaths were starting to get more labored. This fight had been from the very start a losing battle. Rarely did she ever experience this side of the battle and yet she couldn't give up.

Izuru on the other hand stood up from the other end of the stairway and casually dusted himself off. Peko hauled herself upwards and practically threw herself down the stairs just to get away from him. He appeared from down the stairs she was running to she ran back into the second floor.

She kept running through the already broken window and jumped from the second story onto the roof of a van she rolled off it and fell to the hard black top street. As she tried to catch her breath a loud crash could be heard. 

Glass fell around Izuru as he stood up.

From the lobby of the building Alter Ego casually walked out throwing the doors open. Both Izuru and Alter Ego looked at her like predators as they both walked towards her. She collected herself and ran down the street.

Eventually she had come full circle back to the Dojo it started at. She wanted to throw up from the exhaustion her throat felt like sandpaper as air forced its way to her lungs.

“You seem tired. I think we should end this pointless fight.” Izuru said from behind her. He showed no sign of even being exhausted from the fight. All she could sense from him was crippling boredom and indifference.

Even then she didn’t stop, unrivaled determination flooded her heart. She stood tall and raised her fists. Izuru in turn sighed and walked forwards.

Peko fell to the ground beaten and exhausted in her state she barely saw the strike coming. She tried to stand up but found it hard when someone put their foot on her back. She futilely jabbed at Izuru’s leg. Her punches were soft blows to Izuru.

“I asked you what you would do for your childhood friend and you answered anything. Now I see that answer was genuine. Your tenacity is something to be commended.” Izuru complemented, as her resistance grew lighter and lighter not from the compliment but from her own exhaustion.

Izuru’s foot lifted from Peko’s back, but she didn’t move. “As long as you cling to him refusing to make a decision truly of your own you shall always remain a slave.”

Peko lifted one leg up which pitched her up as her arms tried to lift her weight from the earth. “I will not waste your time with hollow words of friendship and freedom.”

Peko partially stood up, her chest still remaining down in an involunteering bowing position. It was hard to even stand at this point but something inside Peko told her to stand despite the odds. “Still you do not relent in your blinded assault.” Izuru stated. Peko clenched a fist as she shot out towards him to strike. He idly moved out the way, the momentum carrying Peko back to the concrete. Her glasses fell off and skidded across the pavement.

“If you continue down this path Peko. You will become me.” Izuru said looming over her. “Look onto me.” Peko complied and turned her vision to Izuru. He stood back and held out his arms, “Am I something you wish to become?”

She pondered the question before Izuru continued. “You don’t have to answer that. I already know the answer.” Izuru stated as he turned his back on her. “I see it in you already. You do not wish to just remain a servant to Fuyuhiko.”

Izuru walked up the stairs and Peko could hear Alter Ego arrive at the scene before following Izuru up the stairs. Alter Ego brushed past Peko, “Now my student, I give you a final decision.”

Peko looked up. The two loomed from above over her. “I will not stop you. You can stay here all you want. The decision for you to move on from this word remains yours.” With that the two vanished and the Dojo faded leaving nothing but an empty concrete plot of land.

She didn’t know what she feared more, them staying or leaving. She shakily grabbed her glasses and put them on. Izuru’s final message still remained with her. ‘The choice to move on is yours.’

She would have to kill Fuyuhiko herself.

She limped back home. Fuyuhiko rushed out of the home and helped her inside a million questions flew through his mind. But the most important one to him was, “What happened to you Peko? Who did this to you?” Anger emanating through his voice he was going to fucking kill whoever did this to her.

“Fuyuhiko you must know something is wrong...” Peko said. Fuyuhiko’s hug tightened around her.

“It was that fucking red eyed freak you were talking about wasn’t it?” Fuyuhiko growled. When he was done with that son of a bitch no one would recognise him.

“Fuyuhiko listen.” Peko shook him, getting him out of his rage.

“This world is fake you have to know that with the disappearance of everyone.” Peko said.

“What are you saying!?” Fuyuhiko asked not wanting to believe what actually happened really did.

“Fuyuhiko...” A small jolt came from her and hit Fuyuhiko’s head. Instantly his face turned pale as he backed away from her.

She walked to him hugging him. He spoke into her shoulder, “Peko we both know what must be done.”

“No...”

“You know what you must do.”

“...no”

Fuyuhiko ripped himself from her and walked to the family heirloom. It was a sword that had never been drawn for generations. Fuyuhiko took it from the place it sat collecting dust. Peko stood up looking at it as Fuyuhiko tossed it to her feet.

“Peko-”

“...” She looked away tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t do this…

Fuyuhiko grabbed her hands as she looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes as her face scrunched up. “I never wanted you to be a tool to me. I always wanted you just to be you. I wanted to see the same girl I grew up with.”

Peko shook her head.

“Peko it's time to let go of me. My death wasn’t your fault you know that. It was Monokuma’s and Junko’s, so are you just going to stay here while they still hurt our friends?”

Peko shook, taking sharp and violent breaths, her face turned ugly with emotions she couldn’t control. She took the sword from the ground, trembling as the sheath slid off it clanking against the floor.

Fuyuhiko guided the blade towards his heart. “You know what you must do.” he muttered as he closed his eyes waiting for the end.

The hesitation was still there in her heart... she couldn’t help it. Facing oneself was never an easy task that could be done, but even so the gravity of the situation threatened to make Peko collapse into herself.

She screamed letting all the emotions pour out as she thrusted the blade forwards. It felt like she was stabbing herself. The pain made her collapse next to him. It wasn’t a physical pain she was unharmed of course. It was an emotional pain, but nonetheless it hurt worse than anything Izuru could have done to her.

As she crumpled to the ground she curled up. Reality began to tear itself around her and her vision got blurry.

…

Ç̵̛̥͓͚͚͇̙̈́̔̿̽̽̅̇́̎͆̏̂̓̒͛͂̄̍͋̈́͗̎̌̚̚͠͝h̵̢̟̫̦͎͚͉͖͔̳͍̣̲̝̰̩̫̳͙̼͊͂̃̈́͂̐̔͗̓̏͆̄̀̃̇̎̊̿͆̄͆̒̑̊͘͘͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̼̖͍̝̩͎̗͔͚͈̥͚͙̲͍̥͍̬̦͒͛̐̈́̅͋͌̍̒̉̌̆̈̿̊͂̚͘͝͝ͅä̶̧̨̧̼͎̝̼̘̖͈̫̭͍̘̥̩̪͖̻̗̟̟͓̹̼̟͈̟̫̝̳̩͆̆̒͛̈́́̊̃̈́͗͗̇̏̓͆͐̇͜k̶̨̢͇̬̗͓̮͓̝̱͎̝̲̜̳͎̼̮͈̜̱̞̖͓͈̹̈́̊̿̄̊͛̈̈́͐͝í̸̡̢̗̹͍̬͉͉̯͖͙̻̟̣͔̤͇̗͓̞͖̳̗̺̯̟̦̙̯̻̝̤̮̩̬̞̲͎̪͊̈́̓̄̑̑͐̆̋̀̃͋̉̾͌͝ͅ?̵̦̠͈̻͕̮̫̲͕̖̣̹̩͈̃̾̓̈́͛͂̇͑͋̉̑͘͜͝

Izuru woke up in the pod. What was that place?

‘Izuru are you okay?’ Hajime asked the memories of that place still in his mind had Hajime really not experienced the same place that he had gone?

‘I am fine what happened?’ Izuru asked.

‘I don’t know. When we ejected after giving Peko the choice you didn’t come back.’ Hajime clarified. So that place was something only Izuru had knowledge of, but what was it?

Hajime stood up from the pod locking eyes with Peko. She looked away, and walked out of Holdings. Hajime wanted to follow but Izuru stopped him. ‘She needs time to herself.’ Izuru said.

“I hope she’s ok.” Chiaki’s voice came from through the monitor.

“Knowing her she will be alright.” Hajime reassured Chiaki.

“Chiaki do you have your memories of Hope’s Peak?” Izuru asked. That void could be nothing else than that.

“Memories of those times… I can’t be certain but I am sure those memories are all yours not mine. I think some are even yours, Hajime.” Chiaki said. Her memories were there but they weren’t hers like so many things they were another person.

“How is that possible I thought our memory was wiped?” Hajime asked. He did want to believe that memories of those times still persisted but he was skeptical.

“It appears they were not thorough enough.” Izuru stated. The only question was how to get there? Izuru had stumbled in on accident not on purpose.

“Why did you bring this up?” Chiaki inquired. He did seem to know that those memories existed but why the sudden interest?

“I believe after we left I was in another void. It was no one’s.” Izuru said. The void was a shallow ocean with pitch black water, but before that his memories were fuzzy all he could recall was that place. It was like a dream you couldn’t remember the dream that came before that one or the one before that one. All that was left was the most recent one. 

They couldn’t be just something as insignificant as a dream however Izuru could tell they were definitely somewhere in the simulation when he was there. “Maybe you will find your memories there?” Alter Ego asked.

Memories of those times maybe they could bring him an answer? But something was happening to the Neo World again it smelled of Junko’s influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I beat V3 anyway holy shit that ending took me for a while. I totally forgot that I actually had to you know write this story but anyways I am back. You guys were probably laughing at me because I thought Kaede wasn't the killer. The only way I knew that was because I set up some convoluted system like she did when I was a kid. That was really hard to get right I had to adjust the whole system like 7 or 8 times so when Piano girl magically gets it on her first try I called BS. But I still have questions about V3 like what was Chapter 0 because they seemed to be just normal people then that were kidnapped was there something greater that was going on we missed? Because they wouldn't get these people voluntarily and then give them memories of them being kidnapped just to then wiped those and give them memories of them being ultimate. Since they all signed up then Chapter 0 makes absolutely no sense, and was never explained so I guess it was done on purpose to keep us speculating. I really like V3's ending D2 was pretty meta but V3 took that to a whole new level.
> 
> 6th person https://strawpoll.com/29hhbqd2z


End file.
